O Segredo da Aliança Vol 1
by Elvys F. Vieira
Summary: By: Elvys Ferreira Vieira
1. INTRODUÇÃO

O Segredo da

Aliança

Vol. 1

Elvys F. Vieira

O SEGREDO DA ALIANÇA

by Elvys F. DO AUTOR

A literatura sempre fez parte de minha vida, quando era criança o empenho que recebia de meus pais para ler era grande, quando era meu aniversário, preferia um livro a qualquer brinquedo de presente, é claro que eu gostava de brinquedos também, mas preferia a leitura. Eu incentivo a qualquer um ler tudo o que for possível, pois é através da leitura que interagimos e conversamos melhor.

Eu agradeço em primeiro lugar a Deus, que me deu forças para viver até hoje, por ter concedido um talento tão bom como esse, agradeço a ele também pela minha família, em especialmente a minha mãe, que me incentivou em todo percurso, que sempre me abraça a cada evolução. Quero agradecer a J. K. Rowling, por seus excelentes trabalhos, que foi através de suas obras que eu tomei rumo.

Dedico este livro

a minha querida

e adorável Mãe...

Helena S. F. Vieira

**SUMÁRIO**

Capítulo 1 – Ratos e Barataspág. 4

Capítulo 2 – A Maldição de Groolerspág. 9

Capítulo 3 – Volta Quadrada Airpág. 17

Capítulo 4 – O Raptopág. 27

Capítulo 5 – Um Beijo Negadopág. 34

Capítulo 6 – O Sonhopág. 37

Capítulo 7 – "C.A." O Segredopág. 46

Capítulo 8 – Trylyan e as Vassouraspág. 52

Capítulo 9 – A Fuga de Soccet Woodspág. 53

Capítulo 10 – O Conselho Habitualpág. 62

Capítulo 11 – Férias no Salão Habitualpág. 67

Capítulo 12 – A Evolução de C.H.pág. 69

Capítulo 13 – Técnica de Uso da Varinhapág. 79

Capítulo 14 – A Ata dos Mistériospág. 83

Capítulo 15 – Os Placaspág. 88

Capítulo 16 – Beco Esporadapág. 93

Capítulo 17 – A Caverna Sombriapág. 97

Capítulo 18 – A Aliançapág. 102

Capítulo 19 – A Verdadeira Ligaçãopág. 104

Capítulo 20 – A Volta para Casapág. 106


	2. CAP 1

**-- CAPÍTULO 1 --**

**RATOS E BARATAS**

A tarde de quinta-feira mais fria do ano acabara de começar, quando Elvys, um garoto de 17 anos se sentara ao leito do sofá de sua casa após o almoço. O dia tinha sido bastante estressante, mesmo com a chuva que parecia pedra no telhado, a sonolenta brisa do ar frio, vivia na sala congelando e lembrando de sua presença.

O sonho do garoto trouxe-o a um lugar, totalmente desconhecido, o formato de um pequeno jardim, escolhido a uma mini-praça de lazer.

Uma garota muito sorridente o olhava e ao mesmo tempo segurava uma flor murcha e desgasta.

Ele não conseguia se mover, e tampouco olhar seu redor. Estava paralisado ao olhar daquela garota tão bela e sorridente.

Suas vestes, amarelo e verde, com o nome "BRASIL" estampado, reluziam com o brilho do sol, num diferente clima do real ao seu sonho. A moça deixou cair a flor que tinha um tom rosa, fazendo suavemente sua mão deslizar do banco que estava sentada e no mesmo ritmo da mão aconteceu com a garota, chegando a debruçar-se no chão, o que aparentemente tenha sido um desmaio.

Elvys não sabia o que fazer sem poder se mexer, sem poder gritar e pedir ajuda; paralisado diante desta situação. Vendo a pobre moça no chão caída.

Muito tempo se passou, e nem mesmo ninguém vinha socorrer a pobre moça encolhida ao chão. Foi então que escutou vozes dizendo:

- Parece que ele está realmente doente, veja.

Acordou com sua mãe e sua prima o olhando tão firmemente que ele até achara que era um fantasma.

- Você está bem Elvys? - Perguntou a mãe preocupada com o garoto.

- Sim, só tive um pesadelo. - Elvys falou com sua cabeça ainda doendo com a paralisia que tinha sofrido no tal sonho.

- Você dormiu até as cinco horas, com certeza não vai conseguir dormir à noite, e ficar a madrugada acordado. Eu não sei o que deu em você, já estava preocupada iria chamar um médico, ou levá-lo ao pronto-socorro. - A mãe disse quase chorando.

- Esta tudo bem mãe, eu estou bem - disse o garoto tentando contornar a preocupação de sua mãe.

- Não quer me contar sobre este seu pesadelo?

- não mãe, é besteira, além do mais não é prudente ficar pensando nestes sonhos idiotas.

E bem como sua mãe disse aconteceu, na noite o garoto tentava dormir, mas não conseguia. Parecia preocupado de mais com o sonho, se perguntando por que aquele sonho tinha o deixado pensando tanto assim, quem era a garota do sonho que depois de tanto sorrir deixa uma flor cair no chão e depois cair junto a ela?

As questões não saíram de sua cabeça à noite inteira. Foi quando o dia seguinte chegou com uma chuva não tão forte agora. E logo este pensamento sobre o tal sonho tinha saído de sua cabeça.

Todos os dias pareciam iguais. Já se contava oito dias que o sol era coberto pelas nuvens e a lua obscurecida pela chuva. E quando a noite, mais tardia, chegava, a hora de dormir era prestigiada.

Como era tão bom dormir com o som da chuva batendo forte no telhado. Só assim o sono chegava com mais facilidade. Foi como aconteceu naquela noite.

Como era costume, Elvys, em seus sonhos, visitava lugares nunca visto por si próprio. E desta vez estava em um balanço de base madeira e sustentação à corda. Estava ventando bastante, e as folhas secas da árvore a qual era sustento ao balanço, caíam conforme a intensidade do vento.

A velocidade do balanço era um pouco rápida, de repente sentiu uma mão encostar-se à suas costas com um leve empurrão, ele olhou pra trás e viu aquela linda garota sorridente, era a mesma do sonho passado, mas ficou contente, pois desta vez conseguiu se mover, e não ficar paralisado como da outra vez.

Então quando ele correspondeu ao sorriso da garota, novamente ela caiu no chão. Ele, imediatamente, se levantou e foi em direção à garota. Mas quando conseguiu tocá-la da boca dela saíram várias baratas, em forma desordenada em cada direção de sua face.

Acordou de repente, ficou feliz de não estar rodeado de pessoas, inclusive sua mãe, mas em vez de pessoas um asqueroso rato estava pousado e dormindo em cima de sua barriga que estava coberta.

Percebeu que o rato não era comum, tinha orelhas vermelhas, e dentes tão brancos quanto seu pêlo. E assustando-se fez um movimento de impulso com o corpo que acordou o rato, e olhando para o animal, notou a semelhança que havia entre seus olhos e suas orelhas.

Em sua pata esquerda dianteira, estava um papel enrolado a um barbante em que se liam as palavras bem destacadas de uma tinta velha e preta.

"NÃO O DEIXE SÓ"

VOCÊ PRESCISARÁ DELE

"Arcano Arkeyro"

Elvys não sabia o que fazer, mas sem mais detalhes pegou o rato com a mão direita como se estivesse pegando um chaveiro e o colocou no bolso do pijama. Foi até o banheiro e releu o bilhete mais uma vez, o papel num preenchimento amassado, tinha um aspecto velho e uma cor laranjada.

Escutou o bater da porta do banheiro e o som que a acompanhou.

- Elvys, venha tomar café! - disse sua mãe um pouco nervosa.

- Ta bom mãe, já to indo. - Disse o garoto olhando o papel que estava em suas mãos.

- E, meu filho, depois de tomar o café você ira comprar um inseticida e um veneno para ratos. - disse Helena, sua mãe, com a voz de uma pessoa gripada.

- Mas o que está acontecendo mãe? - Elvys percebeu que sua mãe parecia estar chorando.

- Meu filho, há muitas baratas no armário e dentro do sofá, - a mãe do garoto pôs a língua pra fora da boca, e fez um gesto que parecia estar com nojo - e muito mais ratos de que eu já vi em todos os cantos da casa, principalmente em baixo de sua cama - olhou para o chão verificando se não havia ratos.

- Ta bom mãe - o menino disse, pegando o rato de seu bolso e olhado para o papel na outra mão.

A mãe do menino saiu da porta do banheiro, e gritou assim que chegou à porta da cozinha.

Elvys, por um minuto, não sabia o que fazer. Muitas perguntas vinham a sua cabeça repentinamente. Como poderia ter tantos ratos e tantas baratas em sua casa? O que teria haver o sonho com a garota, com o aparecimento das baratas? Que sentido fazia o rato que havia recebido com os demais da casa? Realmente estas coisas teriam algum significado?

Ele novamente colocou o rato no bolso e foi tomar café, mas foi muito estranho este café da manhã com sua mãe em vez de sentar na cadeira ficara de cócoras em cima dela. Ele continuava com as perguntas em sua cabeça. Sua mãe o achava estranho, pois ele não demonstrava qualquer preocupação com os acontecimentos.

"Quem será que me mandou este rato, com esta mensagem?" - essa era a pergunta que mais persuadia em sua mente.

Foi comprar o inseticida e o veneno e, a retornar, viu mais baratas em seu bairro, tanto no chão como nos latões de lixo.

Quando chegou a sua rua, estava se sentindo flutuar, parou de repente, e começou a pensar que estava maluco, as vozes das pessoas ficavam retorcidas, o vento que soprava em seu rosto o fazia delirar. Uma velha senhora se aproximou e olhou o garoto, abriu sua boca e fechou-a novamente, olhou para os lados e viu se tinha alguém olhando, então se curvou e disse:

- Não deixe o rato sumir, fique em sua casa e não durma, não durma - sussurrou a mulher idosa, que saiu sem ao menos escutar o que o garoto tinha para perguntar.

Mas quem era aquela senhora, que ele nunca tinha visto na vida, o que ela tinha haver com aqueles ratos e baratas, como ela sabia que ele tinha recebido?

Conseguiu voltar ao normal, e suspirou como se estivesse desabafando, olhou para trás para ver se conseguia acompanhar a mulher, mas foi inútil, a mulher tinha simplesmente desaparecido.

Quando voltou para casa e entregou os produtos a sua mãe, foi para seu quarto, quando entrou se deparou com um homem, nem tão baixo nem tão magro, um pouco barbudo e de vestes esquisitas, que o saudou.

- Bom dia, jovem Elvys - disse o homem que estava descalçando sua bota e sentado na cama do garoto.

- Er... B... Bom... Bom Dia... - o menino disse em palavras gaguejantes.

- Desculpe o senhor é algum tipo de exterminador de insetos? - o menino falou olhando para o chão que não havia nenhuma barata.

- Pessoalmente nunca tive tempo para exterminadores. - ele olhou o garoto num tom curioso. - e depois não posso fazer mal a essas pobres criaturas. Ainda precisarão delas em Volta Quadrada.

- Volta Quadrada? - o menino aparentou estar bastante curioso. - Onde fica Volta Quadrada? Que cidade e esta?

- Volta quadrada não é uma cidade. - corrigiu o homem.

- E então?

- Bem irei lhe contar uma longa história. - disse o homem sentindo-se, particularmente, em casa.

- Bom, antes de tudo, esta conversa precisa se secreta. - o homem falou puxando de suas ventes um cajado que mais parecia ser um cabo de uma vassoura, mais muito mais grossa.

- Secreta - o homem falou apontando o cajado para o chão.

De repente eles apareceram num lugar branco que não tinha fim, um lugar que parecia ser um mar branco e um céu branco, só que sem movimento.

- Bem esta é a sala secreta, aqui ninguém poderá nos ouvir. - o homem falou guardando o cajado em suas vestes. - Para começar meu nome é Fíghuo Ramos, ou só Ramos como sou conhecido em Volta Quadrada. Sou o secretário de Ações Sigilosas de Arcano Arkeyro. Você recebeu a mensagem dele não foi?

- Sim juntamente com um rato as... Deixa pra lá. - o menino falou com um tom sincero.

- Bem você deve ter tido sonhos esquisitos, eu imagino?

- Sim, totalmente incompreensíveis. - respondeu o garoto olhando curiosamente o ambiente totalmente branco.

- Bem, na verdade, estes sonhos, são apenas uns avisos de inserção de magia em seu corpo. - o homem falou tão sério quanto poderia estar.

- Inserção de o que? - o menino pareceu confuso.

- Magia, você está em uma fase de preparação, Elvys. E esta preparação já esta quase concluída. Você esta se tornado um bruxo, Elvys.

Elvys sentiu seu coração acelerar num ritmo absurdamente veloz, pensou que se tivesse problema cardíaco, teria tido um enfarte.

- Um bruxo? - perguntou o menino assustado

- Sim Elvys, um bruxo com poderes muito grandes.

- Mas... Como...

- Não... - o homem colocou o dedo indicador no meio da boca mostrando sinal de que ele devia silenciar-se. - este não é o exato momento de fazer perguntas, apenas me escute. Amanhã à noite você será levado a São Paulo para fazer a compra de seus apetrechos, então voltará para sua casa novamente e receberá em alguns dias outra mensagem informando o início de seus estudos, e lembre-se aconteça o que acontecer não diga nada a ninguém. Nem mesmo seus pais, eles com certeza o acharão maluco e o internarão em um manicômio. Mas pode ficar tranqüilo, na hora certa eles saberão.

- Mas... - o menino ia fazendo uma pergunta e foi interrompido pelo homem.

- Já disse, sem perguntas até Volta Quadrada.

O homem apanhou de suas vestes novamente o cajado e apontou para o chão e disse:

- Normaliuss.

Chegaram ao quarto do garoto, o homem se despediu e bateu palmas e simplesmente sumiu.


	3. CAP 2

--** CAPÍTULO 2 **--

**A MALDIÇÃO DE GROOLERS**

O momento ficou bastante confuso em sua mente, que ainda não tinha descoberto os significados dos recentes acontecimentos.

O dia parecia estar com o tempo parado. Com a saída de Ramos, todas as baratas e os ratos desapareceram menos o de Elvys, que sempre estava em seu bolso, que agora fazia tanto barulho que o próprio Elvys estava com medo que os outros descobrissem.

Ele olhou o rato que parecia estar doente, e não sabia o que ele estava sentindo, pois parecia que estava com dor. "Está com fome" pensou em sua cabeça. Logo foi a cozinha de sua casa pegou um pires e colocou um pouco de arroz cozido e, na mesa da cozinha, colocou o rato com o pires, o rato parecia nunca ter comido antes, abocanhou o arroz desesperadamente.

A tarde após o almoço, deitou-se em sua cama e ficou refletindo, mergulhando em um mar de pensamentos e dúvidas, que, mais do que nunca, Elvys não tinha os desvendado.

A noite chegou como uma lesma tentando alcançar dez centímetros. Mais pelo menos o tempo estava aberto e podia se ver a lua, brilhante e clara.

O jantar terminou e seus pais foram para fora, conversar em frente de casa. Ele já ficou em seu quarto bem atento, preparado para qualquer situação. Estava imaginando se alguma coisa acontecesse, e ele saísse naquele momento, como seus pais ficariam? Com certeza chamariam a polícia e achariam que ele tinha fugido de casa ou tinha sido raptado.

Felizmente isto não aconteceu. Eles foram logo dormir, e quando chegou às dez horas da noite, ainda nenhum sinal de alguma coisa anormal. Então achou que tudo era mentira, mas não conseguia acreditar ainda que fosse um bruxo.

Resolveu dormir, e ainda nem tinha começado a sonhar quando chegou meia-noite, neste exato momento, o rato que dormia em cima da barriga de Elvys começou a esquentar e esquentar cada vez mais, Elvys acordou assustado e pegou o rato e falou.

- Está com febre! Meu Deus o que eu faço agora?

- Não liga pra isso, garoto. - falou uma voz feminina, um pouco rouca e meio distorcia.

- Mas... Quem... Quem é a senhora? - o menino falou olhando a mulher que, percebia-se que estava em sua frente, porém estava escuro e não dava pra definir seu rosto.

Neste instante a mulher acendeu a luz e só assim, Elvys, pode reconhecer a mulher. Era a mesma que passara na rua quando foi comprar os produtos para sua mãe, e a mulher tinha desaparecido aos seus olhos.

- Ah os esquisitos... Sempre inventando coisas para suas facilidades. - a mulher falou olhando para a luz que acabara de acender. - Bem, você me reconhece é claro? - a mulher falou tirando uma espécie de bolsa quadrada da cintura.

- Sim, a senhora é aquela mulher que tinha dito pra eu não deixar o rato sumir, e ficar em casa e... - ele olhou para ela e fez um gesto de vergonha e falou abaixando a cabeça - pra eu não dormir.

- Exatamente, mas como você é obediente ficou a noite inteira acordado. - a mulher agora se sentou no pé da cama do garoto.

- Mas... Eu estava dormindo - o menino disse espantado com a mulher.

- Nada disso menino, agora você já é um bruxo, e em nosso mundo os bruxos só dormem quando sonham. E você não sonhou. - a mulher falou ao mesmo tempo em que olhava o garoto abrindo a boca.

- É verdade eu não tinha ainda sonhado.

- Bem, já passou de meia-noite e já estamos atrasados. - a mulher falou rapidamente e tirou de seu casaco uma espécie de aparelho celular, daqueles que não abrem, e pegou uma fina varinha, de ponta arredondada e disse.

- Relóggius.

- São zero hora e seis minutos. - uma voz ecoou pelo quarto, que aparentemente tinha saído do aparelho que a mulher tinha tirado do bolso do casaco.

- O que é essa coisa? - O menino falou apontando para o aparelho da mulher

- Isso é meu transponder. É o que vai nos transportar a São Paulo.

- E desculpe se estou sendo grosso, mas, eu ainda não sei o seu nome.

- A sim, claro, Nan Digo.

- Mas por quê? - o garoto se sentiu envergonhado

- Por que o que? - a mulher olhou esquisita para o garoto.

- Por que não diz o seu nome?

- Eu já não disse meu nome?

- Não! A senhora disse que não dizia. - o garoto ficou confuso mais felizmente conseguiu falar.

- Ah, - a mulher deixou sair um pequeno sorriso e então continuou. Meu nome é Nan Digo Astence.

O garoto olhou a mulher em modo disfarçado e concordante.

- E quem a senhora se refere em dizer que os esquisitos estão sempre inventando coisas para sua facilidade?

- Esquisito é quem não é um bruxo. Tipo você vinte e quatro horas atrás. - A mulher falou levantando as sobrancelhas.

- Bem eu acho que agora já pode me explicar sobre os ratos e as baratas. - falou o menino num tom sério.

- Vou lhe contar, pode ter certeza, mas não agora que estamos atrasados.

- Vamos logo, você já esta pronto? - a mulher sussurrou bem baixo agora para que ninguém, além do menino ouvisse.

- Na verdade, - começou o garoto, - Eu não sei exatamente o que eu preciso para esta viagem. Eu nem tenho mesmo dinheiro!

- Não seja bobo, menino, todo bruxo tem dinheiro. E sua lista de materiais esta aqui comigo, Arcano fez questão que eu a trouxesse.

- Er... Eu tenho dinheiro?

- É só você querer sacar de sua conta transparente! Ponha a mão no bolso e pense no quanto você quer. Quantas moedas, e só então elas serão sacadas de uma cont5a que todo bruxo tem, iniciantes recebem dez mil cavalos.

O garoto pôs a mão no bolso e pensou, a retirou cheia de moedas pratas e douradas, em cada uma tinham uma gravura de um senhor idoso, sorrindo alegremente.

- Estas prateadas, são podas, e as douradas são cavalos. Bem, eu acho que agora você está preparado, podemos ir?

- E meus pais? - perguntou o menino.

- A fique tranqüilo, a sua viajem, não vai demorar tanto assim, apenas umas duas horas e estará aqui de volta, aí sim eles receberão a mensagem na manhã seguinte.

- Sendo assim, tudo bem.

A mulher fez um aceno de concordância e então tomou novamente as mãos o objeto "tansplonshi" - sabe-se lá qual era o nome daquilo na cabeça de Elvys - jogou-o pro ar e no mesmo passo falou apontando a varinha:

- Accio Transponder.

Uma luz saiu do aparelho projetando um mapa, onde se via gravura e, com clareza, o nome de cidades. A mulher foi movendo o mapa para cima, para baixo, pro lado, pro outro até que soltou um pequeno gritinho de alívio.

- Achei! - e tampou a boca no mesmo instante.

- Estamos prontos, Um... Dois... Tr...

Um clarão invadiu o quarto naquele momento e Elvys sentiu seus pés fora do chão, começarão a rodar de todas as formas possíveis num ambiente cinza negro. De repente pararam de rodar e voltaram à posição normal e sentiram um grande impulso nos joelhos que se dobraram no impacto com o solo.

Depararam-se a uma sala escura com uma luz apagada, porém uma vela acesa.

- Flash. - Falou a mulher apontando a varinha para a luz apagada que clareou todo o quarto, iluminando retratos e mensagens gravadas nas paredes.

A sala escura, de repente se transformou em um pequeno quarto com uma porta destacada, a mulher rodou a maçaneta da porta, e Elvys se deparou com, o que parecia ser uma velha cidade do faroeste, as esquinas bem estreitas e muitas pessoas de vestes estranhas, havia também uma estátua de um minotáuro estava bem na sua frente com os dizeres "Bem Vindo a Groolers".

- O que é Groolers? - o garoto perguntou a mulher, que estava muito entusiasmada guardando sua varinha, e Elvys até percebeu que ela já estava enjoando as suas perguntas, pela cara que fez antes de responder.

- Groolers, é este pequeno vilarejo, onde podemos encontrar seus apetrechos. - a mulher falou sorrindo para um velho que estava assentado a um bar.

- Como está senhora Digo? - perguntou um rapaz muito atraente que passava por perto.

- Ah, Bem, Rodrigo, e você?

- Estou levando, eu e minha mãe viemos comprar os apetrechos.

- Tenho que ir agora, o senhor Elvys precisa comprar os dele para o primeiro ano.

- Seja bem vindo senhor Elvys.

Tudo parecia a Elvys, muito esquisito e ao mesmo tempo muito comum, o porém era que já se passava várias horas e eles não tinham comprado ainda nada, e seu bolso ainda continuara cheio de moedas.

O tempo estava claro e nem parecia à noite gelada em que estava em sua casa. Ele achou que já eram umas oito horas da manhã, mas bem no fundo daquela cidadezinha havia um grande relógio no topo de uma torre que marcava doze horas e quarenta e três minutos.

Eles entraram numa loja antiga, e que fazia tempo que sua pintura não tinha sido retocada. "Encantos Mágicos da Srª. Bonner", estava escrito na placa acima.

- Bom dia? - Nan falou batendo palmas para ver se havia alguém naquela loja.

- Senhora Nan, a senhora disse bom dia, ainda estamos de noite. - Elvys falou para a mulher de um gesto duvidoso.

- Sim, Elvys, mas aqui não há noite, apenas dia e tarde, mas o relógio deles é igual aos dos esquisitos, assim como o nosso em Volta Quadrada também.

- O que desejam queridos. - uma mulher de cabelos longos, louros e caracolados, bem magra e bastante bonita aos olhos de Elvys, veio na direção oposta à senhora que estava virada conversando com Elvys, e ao mesmo tempo em que entrou, Nan virou para ver quem era.

- Bonner! - Nan falou alegremente ao ver a moça.

- Senhora Astence, quanto tempo. Ah não me diga que resolveu visitar os amigos?

- É uma ótima idéia Bonner, - Nan falou quando olhando para Elvys que franziu a testa. - Mas estou a serviço de Arcano, que me pediu pra vir pessoalmente ajudar ao senhor Elvys.

- É muita sorte sua garoto - a mulher virou para Elvys - A senhora Astence é uma ótima compradora, saberá escolher seus apetrechos.

- Obrigado - falou o garoto.

- Bem então vamos logo comprá-los, não é? - Nan perguntou ao garoto e o mesmo concordou rapidamente com a cabeça.

Ela pôs sobre a mesa de Bonner uma lista de produtos, ingredientes e outros apetrechos que Elvys nunca tinha visto antes, mas foi enchendo sua sacola, que recebeu da senhora Bonner.

Entraram em várias lojas, uma delas foi a "Raposas Queimadas", onde coletou fetos e pele de raposas para ingredientes. Entraram também em uma livraria para comprar os materiais didáticos, a livraria não tinha nenhuma placa, mas dentro dela bem acima de uma prateleira cheia de livros havia um tecido cinza com letras bem grandes, "Gota Sábia".

Lá, eles compraram vários livros, inclusive um rolo de vinte milhas de papel. Assim foi toda a manhã, já tinha se passado umas três horas, mas quando Elvys olhou para o relógio ainda eram uma hora e trinta e cinco minutos da madrugada.

- Você está faminto, Elvys, eu imagino, vamos ali à Buffets - Nan falou apontando para, o que parecia ser, uma lanchonete.

Eles sentaram numa mesa bem no fundo onde não havia ninguém, como o local era bastante movimentado, mas onde eles estavam não havia movimento Elvys achou o momento certo para perguntas.

- Senhora Nan.

- Sim, Elvys.

- Er... Eu não deixei de notar algumas coisas, sabe?

- Sim, pode falar, agora é o momento exato para suas questões.

- Por que estas pessoas daqui não podem ver a noite?

- Bem, na verdade podem só que este lugar é amaldiçoado, e ao mesmo tempo encantado.

- Como assim? - perguntou o garoto bem curiosamente.

- Havia um bruxo. - a mulher começou quando foi interrompida.

- Vai querer alguma coisa senhora? - Uma moça vestida de garçonete apareceu.

- Ah, sim, duas tortas de pernas de galinha, por favor.

A garçonete fez sinal de concordância com a cabeça e saiu.

- Bem, como eu dizia havia um bruxo, que morava nesta vila ele se candidatou a ser o Ministro da Magia, mas não conseguiu, não recebeu nenhum voto. Ele se revoltou, é claro, e jogou sobre esta vila uma maldição. - Nan foi interrompida novamente.

- Aqui está senhora, seu pedido. - Novamente a garçonete.

- Obrigado, - Nan falou recebendo os dois pratos de torta e empurrando um deles para Elvys. - Bem continuando, ele jogou sobre esta vila, uma maldição terrível.

- E qual maldição?

- Esta maldição faz com que todos que estejam nesta vila, ao ver a luz da lua, morram. - ela falou vendo a boca do garoto se abrindo. - Então Arcano fez um encantamento aqui, e fez com que a lua nunca fosse vista, e que nunca ficasse de noite neste local.

- Mas esta maldição, é só para o povo que mora aqui? - o menino perguntou olhando atenciosamente pela janela, as pessoas que passavam.

- Não, a maldição não está sobre as pessoas, está sobre a vila, qualquer pessoa que esteja aqui e veja a luz da lua morre, mas isso não acontece mais, depois do encantamento não, Arcano fez isso por causa da grande perca da década de cinqüenta, mais de mil bruxos morreram. E logo depois este bruxo foi preso na prisão dos bruxos, e morreu, ninguém sabe como.

- E como sabem que ele morreu?

- No dia havia muito sangue na cela que ele estava, e pedaços de sua pele estavam espalhados por toda prisão.

- E agora eu queria saber por que mandara para mim ratos e baratas? - O menino perguntou olhando, agora, atentamente para a mulher.

Ela fez um gesto de dúvida, para saber se contaria ou não e então falou.

- Pois bem, há anos é uma tradição de preparação de bruxos iniciais, o feitiço de ratos e baratas. Os ratos fazem à pessoa adormecer, e as baratas entram no corpo das pessoas e depositam um líquido especial dentro delas, um "adcervoly", o liquido que transforma as pessoas em bruxos.

- Mas, baratas entraram em mim? - O menino falou apalpando com as mãos a garganta.

- Sim quando você sonhou com a garota que estava caída ao chão, no momento em que começaram a sair baratas da boca dela, no seu sonho, começou a sair na sua boca. - A mulher falou olhando o garoto fazendo um gesto de nojo - E o rato que estava em cima de sua barriga, o adormecia, para que você não sentisse nada.

- Bem já é hora de irmos já está quase amanhecendo no mundo lá fora. Vamos?

- Eu só tenho mais uma pergunta, Aqui é São Paulo?

- Bem, exatamente, não é a cidade, mas estamos no território do estado de São Paulo, por isso que aqui também é São Paulo. Não podemos mais perder tempo, vamos logo.

Ele terminou de comer sua torta e eles desceram para o mesmo local de onde vieram. E quando chegaram, a mulher jogou pra cima seu aparelho e disse:

- Accio Transponder.

Uma luz projetou novamente um mapa e ela apontou para um local, o que parecia ser a sua cidade e então ela disse.

- Pronto? Um... Dois... Tre...

E depois do clarão estavam novamente em seu quarto e a luz do dia já começava a raiar.

- Bem Elvys é o seguinte, seus pais terão um sonho explicativo, todos dois do mesmo jeito, e quando eles disserem a você, diga a eles a verdade, e se não conseguir convencê-los, envie uma mensagem para mim em Volta Quadrada, que eu virei para ajudar-lhe.

- Mas como irei enviar esta mensagem?

- Seu rato.

O garoto olhou para a cama e viu o rato deitado no que parecia esta no quinto sono.

- E cinco dias antes de sua partida, você receberá uma mensagem minha informando o local de sua saída, mas lembre-se não conte a ninguém sobre o nosso mundo.

- Tudo bem. - respondeu o garoto e ao mesmo tempo acenando rapidamente com a cabaça.

- Bem então eu já vou indo. Accio Transponder. Tchau Elvys, Um... Dois... Tre...


	4. CAP 3

--** CAPÍTULO 3 **--

**VOLTA QUADRADA AIR**

Os dias se passaram rápido, e logo o domingo chegou. O tempo estava aberto e uma brisa suave ecoava por toda casa, e Elvys passou o dia próximo da família.

E no dia seguinte a despedida de mãe e filho foi muito triste, mas o próprio Elvys conformava a mãe dizendo que ainda voltaria, e que ela não ficasse tão triste assim que ele mandaria notícias assim que pudesse.

Arrumou todas as suas coisas e pôs seu rato no bolso. Foram até a BR bem cedo, pois na mensagem não estava escrito a hora em que o caminhão iria passar. Demorou mais ou menos uns vinte minutos, e ele já estava ficando preocupado, pensando que o caminhão já tivera passado mais cedo, ou se ainda iria passar, ninguém sabe a hora. Mais olhou logo a diante um caminhão antigo, azul, com os dizeres logo acima no pára-brisa "Ferrarians".

O caminhão foi se aproximando e até parar um pouco antes de onde ele estava. Ele avistou um homem, aparentemente idoso e gordo descer do caminhão e dirigindo-se a um rapaz que estava com uma mala na beira da BR também. O rapaz balançava o dedo, dizendo que não, que ele tinha se enganado, que ele não era Euvi.

- Hei - gritou o garoto acenando para o homem.

O homem entrou novamente no caminhão e tentou ligá-lo, alguma coisa estava impedindo, ele desceu novamente do veículo, abriu o capô do caminhão e ficou olhando e olhando, mexeu em alguma coisa, depois voltou para o caminhão e ligou-o, acelerou até o ponto em que Elvys estava, com todas suas coisas, e um rato em seu bolso.

- Você deve ser Elvi - afirmou o homem que desceu do caminhão pegando uma das malas de Elvys.

- Não, na verdade, me chamo Elvys. - Corrigiu o garoto.

- Bem foi isso que eu quis dizer. Então vamos?

Aquele homem era realmente muito estranho, usava um chapéu, particularmente fora de moda, e umas vestes parecidas com pele de vaca.

Elvys o ficou olhando colocar suas malas numa parte à trás da cabine do caminhão, e o viu dando a volta e chegando ao banco do motorista, deu a ignição na chave e ligou-o com facilidade, acelerou em macha neutra, passou três segundos com um sorriso largo, olhando para uma senhora que atravessava a pista, voltou a olhar para o garoto e disse:

- Não vai entrar?

- Ca... Claro - falou assustadamente para o pneu careca do caminhão.

O garoto entrou, fechou a porta do caminhão ao seu lado, e só então começaram a sair daquela cidade. E naquele momento Elvys ficou muito pensativo, achou que estava enlouquecendo. As luzes dos recentes acontecimentos tinham deixado sem explicação e só umas palavras vinham em sua mente, "razão sem razão, querer sem querer, o vento me guiará" lia então as palavras que estavam escritas em seu livro de Pensamentos Abstratos, que tivera comprado com Nan no vilarejo de Groolers.

Depois deu uma olhada no livro de Feitiços vol. 1, que estava logo abaixo ao de pensamentos abstratos.

Abiciamm - feitiço para confundir os movimentos do alvo.

Accilibar - Feitiço para remoção de feitiços hostiços.

Accio - Ativa um objeto mágico, atrai o alvo bruscamente para o originário.

- E então, Euvi, fale-me de você - falou o homem que parecia já estar agonizado de ver o garoto caindo em leitura.

- Er... Elvys,

- Oh, desculpe.

- Bem até recentemente eu não sabia que era um bruxo, tive vários momentos estranhos e sonhos também, tive a visita de Ramos e de Nan.

- Ah, grande Nan - acrescentou o homem. - Sim, mas me conte mais.

Elvys contou toda a história para o homem até que estavam chegando a uma cidade.

- Porto Franco - falou o homem que estava olhando para a placa dos limites da cidade. - Cidade muito bela, já visitou a beira-rio daqui?

- Ah, não. - falou o garoto não muito interessado.

- Você quer que eu lhe leve lá, para visitar?

- Ah, prefiro que não, não quero perder o avião. - falou o menino olhando para seus joelhos.

- Ah, o avião, não se preocupe garoto, nosso tempo está com vantagem. - o homem falou em um sorriso meramente falso.

Na verdade aquele homem não era muito confiável a Elvys, ele tinha um sorriso de desinteressar qualquer um.

Foram visitar a beira-rio daquela cidade, à beira do Rio Tocantins, vendo a vista da cidade de Tocantinópolis, E o homem lhe ofereceu um cachorro-quente. A vontade de Elvys, na verdade, era de cheirar a comida, para assegurar-se de que ela não estava envenenada, mas isso fugiu de sua cabeça, logo voltaram para estrada.

Depois disto não se falou mais nada no caminho. Elvys apenas estava lendo seu livro de Clarividência Natural, e o homem só olhava de relance para Elvys, mas percebendo que ele estava mergulhado na leitura abriu a boca e fechou não querendo incomodá-lo, prestando bastante atenção na movimentada BR-010.

- Seja Bem Vindo a Imperatriz, portal da Amazônia. - Leu o homem avisando a Elvys, que estava tão ocupado com seu livro. - O aeroporto fica logo ali garoto.

Elvys olhou de repente aquela cidade muito bonita.

O homem parou bem à frente a um cercado, onde Elvys pôde ver alguns aviões estacionados ao longe, e uma pista muito larga e longa.

- Bem garoto é aqui que vou deixá-lo, aqui você está seguro contra Ca... - o Homem fez um gesto de que tinha falado de mais.

- Contra quem? - falou o menino de relance.

- Nada, o importante é que você está prestes a ir para Volta Quadrada. Bem você está com o dinheiro de comprar sua passagem?

- Sim, estou.

- Bem você precisará entrar naquele portão escuro, está vendo? - falou o homem apontando para um portão escuro ao lado da entrado do aeroporto, e ao mesmo tempo vendo o garoto balançar a cabeça em concordância. - Bem é lá que você deverá comprar sua passagem. E eu já vou indo, foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Elvys.

- O prazer foi todo meu, Lerryans.

O homem acelerou e logo sumiu de vista. Elvys caminhou em direção ao portão escuro e então, ao chegar, bateu palmas. Saiu um rapaz de mais ou menos vinte anos, olhos azuis, e bem atraente.

- Em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Er, eu quero comprar uma passagem para Volta Quadrada. - falou o garoto.

- Como você se chama? - falou o homem tirando do bolso o que parecia ser um bloco de papel.

- Elvys - falou o menino levantando a cabeça para verificar seu nome sendo escrito pelo rapaz.

- Prazer Elvys, meu nome é Zadeniz. - o Homem falou entregando a Elvys a passagem. - São dois cavalos e quatro podas.

- Ah, claro. - falou o menino entregando para o homem as moedas prateadas e douradas.

- Sua passagem será carimbada, na saída de seu terminal, - Falou o homem colocando o bloco novamente em seu bolso e entrando.

Começou a entrar por uma parte do aeroporto, e então não sabia para onde ir, em sua passagem havia um, estampado, "Terminal 0,001".

"Este número não pode ser o de um terminal", pensou com sigo mesmo, olhou o quadro de vôos e via número de vários terminais, mas nenhum era o dele, pois eram formados por números completos, "terminal 02, terminal 05, etc.". Resolveu então pedir informação para um guarda, que estava em pé ao lado de um banco de concreto, na parede do salão principal do aeroporto, na qual estava sentada uma senhora, com uma capa de frio. Elvys achou estranho, pois na verdade estava fazendo calor, muito calor.

- Er, o senhor poderia me informar onde fica o terminal zero vírgula... - o menino começou a pedir informação ao guarda quando foi interrompido por aquela senhora que estava sentada logo ali.

- Elvys, querido, vamos o seu vôo já vai sair - falou a mulher empurrando Elvys para longe do guarda. - Ficou maluco garoto, Nan não te disse para não falar nada com ninguém?

- Ah... Desculpe, mas... Quem é a senhora?

- Não temos tempo para questionários. - falou a mulher puxando, fortemente o garoto para fora do aeroporto - Seu terminal não é nenhum que faça parte deste aeroporto. Leia sua passagem e talvez descubra aonde ir.

O garoto abaixou a cabeça, de modo a olhar para sua passagem onde estava:

Perdidos & Achados

Elvys

**TERMINAL ****0,****001**

Volta Quadrada Air

Imediatamente o garoto olhou para trás e, viu um galpão que estava ao lado da entrada do aeroporto onde se podia ler:

"PERDIDOS & ACHADOS"

O garoto virou para a senhora e disse incredulamente:

- Ah, então... - olhou para sua frente e aquela senhora não estava mais lá, e então olhou a sua volta, mas nenhum sinal do paradeiro daquela senhora.

Voltou para si, girou os calcanhares e foi em direção ao galpão a passos lentos, e então ao entrar lá viu uma moça, muito bela, atrás de um balcão com vários embrulhos.

- Sim querido, o que você perdeu, ou achou? - falou a moça, não dando muita atenção ao menino, esfregando as unhas com uma lixa e dando olhares desafiadores ao garoto.

- Acho que... Meu vôo - disse o garoto, olhando para o salão vazio, e achando que tivera se atrasado demais.

- Qual é seu terminal? - falou a moça deixando de lado a lixa e passando a olhar mais atentamente para o garoto.

- Aqui diz zero, vírgula, zero, zero, um, mas eu...

- Por aquele portão, por favor, - falou a mulher tomando para si novamente a lixa e apontado para um portão, que estava entre uma outra pilha de embrulhos várias carteiras de bolso em cima deles.

O menino caminhou em direção ao portão e ao chegar a alguns centímetros, o mesmo se abriu automaticamente, e ao passar dele viu uma fila de pessoas, mais ou menos de sua idade.

E ao barulho do portão se fechando todos olharam para trás em movimento brusco. E lá da frente caminhava um homem auto, com terno e gravata, em direção a Elvys, e ao se aproximar disse:

- Está pronto para ir para Volta Quadrada garoto? - ele perguntou indignamente para o garoto, que olhou imediatamente para seus joelhos mais se conscientizou para responder.

- Sim.

- Pois então se poste na fila, o Volta Quadrada Air, está quase chegando.

E o homem voltou para frente da fila. Demorara alguns minutos, e ao vidro do terminal, Elvys pôde ver um avião se estacionando bem à frente deles. Ouviu muitos "uff" de pessoas à frente. O avião não era nada grande, digamos que um "jatinho particular" para umas três pessoas, e no terminal havia mais de cem.

A fila começou a andar e logo chegaram à saída do terminal para o avião, ele deixou sua intimidade e tocou no garoto à sua frente e disse:

- É neste avião que iremos viajar?

- Sim, não é excitante? - falou o garoto que tinha se virado para falar com Elvys, ele tinha uma aparência regular, tinha olhos castanhos, cabelos pretos, era da altura de Elvys.

- Como você se chama mesmo? - Elvys perguntou ao garoto se sentido um tolo.

- Paulo Clorees, e você?

- Elvys Vieira.

- Prazer. - Paulo falou estendendo à mão para Elvys.

Eles caminharam pelo andaime até o avião. Elvys pôde ver pelos buracos do andaime uma porção de ferrugem no avião que estavam prestes a entrar. "Eles querem que agente viaje nisso?", perguntou consigo mesmo. Foi quando entraram no avião.

Elvys podia ouvir à sua frente, vários "Ohh" e quando entrou no avião se deparou com uma imensa aeronave no interior daquele avião não muito em condições.

As poltronas eram bastante confortáveis, e havia um imenso corredor formado por várias delas. Admirado Elvys nem sabia onde sentar. Todos estavam bem acomodados. Ele guardou suas malas em um canto com as dos demais. Paulo estava em uma poltrona, ao lado de uma janela, e convidou Elvys para sentar ao seu lado.

O Avião começou a levantar vôo, e em toda a viagem Elvys e Paulo tiveram grande amizade. Elvys contou tudo a ele, e ele contara também a Elvys sobre sua vida.

Paulo era filho de bruxos legítimos. Sua mãe se chama Doris Clorees, e seu pai Samuel Clorees. E se aprofundaram em uma longa conversa, Paulo mostrou seu rato a Elvys e ligeiramente Elvys pegou Dominik de seu bolso que parecia estar faminto.

- Ah, ele não comeu nada hoje, pobre coitado. - falou Elvys olhando para Dominik com dó.

- Ah, pegue alguns tesuálios, Tilts adora. - Falou entregando umas bolinhas gosmentas para o seu rato e com a outra mão estendida dando um pouco a Elvys.

- Er, obrigado. - Falou Elvys pegando aquela coisa gosmenta com as mãos e entregando rapidamente para Dominik que abocanhava com pressa desesperadamente.

A viajem prosseguiu até que uma voz do nada saiu dizendo:

"Atenção estamos chegando em Volta Quadrada, e no momento estamos sobrevoando a cidade de Campinas".

Elvys se juntou a Paulo para ver da janela aquela maravilhosa cidade, extremamente grande, e teve um pequeno embrulho no estomago ao lembrar de estar chegando em Volta Quadrada.

Depois de alguns minutos o avião começou a descer, até que, finalmente estar em terra firme. Estava em outro aeroporto, e seguindo os passos daquele homem, Elvys e todos os alunos continuaram em direção à saída do aeroporto, e quando chegou ao lado de fora olhou para trás e viu uma grande placa, "AEROPORTO DE BRUXOS DE VOLTA QUADRADA". E descendo a vista percebeu que também estava olhando para a placa uma garota, de corpo muito bem formado.

- Vamos Tracy. - falou uma amiga da garota que estava colocando uma mochila nas costas.

De repente a garota deu um passo em direção a Elvys, sem perceber ainda que o garoto estivesse lá, e quando virou parou abruptamente e olhou o garoto, os dois se entreolharam em um logo delírio, pareciam que estavam encantados. Naquele momento, Elvys, sentiu seu coração pular para fora do peito, ele parecia estar hipnotizado, aquela era a garota que tinha sonhado desmaiando em suas férias, durante o processo de preparação de bruxo.

A garota, boquiaberta estava mirando o garoto e ao mesmo tempo sendo puxada por sua amiga, e quando foi finalmente tirada da mira de Elvys, só então conseguiu caminhar com sua amiga. Elvys virou para trás e olhou para Paulo que sorria para ele.

- Que isso, colega. Mal chegou à escola e já está arrasando corações.

- Paulo, vamos indo quero te dizer uma coisa. - eles começaram a caminhar e então Elvys continuou - Lembra daquela menina que te disse que tinha sonhado com ela durante o meu processo de bruxo?

- Sim, lembro. - completou Paulo que ainda continuava a sorrir.

- É esta menina ai!

- Nossa - A mudança de expressão no rosto de Paulo mudou de feliz para assustado. - Fala sério.

- Estou falando sério.

Eles se entreolharam e continuaram a caminhar sem dizer nada. O caminho era um pouco longo, e logo mais à frente avistaram uma ponta de uma masmorra, muito grande, e muito alta, e começaram, ao longo do percurso a avistar partes do castelo, até que por fim puderam avistar todo aquele castelo, e como era bonito, tinha um muro de aproximadamente cinco metros.


	5. CAP 4

-- **CAPÍTULO 4 **--

**O RAPTO**

O castelo era realmente grande, deslumbrante, e que completava a paisagem, em relação ao imenso azul do céu. As masmorras ficavam acima das grandes torres, elas projetavam à luz do sol, num brilho razoável, e distinto como se fossem espelhos. Havia ao lado de uma imensa torre, um salão muito grande, ao qual se realizavam os eventos.

Os alunos encantados tropeçavam em pedras, e fugiam do caminho entrando na mata, de tanto olharem para cima, avistando o castelo. Ao se aproximarem, perceberam que havia uma espécie de dois leões em uma gravura que ficava na parede de pedra polida do grande salão, ao quais estes leões seguravam cada um, uma espada apontada para o alto fazendo as duas se cruzarem acima.

Além destra e de outras coisas, que encantavam os alunos, havia um longo jardim ao lado de fora do imenso muro que rodeava a escola. E na parede do muro, havia várias pinturas em forma de caricatura, o qual Paulo tinha dito ser todos os diretores e diretoras da escola, e apontando para um homem barbudo, segurando em sua mão uma aliança de ouro, a expondo a todos que quisessem olhar.

- Este é Calisto Aliança, ele era o diretor desta escola, antes de Arcano Arkeyro, ele teve uma morte, que até hoje não foi desvendada pelo ministério da magia. - ele falou em um modo até compreensivo. - E aquele é Arcano. - Ele apontou para a gravura que estava acima de todas, estava no topo.

Elvys pode avistar um homem, abaixo de uma capa, onde apenas podiam-se ver seus olhos, brilhantes. Ele segurava um cajado, e na ponta deste cajado saía uma espécie de luz. Suas vestes, em forma de capa, envolviam seu pescoço em uma, muito estranha, forma de gola.

- Então este é Arcano. - falou um menino, baixinho, que estava logo atrás deles.

- Sim. - falou Paulo, olhando por cima do garoto, que realmente era muito baixinho. - Hei você ainda não tem idade para estudar magia, tem?

- Claro que tenho, - falou o menino colando a mão fechada na testa e batendo. - Eu tenho 16 anos.

- Nossa, mas como você é pequeno. - falou Elvys, admirando o tamanho do garoto. - Num bom sentido, é claro.

- Er... Como você se chama? - falou Paulo arrogante.

- Shanaelton - disse o garoto estendendo a mão para Paulo.

- Eu sou Paulo, este meu amigo aqui é Elvys - falou Paulo tocando no ombro de Elvys.

- Prazer - disse Elvys, estendendo também a mão para Shanaelton.

Os três caminharam juntos até chegarem bem mais próximo ao castelo. Ao redor do grande muro havia uma espécie de rio, que Paulo disse que era cheio de jacarés e criaturas aquáticas perigosas.

- Paulo, como é que você sabe tanto de Volta Quadrada, se nunca tivera aqui antes? - perguntou Elvys que admirava os fatos relatados por Paulo.

- Meu irmão, Diogo, estuda aqui já há dois anos, ele está no terceiro ano.

Eles continuaram a caminhar para a margem do rio que rodeava o castelo. Bem a frente deles estava um portão de madeira muito grande, da altura do muro. O homem, que estava coordenando a fila no terminal 0,001 voltara à frente do grupo que agora estava todo espalhado na frente do castelo.

Elvys viu ao seu lado Tracy e sua amiga, ele a olhou, mas ela não o notou. O homem que voltara a frente começou.

- Hum, hum... Atenção todos, atenção... Aten... A... - Ninguém parecia ouvi-lo. - ATENÇÃO!

Todos olhavam assustados, vendo aquele homem gritar.

- Bem... Deixem eu me apresentar. - falou o homem batendo a mão no peito. - Sou Warrior Streepton, sou o auxiliar chefe de Volta Quadrada. Então agora eu quero que vocês organizem filas correspondentes ao ano de vocês, começaremos com o primeiro ano aqui - Warrior falou apontado o chão em certo ponto. - primeiro ano, faça uma fila aqui, e o segundo ano aqui, ao lado do primeiro, assim como os demais.

Aos poucos as dez filas foram sendo organizadas. Elvys estava em nono lugar de sua fila, acompanhado por Paulo e Shanaelton. E em primeiro lugar, Elvys não conseguia parar de olhar para lá, estava a Tracy.

- Bem acho que já estamos todos prontos, - falou Warrior virando-se para o portão, que estava na outra margem do rio, bateu palmas duas vezes em um barulho seco.

De repente o portão começou a descer para o outro lado da margem, e junto com ele correntes o acompanharam, formando uma ponte para passagem ao castelo. Os alunos admirados apenas olhavam, descendo suas cabeças ao mesmo passo do movimento do portão.

- Pois bem, vamos lá, apenas o primeiro ano, vão entrando. - falou Warrior passando as mãos para abrir aos alunos, que começaram a caminhar em direção a porta de entrada para a escola.

Tracy saiu na frente sendo empurrada pelos outros alunos do primeiro ano que a seguiam logo atrás.

Após o portão de entrada, puderam ver outro grande jardim, em um pátio em gramado que cobria por todo terreno do castelo, assim não se podia ver terra em todo jardim, a menos nos vasos de plantas que se mexiam, a qual tinha um tipo de "boca", que abria e após alguns segundos fechava em um movimento brusco. Logo à frente havia um salão de entrada cheio de ornamentações de plantas, e no meio havia uma árvore, que estava ainda enfeitada de natal.

À frente de todos havia uma escada larga e uma placa, pendurada a dois barbantes, com as escrituras "SEJAM BEM-VINDO A VOLTA QUADRADA". Os alunos começaram a subir em direção a um corredor da largura da escada que seguia em uma longa caminhada. Cheio de portas em todos os lados, o que pareceu a Elvys que fossem as salas de aulas, mas na realidade puderam ver, no final, algumas portas abertas, e cheias de livros, equipamentos aquáticos, restos de mesas e carteiras quebradas, onde Elvys notou ser algum tipo de depósito ou dispensa. Logo à frente havia outras duas escadas só que menores, uma descia e outra subia, a largura das duas completava a largura do corredor.

Esperaram os outros alunos para que assim pudessem continuar, quando ouviram a voz de Warrior, que estava se aproximando junto com o segundo ano, "podem continuar a subir". Então eles continuaram até chegar ao patamar da escada, continuando até a segunda parte, que era do lado oposto. E quando subiram viram um portão duplo, que se destacava de todos os outros, e estava com uma placa acima deles dizendo "SALÃO PRINCIPAL".

Mas o caminho deles continuou a subir escadas e escadas, que era dificilmente memorável, sobe quatro, desce duas, vira, passa três portas, sobe mais três...

Mas chegaram ao topo de uma escada onde puderam avistar dez portas largas com um buraco redondo no meio delas, e do buraco saía um olho, estupidamente grande, ao qual preenchia todo o buraco, ele saía dava algumas rodadas e então voltava.

- Bem, ao adentrarem estas portas encontrarão, de cada ano o Salão Habitual, e dentro deles haverá vários dormitórios. - falou Warrior aos alunos parados ao pé da descida da escada. - Bem, como podem ver existem números nestas portas ao qual corresponde ao ano de vocês, entrem e esperem seus pertences que chegarão a alguns instantes. Após chegarem os pertences, separem seus materiais e apetrechos, e escolham seus dormitórios, há, e falando em dormitórios, cada um deles comporta cinco alunos, seno um o líder do dormitório, guardem suas roupas nos armários e vistam suas vestes para a G.R.E.

- O que ele quer dizer com GRE? - perguntou Elvys a Paulo.

- É a Grande Refeição de Entrada. Diogo disse que é esplendida.

Eles entraram e aguardaram os pertences. No dormitório de Elvys ficou Paulo, Shanaelton, um garoto gordinho, e um garoto loiro, o qual todos chamavam de Lipinho. Para a alegria de Elvys, ele foi escolhido como líder de seu dormitório. Vestiram suas veste e desceram as grandes escadas de pedra polida em direção ao Salão Principal.

Chegando lá viram cinco mesas compridas, e um assento da cada lado, do comprimento da mesa. Havia quadradinhos na mesa com nomes.

Nestas cinco grandes mesas, sentaram-se, conforme o quadrado que correspondiam aos seus nomes. Elvys rodeou três vezes a grande mesa até achar seu lugar e afundar-se nele. E sem perceber sentou-se na frente de Tracy, e olhou de repente e notou que estava, mais uma vez, olhando, obcecadamente, para aquela garota.

Quando se distraíram e voltaram a se olhar, Elvys quis, rudemente, tirar a visão. Ainda meio tímido, olhando para suas mãos, decidiu em sua mente, "Eu tenho que cumprimentá-la, eu não posso ter tanta vergonha. E além do mais pra quê ter vergonha de uma simples garota?". Mas Elvys sabia que aquela não era apenas uma simples garota. Ele tornou a olhar a garota que ainda continuava a olhá-lo quando ele sorriu em um gesto simpático, foi correspondido e então falou:

- Oi... Er... - Falou o garoto olhando seguramente para a garota agora - Meu nome é...

- Elvys, eu sei... - falou a garota agora sorrindo ainda mais, - Shanaelton me falou.

- Ah, o seu nome sei que é Traki - ele balançou a cabeça pelo esquecimento depois de encostar a mão no lado esquerdo da testa, se apoiar e ficar admirando a beleza da garota, - quero dizer... Trany, não, Tracy.

Eles sorriram um para o outro e então em gesto simples Tracy disse.

- Prazer

Minutos se passaram e eles se conheceram ainda mais. Então a comida estava sendo posta à mesa. Depois começaram a devorar, pois estavam famintos.

- Sejam todos bem-vindos - falou uma voz rouca feminina, no alto do palco - Hoje estamos reunidos mais uma vez, para festejar o início do ano letivo em Volta Quadrada. Bem após retornarem para seus dormitórios encontrarão em suas camas um memorando com os horários de suas aulas e seus professores. Lembrando a todos que não admitimos atraso.

Elvys avistou a velha e cansada face de Nan, segurando um longo papel no qual parecia estar lendo. Os alunos se fartaram na G.R.E. e então voltaram bandos por bandos para os salões habituais.

Quando Elvys subiu para o dormitório, lá estavam os memorandos na cama de cada um. Reuniram-se em um pequeno espaço do salão habitual do primeiro ano, e então começaram a ler os memorandos, Elvys, Paulo e Shanaelton.

Elvys pôde ver logo a alguns metros de si, a linda e admirada face de Tracy.

- Não é possível. Não... Mais que Droga. - Dizia Paulo olhando fixamente para seu memorando, a qual Elvys já tinha acabado de ler.

- O que foi?

- Colocaram a senhorita Bonner para nos dar aulas de Clarividência Natural. Ela é terrível. - Acrescentou Paulo com um desprezo temível.

Algumas horas depois todos foram para cama, Elvys se deitara na sua, mas não conseguia dormir, ficava lembrando de seus pais, de sua família, de todos os acontecimentos. Levantou-se e desceu as escadas alcançando o salão habitual do primeiro ano e seguiu em direção ao banheiro masculino, que ficava ao lado do feminino. E quando ia entrando no banheiro, na outra porta saiu Tracy vestida em um pijama, onde seu antebraço ficava coberto, e Elvys imaginara "ele é linda mesmo com o pijama". Os dois se olharam assustado.

- Oi Elvys. - falou Tracy parecendo desconfiada.

- Er... Oi... Tracy. Ah, resolvi descer pra ir até o banheiro.

- Er, eu fiz o mesmo, mas já estou indo.

- Espere eu acompanho você até seu dormitório.

- Não, não é necessário, eu posso ir sozinha, não precisa se incomodar.

- Imagina, não será nenhum incomedo, quero dizer incômodo.

Eles seguiram pelas escadas chegando à porta do dormitório em que Tracy dormia e então pararam e se entreolharam.

- Obrigado Elvys, você é um cavalheiro. Realmente.

Ela se inclinou em direção à Elvys e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Elvys sentiu o seu coração pular em alegria, mas não conseguindo dizer nada, apenas sorriu, a garota entrou para o quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si. Ele ficou parado do lado de fora olhando para a porta, e levemente levou a mão para o local onde tinha sido beijado pela moça e acariciou, ele teve uma sensação horrível de que estava sendo espionado, olhou para os dois lados do corredor e pareceu ver um vulto. Do outro lado estava Tracy escorada na porta e parecia feliz, olhando para baixo com um sorriso largo na boca.

Elvys desceu novamente as escadas, usou o banheiro e voltou para seu dormitório onde se deitou e ficou várias horas pensando na garota.

O dia parecia calmo e o céu tinha um relampejo de luz forte do sol, em um tempo aberto e alegre. O sino da escola começou a soar por todo castelo avisando aos alunos a hora de acordar.

Elvys vestiu suas veste, assim como os outros e desceram para o salão principal, onde encontraram todos os alunos sentados e tomando o café da manhã.

Elvys sentou em seu lugar, mas em sua frente não havia sinal algum de Tracy e sua amiga. Elvys imaginou que ela já tinham ido para a sala.

Seguido por Paulo e o gordinho de seu dormitório, Elvys chegou à sala de Feitiços para sua primeira aula. Na verdade havia uma cadeira vazia ao lado da amiga de Tracy, e Elvys notara que ela não estava na sala.

- Bem iremos iniciar a aula de hoje com as apresentações. - disse um homem que estava assentado atrás de uma mesa logo a frente de todos. - Meu nome é Carlos Brooklin, ou Professor Brooklin, como devem me chamar, estarei com vocês este ano com Feitiços. Agora eu quero que cada um se apresente espontaneamente. Começando com você. - o professor falou apontando para Paulo.

- Bem meu nome é Paulo.

E assim foi com todos os alunos, até que, olhando em uma ficha, o professor olhou atentamente como se estivesse contando os alunos com o olhar e falou.

- Parece estar faltando alguém, em minha lista tem quarenta e um alunos, mas na sala só há quarenta.

Mas ninguém se pronunciou nem fez gestos, quando de repente o sino soou.

- Bem irei investigar quem está faltando. Por hoje vocês estão dispensados.

Saíram da sala enfrentando a grande multidão de alunos lá fora. Elvys correu em direção à amiga de Tracy até que quando a alcançou segurou o ombro dela até a garota olhar para trás e então falou.

- Er, oi... Er, e a Tracy, por que não veio hoje? - o menino falou olhando para os sapatos.

- Realmente não sei onde ela está. A procurei por todo salão habitual, mas ela não estava, quando acordei sua cama ainda estava desarrumada, mas ela já não estava mais lá. - Falou a menina, amiga de Tracy num tom arrogante.

- Er, você não tem idéia de onde ela esteja?

- Não. Estou muito preocupada com ela, e se me der licença...

- Não, espere, - falou Elvys segurando no braço da garota, - Er, então ta, nos vemos por ai.

Eles se distanciaram e Elvys logo encontrou Paulo e contou a ele sobre a garota. Chegando, todos, no salão principal, avistaram uma figura se aproximando do palco e se pronunciando.

- Atenção alunos, peço a atenção de todos, - o homem usava uma capa que cobria todo corpo e com um capuz que deixara apenas sua face descoberta. - Peço a todos que vão imediatamente para seus dormitórios e não saiam de lá até segundo mandato. Infelizmente uma aluna do primeiro ano foi raptada, ainda não temos idéia de quem seja, mas deixou um recado em meu escritório, eu receio que seja... Deixa pra lá o importante é que todos estejam seguros em seus dormitórios, pois iremos começar uma busca minuciosa para achar a Senhorita Anne.

Os alunos começaram a ir para seus dormitórios e Elvys teve certeza que Tracy estava correndo perigo, lembrou de seu nome ser Tracy Anne, quem mais poderia ser a Senhorita Anne? Chegando ao dormitório todos estavam preocupados, e uma garota estava aos prantos, pelo que se podia escutar no dormitório de Tracy, o qual era liderado por Emillia Carnston, uma garota magra, cabelos longos e morenos, era a amiga de Tracy.

Horas depois o sino do castelo novamente soou e todos desceram para o salão, e chegando lá estava Arcano, Nan, Tracy toda machucada e Emillia a abraçando com todas as forças.

Arcano novamente tomou a frente e começou.

- A aluna Tracy, foi encontrada pelos auxiliares do castelo, na masmorra da torre do Coith, ela estava com o temível Calisto, que até pouco tempo pensávamos que tinha morrido. Ele esteve procurando sua aliança por dois dias em nosso castelo, então resolveu raptar uma aluna para conseguir de nós sua aliança, felizmente, conseguimos capturá-lo, quando Tracy pôde ver um de nossos auxiliares, ela se lançou contra Calisto, e fez com que os dois caíssem no chão, então Warrior aproveitou a oportunidade, já que estava com sua varinha preparada, laçou o feitiço Congellus e consegui capturar Calisto, que está preso em Soccet Woods, e recuperou nossa aluna Tracy, que sofreu alguns ferimentos mais será encaminhada para o salão hospitalar, com certeza a Sr. Lee conseguirá curá-la. Agora podem se sentar e aproveitar o almoço.


	6. CAP 5

--** CAPÍTULO 5 **--

**UM BEIJO NEGADO**

Já se passara muito tempo depois do almoço, e Elvys ainda estava no salão habitual, à espera de Tracy, para que lhe pudesse contar o que exatamente teria acontecido em sua ausência.

Depois de alguns minutos, entraram pela porta, que Elvys observava atentamente, Paulo e Shanaelton.

- Elvys, devemos ir ainda teremos aula de Clarividência Natural. - falou Paulo com desprezo.

- Então vamos? Parece que estamos atrasados. - falou Shanaelton olhando para o relógio que estava na parede do salão habitual.

- Vamos.

Eles desceram às escadas de pedra polida em direção às salas de aula até alcançarem a de Clarividência Natural. Percebendo que a aula já tivera sido iniciada eles entraram desconfiados.

- Os senhores deveriam estar aqui há dez minutos! - Exclamou uma mulher que Elvys logo a reconheceu, era aquela mulher de uma loja em Groolers, a senhorita Bonner.

- Er... Nos... Só...

- Sentem-se em seus lugares. Bem acompanhem o conteúdo com o seu colega do lado. Bem voltando ao assunto classe - ela se virou para os outros alunos e continuou - a Clarividência Natural é uma arte de adivinhar, descobrir facilmente, entre outros aspectos que podem consequentemente facilitar a vida de um bruxo. E hoje como já disse iremos iniciar com a arte de desvendar os significados dos sonhos. Quero que façam como atividade que amanhã vocês vão até a biblioteca e procurem no livro de sonhos o significado de seus sonhos de hoje.

O dia terminara em uma brisa fresca e sonolenta e até que todos entraram no salão principal para a refeição da tarde, Elvys esperava por Tracy para saber dos detalhes. Sentou-se em seu lugar e pegou uma fatia de pão, viu um vulto a sua frente e se virou para olhar o lindo e machucado rosto de Tracy.

- Tracy! - Ele disse com animação e preocupação ao mesmo tempo.

- Oi, Elvys, temos muito que conversar. E sinceramente não estou a fim de comer nada, vamos até o salão habitual?

Eles seguiram e subiram pelas escadas até o salão. Pararam na porta que tinha um buraco e dele saiu um olho grande que observaram os dois atentamente e entrou em seu buraco e ao mesmo tempo fez a porta se abrir. Eles entraram e se sentaram em um canto do salão.

- Elvys, eu tive tanto medo... - falou Tracy já com som de choro.

- M as o que realmente aconteceu?

- Bem primeiro eu levantei na madrugada para ver se você... Deixa pra lá. Eu levantei e caminhei um pouco pelo corredor dos dormitórios e apareceu um homem de repente, e me segurou e colocou um pano com uma porção de dormir, segundo o professor Arcano, e me levou para uma masmorra. E me fez refém para que Arcano entregasse uma aliança, eu não sei por que ele quer tanto esta aliança. E quando eu vi Warrior me atirei nele e nos caímos, e Warrior conseguiu me ajudar e ele o capturou.

- Mas para que você foi sair de sua cama na madrugada?

- Para... Ver... Se... Você ainda estava... Dormindo...

Elvys olhou profundamente nos olhos de Tracy e viu ela se aproximar até chegar muito perto de seu rosto, ela fechou os olhos num gesto em que Elvys pode perceber que ela ia beijá-lo.

- E quem era realmente este homem, - Elvys falou fazendo com que Tracy recuasse de seu gesto que provavelmente iria beijá-lo.

- Er... Ele é o ex-diretor da escola - ela disse envergonhada pelo gesto que foi negado.

Elvys pareceu um pouco tenso, e idiota ao mesmo tempo. Acabou de negar um beijo à pessoa em que ele mais queria ter beijado em toda vida. Percebeu que Tracy se sentiu inútil e que teria certeza de que ela iria embora naquele instante sem nunca mais querer olhar em seus olhos, e vendo que a situação poderia se tornar constrangedora ele segurou as mão da garota e disse num quase que sussurro.

- Olha Tracy... Eu estou bastante indeciso sobre o que eu quero e... No entanto eu... Não queria magoar você, Eu só...

- Não diga nada, você não deve se desculpar, eu, é quem devo, fui muito precipitada, não devia ter agido dessa forma.

- Olha Tracy, desde que eu te vi, eu... Me... A... A... Admirei, com sua beleza e posso te dizer também que me interessei muito em você, mas, é... Que eu não estou pronto para um relacionamento com você depois do que aconteceu. Você nem imagina como eu fiquei preocupado com você.

- Elvys, já que não pode haver nada entre nós dois eu apenas queria que nós nos tornássemos amigos, e grande amigos.

- Por mim será um prazer tê-la como amiga.

Ele se inclinou e deu um grande abraço na garota, ficou suspirando um pouco o cheiro do cabelo de Tracy e imaginou que bobagem estava fazendo, dispensando a menina que nunca tivera amado tanto, que por ela era capaz de enfrentar qualquer coisa.

Eles se entreolharam e Elvys viu cair do olho de Tracy uma lágrima que o comoveu e então ela disse limpando a lágrima.

- Bem já é hora de subir para o meu dormitório, o jantar já vai começar sabe.

Ela se despediu e subiu. Elvys ficou sentado e imaginando o que tinha acabado de fazer, a grande besteira, e segundos depois entrou pela porta Paulo, parecendo cansado, e olhando para o amigo já se atirou na poltrona onde minutos antes Tracy esta sentada.

- E ai mano, que ta pegando? - falou Paulo muito convincente.

- Na verdade é o que eu não peguei...

- Xiii!!! Parece que o cara levou um fora daqueles...

- Não na verdade eu dei um fora.

- Que isso? Tu ta doido, e quem... - Paulo começou e de repente colocou a mão tampando a baça - Não... Não... Tu... Não... Não pode ser...

Elvys apenas balançou a cabeça e começou a contar tudo para Paulo que sempre estava boquiaberta, e no final de tudo Paulo apenas disse.

- Cara tu é mó vacilão ein!

- Há num to a fim de conversar sobre isso agora não. Vamos nos arrumar para o jantar.

O jantar foi como sempre esplendido, o castelo estava de um tom alegre a imensamente feliz. Depois do jantar eles seguiram para o salão habitual, Paulo estava muito cansado, chegou já se atirando em uma das poltronas.

- Querem um docinho, vou lá em cima pegar! - falou Shanaelton se desvencilhando agora.

- Ah, não, estou quase trasbordando, estou completamente cheio cara. - falou Paulo que agora parecia estar sofrendo fortes dores de barriga.

- Eu preciso dizer algo a vocês. - falou Elvys interrompendo a fabulosa dor de Paulo que se endireitou na poltrona para escutá-lo - é sobre Calis...

- Chi, - falou Shanaelton colocando o dedo indicador no centro da boca, - o professor Arcano disse que era pra termos cuidado até para pronunciar o nome dele, mesmo que ele possa ter saído deve ter algum dos alunos que recebeu cavalos para espionar qualquer um que ele quisesse.

- Pode ser, mas até agora o que eu nunca entendi foi o porquê de Cal... De... De... A vocês sabem, Por que ele escolheu a Tracy Anne para servir de refém.

- Não, não foi escolha dele, foi só que ela estava indo me... Ela estava indo ao banheiro e foi pega por ele. Com certeza ele iria pegar o primeiro que aparecer.

- Bem ficará estranho quando precisarmos conversar sem pronunciar o nome dele - Paulo falou colocando novamente uma mão e esfregando a barriga.

- E então porque não inventamos um código para ele? - sugeriu Shanaelton.

- Boa idéia, mas, qual?

- Eu tenho uma idéia. - Paulo levantou a mão e falou tão alto que o som de sua voz ecoou pelo salão. - Que tal "C.A."!

- E o que isso significa. - mal Shanaelton terminara de perguntar quando Elvys deu um pulo de sua cadeira e disse.

- Ótimo, as iniciais de seu nome. - de repente se baixou para falar quase num sussurro - de Calisto e a de Aliança.

- Muito bem Elvys, você realmente é um menino inteligente.

Os dois riram e então Elvys se levantou colocando as mãos nas costas e esticando a barriga para frente, dizendo que ia se deitar que estava cansado, Elvys subiu as escadas que levavam ao dormitório, passou pelo dormitório de Tracy, e parou, ele não sabia se ela estava lá, mas encostou mais próximo da porta para ter certeza.

- Procurando alguém Sr. Vieira, - Escutou a voz enjoada de Emillia, que estava parada a poucos metros de onde ele estava e com os braços cruzados num tom arrogante e desprezível.

- Ah... Não... Eu só estava... - Ele olhou para seus pés e de repente levantou o olhar. - querendo saber se a Tracy estava aqui.

- Olha eu sinto muito em informar-lhe, mas a Senhorita Anne está muito ocupada com seu novo namorado.

- Namorado? - Elvys que estava sorrindo, agora estava num tom totalmente espantado.

- Sim o novo namorado dela, Júlio, um garoto do segundo ano.

- Ah tudo bem, eu só queria perguntar se ela já foi à biblioteca para ver seu sonho.

- Sr. Vieira, nós devemos sonhar hoje para buscar o significado do sonho amanhã.

- Ah, sim, é claro. - Ele falou levantando as sobrancelhas, e continuou. - Bem então eu já vou indo.

-... Noite Sr. Vieira.

- Boa Noite, Emillia.

Ele sai em direção ao seu dormitório e chegando lá, olhou e percebeu que estava vazio, ele se deitou em sua cama e começou a refletir, será que Emillia estaria mentindo, será que Tracy realmente teria um namorado, ou será que ela tinha mais só estava fazendo ciúmes para Elvys, por isso mandara Emillia dizer? Elvys parou de repente de seus pensamentos e falou em sua mente "Eu realmente estou gostando dela".

Elvys tinha certeza, de que se a Tracy estivesse namorando com outro, ele não iria suportar, mas refletindo muito notou que a culpa era dele, pois ela tentara beijá-lo, mas ele negou. E se ela estava carente o máximo que podia fazer era procurar outro garoto. Ela estava certa.

"Eu a perdi pra sempre", pensava Elvys. Ela era a pessoa em que mais admirava no castelo, não conhecia tantas pessoas assim. Olhou para uma mesinha ao lado de sua cama e viu em uma foto ele, sua mãe e seu pai, e uma lágrima correu de seu olhar, pegou um pedaço de papel e começou a escrever.

Mãe, aqui é uma maravilha, todos estão me tratando bem. Já conheci alguns amigos, estou contente, e também estou com saudades. Tenho professores incríveis, diz ao pai que amo muito ele, e a senhora também.

Mande uma carta pra mim por Dominik. Eu te amo.

Elvys.

Ele procurou o rato por baixo das camas, mas não o encontrou. Ele voltou para sua cama com a carta na mão.

- Dominik.

De repente um rato saiu debaixo de um dos guardas roupas do dormitório, um rato gordo com a aparência boa.

- Bem Dom, andou comendo bastante hein. - ele abaixou a mão e o rato subiu nela, quando levantou a mão, para olhar aquele rato, ele sorriu. - O que andou comendo? Não importa, eu quero que leve esta carta para mamãe. - Ele falou amarrando a carta na perna do rato com um barbante. - E não volte sem uma outra carta.

O garoto colocou o rato no chão, e o rato que mal conseguia caminhar de tanto peso sumiu de repente deixando estrelas pequeninas, cintilantes no lugar onde tinha sumido.

Elvys voltou para sua cama para ver se dormia. Chegaram ao dormitório Paulo, Shanaelton e Lipinho. Todos já vestindo o pijama para dormir, e Elvys vendo os demais vestirem o pijama olhou para suas veste e se levantou para vestir seu pijama também.

Todos foram pra cama e o garoto gordinho chamado Luiz já estava até roncando. E Elvys já estava prestes a começar a sonhar.

Estava no pátio do jardim da escola, olhando algumas variedades de flores, e sentiu uma mão deslizar em suas costas onde virou e viu Tracy, olhando e sorrindo para ele, ele deu nela um forte abraço e escutou ela dizer em seu ouvido "Eu te amo Elvys".

Ele olhou para ela fechou os olhos para beijá-la e acordou.


	7. CAP 6

--** CAPÍTULO 6** --

**O SONHO**

Todos já estavam se vestindo para o café da manhã, era um dia de quinta-feira maravilhoso, com uma sonolenta brisa fresca, um céu aberto com poucas nuvens e um sol alegre e radiante.

Naquele dia iria ser a aula em que Shanaelton mais esperava, Preparo Físico e Mental, que no mundo dos "esquisitos" significava Educação Física e Psicologia.

Elvys até algumas horas do dia não havia falado com ninguém, mas sempre estava com o pensamento em seu sonho, o qual não saía de sua cabeça. E agora, depois deste sonho, ele tinha certeza do que sentia. Estava apaixonado por Tracy Anne.

Ele e Paulo foram os últimos a descer para o café da manhã. E quando chegaram ao salão principal encontraram Ramos, Elvys já foi correndo até onde ele estava e deu um forte abraço nele depois o olhou e sorriu.

- Como vai, Elvys. - falou o homem com um sorriso largo.

- Bem, e você.

- Er, digamos que estou com tudo em cima, - ele deu um tapinha no ombro de Elvys. - Estive com seus pais anteontem, ele estão com muitas saudades suas.

- Sério. - o tom contente que havia na face de Elvys desapareceu e então ele se largou em um imenso desprazer de estar preocupado com o que escrevera na carta, que não contara a verdade para a mãe. - Er... Ramos, você disse alguma coisa sobre Cal... Sobre... Você sabe, pra mamãe.

- Mais é claro, ela devia saber, não?

- Droga! Eu tinha mandado a ela uma carta e decidi que só diria nas férias.

- Elvys, geralmente estas coisas não devemos esconder de nossos pais.

- Você tem razão, agora só quero ver a bronca. Er, Ramos eu já vou indo.

Ele saiu em direção a seu lugar na grande mesa do primeiro ano e encontrou a sua frente uma alegre Tracy Anne, que parecia ter acordado com mel na boca.

- Oi Elvys, como estpa? - disse ela alargando ainda mais o sorriso.

- Er... B-Bem, obrigado.

Ele baixou sua cabeça e não quis olhar mais para Tracy, e agora, tinha certeza que ela realmente encontrou outro rapaz, por que estava tão contente.

- Elvys, você esta se sentindo bem? - ela perguntou a ele, pegando em seu queixo e levantando sua face.

- Estou. Só dormi muito tarde e acordei muito cedo e ainda estou com sono.

- E você pode me contar como foi seu sonho? Depois eu conto o meu.

Elvys olhou profundamente nos olhos de Tracy Anne e achou melhor não contar a ela o que aconteceu em seu sonho, já que tivera sonhado com ela. Ele então resolveu mentir. Para contrariá-la.

- Eu sonhei que estava em casa almoçando com meus pais, - mentiu Elvys.

- Bem eu tive o sonho mais maravilhoso que já pude ter, mais no momento mais esperado do sonho eu acordei. Eu acho melhor não contar agora.

- Atenção todos os alunos. - Nan tomou a atenção de todos que estavam no salão para anunciar algo. - O recado que irei dar agora servirá para o primeiro e segundo ano. A primeira aula do primeiro ano seria Preparo Físico e Mental, e do segundo seria Aritmancia. Mas a pedido da professora Bonner, vocês terão o primeiro horário para ir à biblioteca para pesquisarem a tarefa de Clarividência Natural. - Shanaelton fez uma careta de desaprovação, - Portanto podem ir.

Os alunos começaram a ir à direção a biblioteca da escola que ficava numa masmorra acima da torre de Aritmancia. E chegando todos se acomodaram nas carteiras e alguns foram buscando os livros, numa prateleira havia mais de duzentos livros dos sonhos.

Elvys se sentou enquanto Shanaelton ia buscar o livro e olhou para Paulo que estava desembalando um papel para começar a escrever.

- Paulo, eu sonhei com a Tracy.

- Mas como foi? Conta. - ele largou o papel na mesa e começou a olhar fixamente para Elvys.

- Eu sonhei que estava no jardim do castelo. - Começou Elvys.

A alguma carteiras dali estava Tracy sentada com Emillia e conversando.

- Eu estava passando a Mão nas costas dele, acariciando, sabe. - comentou Tracy.

- Eu me virei para ver quem era e adivinha era a Tracy. - Falou Elvys colocando em cima da mesa um papel para começar.

- Ele me deu um forte abraço, foi tão maravilhoso. - Tracy fechara os olhos para dizer.

- Ela disse no meu ouvido... - falou Elvys tentando chegar mais perto de Paulo para falar sussurrando.

- Eu te amo. - falou Tracy bem baixo que Emillia teve que ler seus lábios.

De repente escutou-se na biblioteca Emillia e Paulo sorrindo simultaneamente.

-Chi, Paulo. - falou Elvys percebendo que Tracy estava olhando para ele.

- Elvys, mas isso é... - começou a rir novamente. - isso é o amor.

Elvys começou a olhar para seu papel enquanto Paulo sorria alegremente colocando as mãos no estômago. Elvys sabia que o que Paulo havia dito era verdade, ele realmente estava apaixonado pela Tracy.

- Paulo, mas o que eu devo fazer?

- Olha amigo, - falou Paulo enxugando com a manga da camisa as lágrimas. - Neste caso você deve falar com ela.

- Mas Emillia disse que ela já está namorando, com tal de Júlio.

- A cara, chega nela e pergunta se ela esta namorando com alguém, se ela estiver, esquece ela, se ela não estiver fala pra ela que você a ama.

- Mas eu acho que não tenho coragem.

- Bem se você não pode fazer nada por si mesmo, então vai cair em uma depressão e vai se culpar eternamente por não ter seguido meus conselhos.

Elvys pensou um pouco, refletindo bastantes nas palavras do amigo.

- Tem razão é isso que vou fazer.

Elvys seguiu pelo salão da biblioteca até o local onde estava sentada Tracy e sua amiga Emillia. Encostou bem próximo do ouvido de Tracy e falou bem baixo.

- Preciso falar com você, após a pesquisa fique um pouco aqui na biblioteca.

Tracy apenas o olhou e acenou com a cabeça, mas estava muito séria.

Elvys voltou ao seu lugar e começou a escrever seu sonho. Abriu o livro de sonhos.

- O que devo procurar? - Falou ele fechando o livro, mas deixando o dedo como marcador.

- Você deve procuram em sonhar com a pessoa amada.

Elvys se aprofundou no livro procurando, ate que achou, exatamente, o que Paulo havia dito.

Sonhar com a pessoa amada: s.o. €ﭻжж // significa provações de aflição, um amor quase que impossível, um amor que se realizara, quando um amante em busca de seu par, salvar o outro amante destinado a ele, em que esteja correndo risco de vida. Geralmente este amor nunca acontece, só por motivo de plena raridade.

Elvys escreveu em seu papel sem nem prestar atenção no que dizia sua pesquisa no livro.

Todos os alunos começaram a sair, deixando os livros nas prateleiras, Elvys viu Tracy acenar para amiga, que ia ficar mais um pouco, Paulo e Shanaelton já tinham saído também. E, no entanto só havia Elvys e Tracy no salão da biblioteca. Eles se entreolharam e Elvys saiu em direção a Tracy. Ao chegar se sentou e olhou profundamente para Tracy.

- Bem eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa. Ontem quando estava passando pelo corredor dos dormitórios parei na frente do seu pra ver se você estava lá, queria perguntar se você já tinha feito o seu trabalho de Clarividência Natural.

- Mas ontem... - ela começou.

- Eu sei, então de repente chegou ao final do corredor a Emillia, e perguntou o que eu estava fazendo ali, eu respondi, o que eu lhe disse agora pouco, então ela falou o que você ia me falar, que tínhamos ainda que sonhar, para, hoje desvendar os significados. Então ela começou a me dizer que você estava muito ocupada com seu novo... - Ele parou e olhou a ela por baixo das sobrancelhas.

- Sim, meu novo o quê?

- Er... Seu... Novo nam... Nam... Namorado.

- Namorado? - falou Tracy em um tom arrogante.

- Sim, Júlio, segundo Emillia.

- Olha Elvys, eu não posso negar que Emillia acha que você não é uma boa companhia para mim, mas essa foi a maior mentira que já pude ouvir. Eu não estou namorando e nem conheço nenhum Júlio nesta escola.

- Então é mentira?

- Sim.

- Você não está namorando mesmo? – falava Elvys contentemente.

- Claro que não. Isso é uma besteira.

- Então eu já posso te dizer o que eu sonhei!

Ele se alegrou e começou a contar para Tracy o seu sonho.

- Elvys, eu não acredito.

- Mas foi só um sonho. - falou ele sentando direito na cadeira.

- Inacreditável.

- O quê?

- Você sonhou o mesmo sonho que eu, com os mesmos detalhes.

- Tracy eu estava enganado, desde ontem que não paro de pensar em você, e agora posso concluir que... Eu estou apaixonado por você.

Tracy olhou profundamente em seus olhos e depois, retornou a si.

- Elvys... Eu não esperava escutar isso, mas já que começou eu precisava dizer - ela começou a falar choramingando. - eu também, desde o primeiro dia que te vi me apaixonei. Mas quando eu tentei te mostrar isso, você me negou, disse que não estava pron...

- Eu estava... Mas tinha medo de não poder fazer você feliz, tinha medo de por minha causa você sofresse Tracy. Eu nunca namorei uma garota Tracy, e ainda mais uma bruxa.

- Não... Não diz mais nada. - ela falou pondo o dedo na boca de Elvys.

Ela se inclinou para beijá-lo, mas de repente.

-Hum, hum. - Emillia entra no salão da biblioteca para chamar a amiga. - Tracy acho que teremos agora aula de Preparo Físico e Mental.

- Elvys, depois nos falamos. - falou dando nele um beijo na bochecha.

- Ta.

Elvys foi para seu dormitório onde estava Paulo e Lipinho.

- Elvys pegue sua varinha e desça para a aula de Prep... - começou Paulo.

- Eu sei, estou descendo.

- Puxa cara, onde você estava, nós estávamos te caçando a um tempão.

- Deixa, pra lá. - falou ele descendo para a aula.

- Vamos?

- Ah, sim, não queremos mais atrasos.


	8. CAP 7

--** CAPÍTULO 7 **--

**"****C.A." O SEGREDO**

Todos já estavam no pátio da aula de Preparo físico e mental. Elvys segurava uma fina varinha preta, com detalhes gravados no início. Ele, Paulo e Lipinho se juntaram a grande multidão que formava uma fila, e logo depois apareceu um homem bem forte.

- Bom dia, eu sou Trylyan Halfz, seu professor de Preparo Físico e Mental. - falou o homem se apresentando. - Bem abram o livro na página sete, quem gostaria de ler? Senhorita. - falou apontando para Tracy que estava com a mão levantada.

- Capítulo um "A magia Sempre, Sempre em segundo plano". - começou a garota olhando para o livro e dando olhares de relance a Elvys. - Nem tudo que parece ser magia é feitiço, nem bruxaria. A magia em si, não pertence ao sistema de macumbaria, nem de agoração. A magia é uma arte, que mesmo nos momentos difíceis, nos trazem saída, facilitando assim a nossa vida.

- Muito bem, como podemos ver, a magia é uma arte, é meu dever ensinar a vocês que a magia não deve ser usada como arma. A magia deve ser utilizada de modo defensivo, de modo que facilite a nossa vida, de tal forma que não prejudique as pessoas.

- Professor, - Paulo levantou a mão.

-Sim.

- Quanto tempo faz que o senhor trabalha em Volta Quadrada?

- Treze anos, por que senhor... Como você se chama mesmo?

- Paulo.

- Por que senhor Paulo?

- O senhor poderia nos dizer sobre a aliança de... Você sabe, por que ela é tão importante para ele?

A sala ficou por um momento silenciosa, ninguém falava nada só olhava atentamente para o professor que estava assustado com a pergunta.

- Pois bem, como todos sabem, Volta Quadrada foi construída a mais de quatrocentos anos, depois da descoberta do Brasil pelos portugueses, nas caravelas de Pedro Álvares Cabral, havia uma senhora chamada Rúbia. Madame Rúbia era uma das maiores bruxas de Portugal.

- E porque ela veio junto com Cabral? - perguntou Paulo.

- Pedro, era um amigo muito fiel de Horácio, que nessa época era casado com Diolinda, prima de Madame Rúbia. Madame Rúbia quando soube que sua prima ia viajar, foi logo à sua casa, para dizer que também iria, ela sofria muitos preconceitos, depois que foi vista espantando esqueléticos.

- O que são esquéticos?

- Esqueléticos, são um tipo de criatura mágica que tira a memória da pessoa. Depois que foi vista sofreu muitos preconceitos, todos a chamavam de bruxa, e ela resolveu ir embora daquele lugar. Quando Cabral atravessou as ilhas que avistou o Brasil, ficou muito contente. E quando anos se passaram ele disse que não queria madame Rúbia mais perto de sua família.

- Que grosso. - retorquiu Tracy.

- Então madame Rúbia, procurou um lugar para ficar. E juntou-se com vários índios, formando grupos de bruxaria. Anos se passaram, e madame Rúbia faleceu, deixando com um índio um filho que tivera com ele, Calisto Aliança. - A sala todo se imobilizou e abriu a boca. - Quando ela morreu deixou com pai de Calisto uma aliança que seria concedida a quem fosse diretor de Volta Quadrada. E os benefícios que essa aliança mágica podia trazer eram imagináveis. Ela podia salvar uma pessoa que estivesse morrendo, dando assim uma nova vida, Calisto então foi diretor de Volta Quadrada Em mil Setecentos e cinqüenta. Desde então veio usando a aliança para adiantar ainda mais o dia de sua morte, Calisto já deve ter uns quatrocentos anos. Mas há alguns meses atrás, Calisto queria ser o ministro da magia e ao mesmo tempo diretor de Volta Quadrada, é claro que não foi eleito.

- Ainda bem, - soou uma voz feminina que Elvys não pôde reconhecer.

- A comunidade bruxa se concentra mais na vila de Groolers onde temos mais de dez mil bruxos, temos outras comunidades é claro como a vila depois da floresta. Mas se a comunidade de Groolers toda tivesse votado nele, com certeza seria eleito, mas eles acharam que Calisto não teria tanto tempo para ser diretor de Volta Quadrada e ministro da magia. Foi aí então que ele fez o que fez.

- Fez o que? - perguntou Shanaelton.

- Jogou sobre a vila de Groolers uma maldição irremediável. A maldição lunar, todos já ouviram falar que Groolers é amaldiçoada, - todos levantaram a mão, - bem e então ele foi expulso de Volta Quadrada, pelo novo ministro da magia, e foi preso em Soccet Woods, a prisão dos bruxos, e quando cumpriu metade de sua pena tentou enganar todos com uma falsa morte.

- Ah, então foi Calisto que jogou a maldição em Groolers, - falou Elvys repentinamente.

- Sim. Mas não devemos mais nos preocupar com Calisto afinal ele está preso. Bem acho que já podemos continuar com a nossa aula. Hoje iremos aprender um feitiço que pode espantar animais peçonhentos, repitam comigo sem as varinhas, Ouverdai.

- Ouverdai, - todos falaram em coro.

- Muito bem temos aqui várias espécies de animais, quem quer ser o primeiro, - ninguém se apresentou, - então vou ter que escolher er... Você, - falou apontando para Elvys, - Entre na jaula.

Elvys entrou numa jaula repleta de leões, quando entrou a grade atrás de si se fechou fazendo um barulho que os leões acordaram e então eles soltaram urros de fúria e Tracy deu um gritinho, os leões começaram a correr para pegar Elvys.

- VAI. - falou o professor Trylyan.

Elvys apontou a varinha para os leões e falou com todo nervosismo dentro de si.

- Ouverdai.

Os leões que estavam vindo na direção de Elvys começaram a recuar com se estivessem sendo atacados por um gorila gigante, soltando uns urros que dava dó.

- Muito bem, - falou Trylyan puxando a grade para tirar Elvys de dentro, - como você se chama?

- O nome dele é Elvys, - falou Tracy que estava sorrindo abertamente para Elvys.

- Dois pontos em sua ficha, senhor Elvys.

Todos saíram em direção ao grande salão para o almoço, Elvys estava contando a todos como foi estar com os leões, pois o resto enfrentou abelhas, cobras e outros animais peçonhentos.

- Está se achando o tal, não é senhor Vieira?

Elvys olhou pra trás e viu a figura horrorizada de Emillia, olhando para ele.

- Só por que enfrentou alguns animais acha que pode declarar guerra ao mundo. - falou ela com desprezo.

- Você não pode falar com Elvys deste jeito. - falou Shanaelton querendo defender o amigo.

- Cale-se, seu toco de gente idiota, - ela falou olhando desprezivelmente para Shanaelton que olhava com fúria por cima dos ombros caminhando em direção ao salão principal.

- Por que tem tanto ódio de mim, se eu nunca te fiz nada, Emillia? - perguntou Elvys tentando ser de todo modo educado.

- Por que eu sabia desde a primeira vez que te vi que seria uma barreira para minha amizade com Tracy, e se quer saber, pretendo eliminar você de perto dela.

- Saiba que suas mentiras não me afetam, e além do mais Tracy e eu nos amamos, - Elvys falou e todos que estavam à sua volta olharam para ele.

- Saiba que isso será por pouco tempo, senhor Vieira, - caminhou em direção a Elvys e esbarrou de propósito nele indo também em direção ao salão principal.

- Ah, Elvys, não liga pra essa talzinha ai, ela só quer a Tracy pra ela, não dê ouvidos a ela, - falou Paulo tentando contornar a situação.

- Mas acontece que se ela tiver chance poderá destruir qualquer vínculo que eu tiver com a Tracy.

- Mas vocês já estão namorando?

- Não exatamente, tivemos uma conversa na biblioteca, - Elvys falou quando já entravam no salão principal, - e decidimos que nos amamos.

- Tão românticos! - Paulo deu um tapinha no ombro de Elvys.

- Para, Paulo, o que a que a Tracy irá dizer se ouvir você dizendo isso?

- Dizendo o que? - Falou Tracy que acompanhara eles por trás.

- Nada, deixa pra lá.

Eles almoçaram e então, subiram para seus dormitórios para descansarem, Elvys veio o tempo todo empertigado, se lembrando das palavras do professor Trylyan. Eles chegaram ao dormitório, e se atiraram na cama pra ver se dormiam um pouco até as próximas aulas do dia. Elvys se deitou, mas não conseguiu dormir. Pensava em Tracy, em seus pais, em C.A.

O sino do castelo começou a soar algumas badaladas e todos acordaram, a próxima aula seria Magia Defensiva, segundo o horário de Elvys. Eles desceram para a ala mágica onde estava à sala de Magia Defensiva e ao chegarem eram os primeiro. Sentaram-se e olharam para um outro professor que Elvys ainda anão tinha visto. Quando todos chegaram e se acomodaram o homem tomou a frente de todos e começou.

- Boa tarde, meu nome é Cassius Cortez, estarei com Magia Defensiva, e gostaria que se apresentassem, apesar de que eu já conheço alguns, - falou olhando para Tracy, - você como se chama? - perguntou para o garoto gordinho que era do mesmo dormitório de Elvys.

- Luiz.

E assim foi com todos, dizendo seus nomes ao serem escolhidos a dedo pelo professor Cortez.

- Bem iremos aprender hoje alguns feitiços de desarmamento e de confusão do alvo. Este feitiço que lhes mostrarei agora serve para confundir os movimentos do alvo, repitam comigo, Abiciamm, - todos falaram em coro. – Muito bem, ele faz com que a pessoa que seja atacada confunda seus movimentos, e quando ele quer caminhar tenta mover as pernas e move os braços, tenta falar e solta um pum, - todos riram, - é mais ou menos assim, e para desfazer qualquer feitiço de nível básico é só apontar a varinha para a pessoa afetada e dizer, desfazchi, - todos repetiram novamente, - bem então vamos lá, preciso de três alunos, é Lipinho, Fagner e Tracy, venham. - eles se dirigiram para próximo do professor Cortez, - bem Lipinho você vai confundir os movimentos de Fagner, e... Tracy, você vai desfazer o feitiço, ok, - todos concordaram, - então vamos.

Fagner começou a tremer e então Lipinho se aproximou e ergueu em sua mão uma varinha.

- Abiciamm.

Fagner começou a agir estranhamente, baixando as mãos e tentando pegar algo com os pés pro alto, onde estava sentado de barriga no chão, parecia uma aranha pisoteada se contorcendo.

- Muito bem Lipinho, Tracy, vamos lá, sua vez.

Tracy se aproximou e apontou uma varinha cor-de-rosa para Fagner.

- Desfazchi.

O garoto voltou ao normal.

- Muito bem Tracy, e muito bem Fagner.

Os dias se passavam melhores do que nunca, as aulas de Elvys evoluíram bastante, ele estava aprendendo feitiços irados. Só não tinha conseguido ainda namorar com Tracy, sempre que aparecia uma oportunidade eles eram interrompidos por Emillia. Shanaelton já tinha três dias que dizia estar correndo atrás de uma menina do segundo ano que achara sua evolução em Clarividência Natural o máximo, ele até dizia que estava começando a gostar da garota.

Já o Paulo, se afundava toda noite em livros que tomara emprestado da biblioteca. Gastava todo seu tempo livre em leitura, e quase não dava bola para os amigos.

Elvys andava muito contente, ultimamente tinha praticado muito em magia defensiva, achava que uma de suas maiores evoluções era deixar Emillia imobilizada na aula de Magia Defensiva, o que trouxe muita fúria para ela.

E finalmente o mês de abril sumia em dias de sol quente e noites muito frias. Elvys e seus amigos sempre se juntavam ao final da noite para conversarem, mas Paulo só estava em seu livro enfiado até o nariz, ele já tinha dito para o castelo inteiro que anteontem conseguiu ler o livro de Magia Adicional, que tinha mais de mil e quinhentas páginas, e que agora estava lendo Um Vingativo Feiticeiro.


	9. CAP 8

--** CAPÍTULO 8 **--

**TRYLYAN E**** AS**** VASSOURAS**

Quando o sino da escola tocou, era hora de tomar café da manhã, todos já desciam famintos, especulando a mesa inteira, à procura de algo melhor para comer, e na entrada do saguão que ficava antes do salão de entrada havia um mural muito grande com letras destacadas "PRIMEIRO DE MAIO, DIA DAS VASSOURAS". Realmente todos ficaram curiosos com aquele anuncio nunca nenhum de nós tínhamos ouvido falar em vassouras por aqui.

Elvys particularmente estava faminto, depois de uma longa noite fria. E lá fora o sol estava começando a aparecer, aquecendo a alegria e harmonia do castelo. Todos se sentaram em seus lugares e quando já estavam acomodados lá na frente havia um homem de vestes como uma capa com um capuz, que mal estava dando para ver seu rosto.

- Bom dia a todos os alunos, - falou Arcano Arkeyro tomando a frente do palco, - Hoje, como todos puderam notar, é o dia das vassouras, por isso só hoje vocês começarão a ter aula de vôo, as aulas de vôo de cada ano será de acordo com o horário de vocês, pois as aulas entrarão após a aula de Aritmancia, espero que todos gostem.

Ele saiu pela parte de trás do salão, e todos começaram a comentar. Elvys se sentiu muito alegre, ele iria voar de vassoura, iria ser a primeira vez.

- Mal, posso esperar para voar em uma vassoura, e você Elvys, - falou Tracy sorrindo para ele.

- Nem imagino.

- Tracy eu realmente não vejo porque você gosta tanto desse garoto, pra mim ele não passa de um moleque qualquer, - falou Emillia que parecia ser atacada por dois macacos famintos, toda descabelada, ela tinha os cabelos longos e volumosos.

- Ora, veja lá como fala do meu... Do meu... Ora não fale assim com ele, Emillia. - Falou Tracy que olhava para o rosto de Elvys a cada pausa de sua fala.

- Deixa Tracy, não se preocupe, eu não me importo. - falou Elvys num tom carinhoso.

Eles deixaram o salão principal para a torre de Aritmancia, e no caminho Elvys aproveitou que Tracy estava distante para fazer um comentário com Paulo e Shanaelton.

- Meninos, será que a Tracy acha mesmo que estamos namorando?

- Ah, Elvys, - começou Shanaelton, - ela só acha que você ama ela e ela sabe que ama você, e pensa que isso é um namoro.

- Mas não é, não pode ser, como pode haver um namoro sem um beijo, - falou Elvys frustrado.

- Fale com ela cara, é o melhor que tem a fazer, - falou Paulo que lia seu livro e nem dera atenção a Elvys e Shanaelton.

- Ta, - Falou Elvys que não parecia preocupado.

Depois da aula de Aritmancia eles seguiram pelas escadas, e foram para o gramado da escola, onde havia uma espécie de campo de futebol americano. E Elvys não sabia direito que espécie de jogo seria aquele, mas teve certeza de que tinha que concordar com Shanaelton que seria fabuloso um jogo de alguma coisa envolvida com vassouras.

- Bem vindos, bem vindos, - falou o Professor Trylyan, que estava à frente deles com um ar de preocupado.

- O que o senhor tem Professor, - perguntou Lipinho.

- Ah, nada garoto, só estou contando a turma, para ver se temos vassouras suficientes. Mas ainda bem que temos sim. Alunos abram um largo corredor entre vocês para que eu convoque as vassouras. - a turma se dividiu ao meio formando um corredor onde o professor Trylyan passou para verificar se estava tudo certo, ele foi para o final do corredor e colocou uma das mãos na cintura e com a outra levantou uma fina varinha, e fez com que sua voz ecoasse.

- Accio quarenta e uma vassouras.

De cima do castelo, onde havia uma espécie de muro com algumas elevações em formas de colunas miúdas, começaram a voar pelo ar várias vassouras em direção até onde eles estavam. E muito rápido elas já estavam no chão diante de todos.

- Muito bem, cada um de vocês venha à frente e peguem uma vassoura, ah, - ele falou elevando a voz, - não adianta tentar escolher, todas têm a mesma velocidade, controladas e encantadas.

Os alunos começaram a pegar as vassouras e voltarem para seus lugares.

- Muito bem, agora vamos começar de dez em dez, eu quero dez alunos aqui na minha frente, - Elvys e Tracy foram os primeiros a se apresentarem, - muito bem, agora quero que montem em suas vassouras e segurem firme no cabo delas, e prestem bem atenção nestas instruções, pois são fundamentais para evitar uma queda horrível. Primeiro não balancem para nenhum dos lados, fiquem na postura ereta, segundo, só inclinem o corpo para frente quando for para descer, terceiro, para subir em sua vassoura vocês devem puxar o cabo dela para cima, fazendo empinar a ponta da vassoura, o mesmo farão para subir mais pés de altura, e por último, para ir pros lados é só empurrar o cabo da vassoura para o lado que querem ir. Muito bem agora subam, lembrem-se de que o freio é só afastarem a cabeça pra trás. - ele falou fazendo o movimento com a cabeça. - Vamos lá subam.

Os alunos começaram a subir em direções diferentes, Elvys começou a inclinar o corpo fazendo com que seus pés se soltassem do chão, podia ver Tracy a alguns metros dali, viu também dois alunos tendo um encontrão e caindo no chão, era como se fosse o momento mais feliz da vida de Elvys, era o seu primeiro vôo na vassoura.

Momentos depois Elvys viu que estava se afastando demais, e fazendo manobras ele voltou a sobrevoar o local que estavam o resto dos alunos.

- Muito bem, agora vocês oito, desçam para liberar o céu para os outros, acabou o tempo de vocês, - falou o professor Trylyan batendo palmas chamando atenção.

Elvys e os demais se inclinaram até alcançarem o chão, Elvys se sentia muito feliz que não podia se conter.

- Foi demais, professor, - falou Elvys que agora segurava sua vassoura firmemente no chão, - nunca tinha feito nada tão bom assim na vida.

- Que bom que gostou senhor Elvys, agora seja um bom menino e vá guardar sua vassoura no sótão das vassouras do quinto piso, Luiz leve Rogério é Pâmela para o salão hospitalar.

Elvys voltou para seu quarto, ainda contente com o seu primeiro vôo na vassoura, e neste entusiasmo nem notou o que havia em cima de sua cama, apenas alguns minutos depois de olhar bastante o céu imaginando o vôo, viu sobre sua cama um Dominik cansado e dormindo com uma carta pendurada a um barbante que estava amarrado em sua perna.

- Dominik, você está aqui, deve ter trago a carta da mamãe, - falou o garoto pegando o rato e colocando nas mãos preparando para desamarrar a carta para ler.

Para meu querido filho Elvys

Elvys, você como sempre, escondendo detalhes importantes de sua vida para nós não é? Filho, seja realista, Ramos esteve aqui e nos contou tudo que esteve acontecendo por ai, e sabemos que agora é que está tudo bem, olha seu pai e eu iremos para o Tocantins, passar alguns dias por lá, lembre-se de lavar bem o rosto antes de dormir, estamos com muita saudades, mande-nos cartas assim que puder, que sempre mandarei outra por dominik.

Até a próxima, te amo.

Helena.

Isto completou a felicidade de Elvys que agora sentia que iria explodir de alegria. Após alguns minutos Paulo e Shanaelton também entraram no dormitório e comemoraram junto com Elvys, a esplendida aula de vôos, eles só não saberiam quando seria a próxima, que segundo o professor Trylyan tinha dito só próximo aos jogos.

Elvys participou do almoço mais contente do que nunca, e assim também das aulas da tarde, e quando chegou a noite, todos no salão habitual conversavam alegremente, e o assunto da conversa era uma só, o vôo, todos estavam admirados, principalmente os do primeiro ano que, geralmente, nunca voaram em uma vassoura.

- O tempo se passa rápido quando a conversa está boa, mas eu tenho que ir pessoal, - falava Paulo segurando um livro entre os braços cruzados.

E assim que todos foram se deitar Elvys foi ao banheiro, e quando voltou encontrou Tracy do lado de fora pronta para entrar no banheiro feminino.

- Oi, Elvys, - falou envergonhada.

- Er... Oi Tracy, - falou tentando contrariar, - Er... Tracy eu precisava conversar com você.

- Só um momento viu, estou apertada, - falou Tracy apontando para o banheiro, e entrou.

Alguns segundo depois ela saiu e Elvys já estava sentado em uma das poltronas e Tracy se afundou na mais próxima.

- Elvys, eu sei por que quer conversar comigo, eu sei que te devo uma explicação, - Elvys não estava entendendo, - Sei que se nós estivéssemos mesmo namorando, já teríamos nos encontrados, você sabe, e realmente, - Tracy começou a chorar, - eu não estou pronta, recebi uma carta de meus pais ontem e minha mãe está bastante doente, e eu não iria conseguir namorar alguém com minha mãe neste estado, e então eu pensei que se você pudesse esperar um pouco.

- Tudo bem Tracy, eu chamei você para conversar por que os outros andam falando da gente, dizem que nós estamos namorando, mas que na verdade não estamos você sabe.

- Eu... Sei, - falou soluçando.

- Olha não precisa chorar, sua mãe vai ficar melhor acredite, - ele começou a abraçá-la, - se você precisar de mim eu estou disponível pro que eu puder fazer.

- Obrigada, Elvys, você é a pessoa mais legal que eu conheço.


	10. CAP 9

--** CAPÍTULO 9 **--

**A FUGA DE SOCCET WOODS**

Elvys amanheceu aquele dia ao som das badaladas do sino anunciando o café da manhã, onde se aprontou junto com Paulo, Lipinho e Shanaelton. Geralmente Lipinho estava se entrosando mais, sendo mais amigo de Elvys, participando de todas as conversas da turma, "ele está se tornando um de nós" como falava Paulo quando Lipinho saia para fazer alguma coisa.

No salão principal havia muitas pessoas, umas já estavam tomando café da manhã, e Elvys, junto com seus amigos sentaram-se em seus lugares, e na frente de Elvys estava Tracy, não parecia muito contente brincando com a colher.

- Você não vai comer Tracy, - falou tentando ser amigável.

- Estou sem fome.

- Tracy, você não pode só ficar pensando nesse idiota, você deve se alimentar, - falou Emillia que tentava empurrar uma colher de sopa para Tracy.

- Olha Emillia, sinceramente, eu já cansei de ouvir você dizer besteiras sobre o Elvys, ele é meu amigo, e se você falar mais cosas ruins sobre ele na minha frente, de quem eu vou acabar me afastando é de você, - falou Tracy passando de triste para muito zangada.

- Tracy, você não entende, ele é...

- E ponto final.

Elvys começou a tomar o café da manhã, e estava acostumado a ser interrompido por algum membro autoritário da escola, mas nesta manhã foi diferente, o que ele percebeu que iria ser um dia normal, Elvys e seus amigos foram pra aula de Química e Poções. E chegando à sala de aula mais uma cara nova. Quando todos conseguiram se acomodar o professor tomou a frente para começar a aula.

- Sejam todos bem-vindos. Meu nome é André Guimarães, e estarei com Química e Porções, e hoje iremos aprender a fazer o elixir da força, que preparado corretamente pode dar mais de 700N de força para um bruxo qualquer, mas tomem cuidado, essa porção pode seu mortal, pois se preparada de algum modo incorreto pode enfraquecer a pessoa de tal modo a falecer, conhecia três amigos que foram mortos, por prepararem a porção incorreta.

A aula de Química e Porções de Elvys não foi o que digamos, maravilhosa, como se destacava em feitiços ou magia defensiva, e logo após o almoço todos se retiraram para seus dormitórios para descansar, mas Elvys foi lentamente subindo as escadas com a brisa suave do início da tarde, e quando alcançara sua cama se atirou nela e com um lento cansaço pôs-se a cochilar, mas mal tentara pelo menos tira uma soneca quando os sinos da escola bateram ferozmente mobilizando toda escola em emergência para o salão principal.

Todos descendo as escadarias tão rápidas, que mal podiam abrir a boca e falar algo. Quando eles realmente alcançaram o salão principal, cheios de medo e curiosos, estavam à frente do palco Nan e Arcano assustados, e com, o que pareceu a Elvys, as mãos nervosas e trêmulas.

- Atenção todos, antes de qualquer coisa, - começou Arcano, - Não queremos pânico algum na escola, e depois é meu dever informar a todos vocês que correm perigo, e se não haver remédio, deveremos bani-los de nossa escola, para a informação de todos, Calisto Aliança conseguiu fugir de Soccet Woods. Infelizmente ninguém poderá sair da escola durante cinco dias, os esqueléticos foram mandados pelo ministério da magia, para guardarem a escola de qualquer mal, asseguramos que a aliança está bem protegida, e que em Volta Quadrada estamos tendo a máxima segurança oferecida pelo ministério da magia, eu peço para que não ultrapassem dos limites do castelo, os esqueléticos receberam ordens para matar qualquer um desconhecido que atravesse o terreno, estão à procura de Calisto, e peço a todos que não façam nada perigoso demais, terão aulas normais dentro do castelo, que manterá suas portas fechadas, e infelizmente ninguém poderá se comunicar, o ministério estará vigiando os meios de comunicação de Volta Quadrada, peço ainda cautela a todos.

- Agora todos para os dormitórios, - falou Nan, seguindo Arcano pelos fundos do salão.

Os alunos seguiram horrorizados pelo salão e foram em direção aos dormitórios, Elvys não sabia explicar a sinistra sensação que estava, sentindo, ele sabia que Calisto queria a aliança só para poder viver mais, por que Arcano apenas poderia esperar o momento em que Calisto começasse a se sentir mal para morre, e fazê-lo ter uma nova vida, mas talvez ele tivesse seus motivos.

Quando demorou alguns minutos, ou talvez horas, o sino ecoou novamente por todo castelo, avisando que a aula seguinte estava para começar, os alunos desceram para o salão habitual do primeiro ano e, assim como os demais salões habituais, tinha um aviso no mural.

A partir de hoje, as aulas serão divididas em cinco etapas, Feitiços, Preparo Físico e Mental, Magia Defensiva, Clarividência Natural e Feitiços Avançados, para a proteção de todos os alunos desta entidade.

Arcano Arkeyro.

Os alunos passaram vários dias aprendendo feitiços, bloqueios e outros encantos, mas o que mais chamou atenção foi na aula de Clarividência Natural, onde a professora Bonner ensinou os alunos a usarem pregos-bomba, um tipo de apetrechos que não foi solicitado na lista no inicio do ano. Bonner fez questão de ir até Groolers e comprá-los.

- Bem esses pregos-bomba servem para perfurar o adversário, e depois explodem dentro dele, mas este apetrecho só pode ser usado em casos de legítima defesa, pois as conseqüências são imagináveis.

Os dias foram de estudos reforçados em questões de proteção na escola, Volta Quadrada, que mantinha suas portas fechadas, ou melhor, dizendo, seus portões fechados, deixavam fluir um estranho brilho do sol, incandescendo e iluminando partes próximas a janelas e fechas, e na noite as pequenas várzeas de luz de que surgiam era de uma varinha ou de uma simples luz de vela.

Quando ao clarear do dia todos acordavam com o som de breves badaladas, anunciando o café da manhã e as seguintes aulas que já não eram mais previstas, os alunos não tinham nenhum horário a seguir.

Elvys e seus amigos prestavam bem atenção nas aulas, e antes de dormir discutiam sobre elas, a pedido de Shanaelton, que estava se esforçando o máximo que podia, em aprender Defesa e Ataques, uma nova matéria que surgiu ministrado pelo professor André, que cumpria sua carga horária com muito prazer.

Toda noite a turma se reunia no salão habitual para conversar, um grupo particularmente amigável, apenas Elvys, Paulo, Shanaelton, Lipinho, Rogério, Luiz, Tracy, Emillia e outros alunos que decidiam se juntar ao grupo, mas que não participavam da conversa.

Durante todo o dia os alunos davam pequenas olhadas das janelas, e Elvys seguia o ritmo, pensando que algo estava acontecendo. Numa manhã nublada, Elvys estava sentado no batente de uma janela em seu dormitório, segurando Dominik que comia alguns tesuálios, e Elvys olhava para a floresta lá fora, que parecia chorar aos pequenos pingos de água, Elvys conseguia avistar o pequeno jardim que um dia sonhara estar com a Tracy.

De repente, Elvys conseguiu avistar um homem mulato muito magricela, saindo da floresta, parecendo preocupado com alguma coisa que estava em sua cabeça, sacudindo as mãos com se estivesse sendo atacado por milhares de insetos. Um homem bastante esquisito, magro e, o que Elvys pôde perceber, parecia doente. O homem conseguiu livrar-se do que quer que seja que estivesse o atacando e virou-se, onde Elvys pôde ver claramente a sua face.

- C.A., - ele falou repentinamente.

Elvys correu para acordar Paulo, como era domingo o sino não tocava, pois não tinha aulas.

- Acorda Paulo, acorda, - Elvys balançava um Paulo sonolento e leso, deitado na cama, - venha ver isto.

- O que é, - falou Paulo num angustiado bocejo.

- Paulo, é o C.A., ele está lá fora na floresta, venha ver.

Paulo se levantou e foi correndo com Elvys em direção à janela, e quando chegaram só havia na imagem refletida do vidro uma paisagem de uma floresta com uma fina garoa que caía.

- Elvys, não tem ninguém, - falou Paulo assustado, - quem você disse que viu mesmo?

- Paulo, eu juro, o C.A. estava bem ali, ele estava...

- Elvys, você está precisando dormir.

- Eu não estou maluco, se é que você pensa que estou, - falou Elvys em fúria, - eu vi, realmente, e tenho certeza que era aquele homem que você me mostrou no retrato do muro do castelo, que você disse que era C.A., ele estava ali na floresta.

- Bem, já que você diz que viu mesmo, e que as circunstâncias não negam, já que C.A. esta solto, você devia avisar para Arcano.

- Tem razão, - falou decidido, - vou agora mesmo até o escritório dele.

Elvys tirou o pijama, vestiu suas roupas de esquisitos e desceu as escadas e andou pelo saguão vazio, andando ainda mais rápido alcançou uma escadaria de mármore, e subindo alcançou um salão todo branco com uma porta no final, e na porta havia uma maçaneta com uma gravura de uma aliança, e uma placa com os dizeres "SALA DO DIRETOR". Elvys bateu a porta, mas nada aconteceu, ele ia girando a maçaneta quando então conseguiu escutar vozes.

- Mas ministro, nossa escola não está preparada para um combate deste nível, - falava Arcano desprezivelmente, - você sabe mais do que eu que C.A. tem um exército de zumbis, todos que morreram em Groolers estão debaixo da terra esperando até que ele os chame, e voltarão como zumbis atacando todos que estiverem em seu caminho.

- Arcano, não seja bobo, você terá os esqueléticos, eles também poderão formar um exército, e além do mais, zumbis são muito lesos, quando se levantam parecem um bando de bêbados.

- Sim, é claro, mais quando atacam podem matar. Olha ministro eu sinto muito, mas nem eu e nenhum desta escola iremos enfrentar C.A. em um combate de exército, saiba que isso é dever do ministério, você deve formar seu exército.

- Arcano você sabe muito bem que Elvys está na escola, e sabe a relação que ele tem com C.A., e, além disso, se isso não acontecer, vidas, Arcano, vidas, nos deixarão.

- Hilter, você deve me entender, quando eu mandei Ramos e Nan à casa de Elvys, eles conversaram com os pais dele, e eles sabem que aqui em Volta Quadrada, Elvys está seguro.

- Olha Arcano, eu só vim avisar-lhe, pode ser que C.A. esteja ai fora agora, e não me culpe quando ele conseguir o que ele quer, eu já vou indo, quando resolver mudar de idéia, me avise que os amigos estão sempre disponíveis para ajudar a todos que precisam.

Elvys escutou passos se aproximando da porta e procurou lugar para se esconder, e correu para trás de um vaso com uma planta.

Na porta saiu um homem baixinho e gordinho com um chapéu deitado para o lado, e logo após a figura célebre de Arcano Arkeyro, parecendo bastante preocupado, com problemas de mais, e só então, pela primeira vez, Elvys pôde ver o rosto de Arcano, uma face pálida e velha, com olhos azuis cintilantes.

- Passar bem, ministro.

- Passar bem, - e saiu pelo salão branco.

Arcano parecia realmente, preocupado, parecia desapontado consigo mesmo, e Elvys, escondido onde ninguém podia vê-lo, mesmo olhando para a grande planta volumosa, dava olhares para ver o que estava realmente acontecendo, e Arcano começou a falar.

- É, nestes tempos difíceis, a preocupação se torna ainda maior, e temo que estejamos correndo risco de vida, - ele falava como se estivesse conversando com alguém, e Elvys pensou "será que Arcano é maluco?", - e sei que você deve estar preocupado agora também, - ele se virou para a planta no vaso, - que não sabia disso tudo, não é Elvys.

Elvys sentiu seu coração acelerar. Como Arcano sabia que ele estava ali escondido atrás do vaso, mas era de se esperar do maior feiticeiro da comunidade que ele descobrisse que Elvys estava escutando toda conversa. Elvys, porém, não disse mais nada, apenas levantou-se de onde estava agachado e caminhou em direção à Arcano.

- Senhor eu não fiz de propósito, ao escutar esta conversa, eu só vim aqui para dizer-lhe algo, e então quando bati a porta e ninguém veio eu resolvi entrar e de repente comecei a escutar a conversa.

- Esta porta tem um feitiço sonoro, Elvys, que eu mesmo pus, e qualquer que tente bater nela, não será escutado, mas se chamar meu nome, é como se um alto-falante em minha sala disparasse. Eu sabia desde quando você chegou e começou a escutar nossa conversa, e saiba Elvys, que tudo que foi dito aqui é verdade, você tem um tipo de ligação com C.A., como vocês o chamam e eu escutei o senhor Clorees falando, e esta medida se espalhou e agora todos o chamam assim, mas infelizmente eu não sou a pessoa certa para contar-lhe esta ligação com você e C.A., só uma pessoa pode dizer a você, diretamente, a ligação, e esta pessoa é o próprio C.A. Elvys, este ano, mais do que nunca, você começou bem, fazendo amizades para seu futuro, é triste informar-lhe de que quem está a seu redor, quem você gosta realmente, corre perigo, exceto seus pais, pois aqueles que têm o seu mesmo sangue percorrendo as veias, está livre de qualquer risco relacionado à C.A.

- Mais professor, por que eu tenho esta ligação com C.A., - perguntou Elvys indignado.

- Infelizmente Elvys, eu não posso contar a você, eu até queria, mais não quero morrer ainda, isto é mais uma maldição de C.A., ele amaldiçoou seus ouvidos para que não escutassem o que quer que fosse dito sobre a ligação, e quem tentasse dizer morreria, essa é afinal sua especialidade, a morte de todos. Apenas saiba Elvys que C.A. não gosta desta ligação que tem com você, e para terminar esta ligação ele só tem uma saída...

- Me matar, - falou Elvys completando as palavras de Arcano.

- É hora de começarmos a nos preparar assim como Hilter falou. Precisamos estar prontos, e quero que faça isso, Elvys, monte um time de guerra, preparado para qualquer coisa, eu estarei com você, - Arcano falava dando tapinhas na bochecha de Elvys.

Elvys voltou correndo para o dormitório onde encontrou seus amigos e contou tudo a eles.

- Mas o que eu não entendo é por que C.A. pegou Tracy naquele dia em vez de Elvys, - falava Paulo confuso.

- Por que ele afeta as pessoas que Elvys gosta, e Tracy ele não só gosta como ama, - falava Shanaelton olhando Elvys.

Elvys se levantou e foi em direção à janela onde tinha visto C.A. e começou a pensar no perigo que Tracy corria. E agora, mais do que nunca, Elvys estava decidido a lutar, ele já sabia que seus pais sabiam de tudo e ele ainda não sabia de quase nada.

- Vamos formar um exército, e quem estiver comigo, lutara comigo, se ninguém estiver comigo... Eu lutarei só.

- Não amigo, eu e Shanaelton estaremos com você até a morte, não é Shanaelton, - Shanaelton concordou com a cabeça, - você não se livrará da gente tão fácil assim não.

Eles sorriram e Elvys continuou.

- Nós vamos reunir um grupo hoje à noite, e conversaremos com alguns, que eu já tenho em mente, e Arcano disse que estará conosco.


	11. CAP 10

--** CAPÍTULO 10 **--

**O CONSELHO HABITUAL **

O dia foi de bastante caos, a escola toda já sabia que C.A. estava pelas redondezas do castelo, e muitos também já sabiam da ligação de Elvys com C.A., e com o pedido de Elvys, seus amigos aos poucos ficavam convencidos de que lutar era o melhor a se fazer, até Tracy disse que estaria junto, mas levaria consigo a amiga Emillia.

Todos aguardavam a noite, muito ansiosos, e Elvys nem imaginava o tamanho do apoio que estava tendo de seus amigos. A tarde foi bastante comprida, com aulas de Clarividência Natural, e a refeição da tarde foi motivo de alegria para todos se fartarem, inclusive Elvys que estava morrendo de fome.

A noite estava começando a chegar, numa brisa fresca e suave. Os amigos se reuniram pela primeira vez antes do jantar, apenas uma parte, Elvys, Shanaelton, Paulo e Lipinho. Discutiram como eles iriam treinar e como teriam ajudas, discutiram também uma série de feitiços que ensinariam para os demais.

Quando desceram para o jantar, Elvys e seus amigos foram barrados por Nan.

- Elvys, eu estou tão orgulhosa de você, sei que você ainda não sabe da ligação, mas não imagina o bem que esta fazendo a milhares de bruxos e bruxas, - falava Nan com convicção.

- Obrigado, Nan.

- Bem agora vão para o salão e comam bem, precisarão de forças para aprender muito. Ah, já ia me esquecendo, Elvys, Arcano mandou que amanhã depois da aula de Feitiços de vocês, terão aula com o professor Trylyan, ele ajudará vocês a evoluírem mais rápido.

Os garotos alcançaram o salão principal em uma grande festa de comidas, sentaram-se e conversaram com todos que iriam fazer parte do grupo. E quando tudo estava certo e o jantar terminou, todos seguiram para o salão habitual do primeiro ano e ficaram conversando esperando os demais a saírem do salão, e quando todos foram para os dormitórios, no salão só estava Elvys, Paulo, Shanaelton, Lipinho, Gregório (um garoto do primeiro ano, amigo de Shanaelton), Rogério, Rodrigo, Fagner, Luiz, Tracy e Emillia.

- Bem, acho que somos poucos para um exército, - disse Elvys alegremente, - Bem para começarmos, teremos que decidir o nome do grupo, e para isso faremos uma votação, e para votação daremos primeiro as sugestões.

- Espera um pouco, como é eu não entendi, - falava Emillia num tom agora amigável.

- Olha nós faremos uma votação, - falava Elvys quase que soletrando sílabas, - para eleger o nome do grupo, mas antes desta votação, teremos que ter as sugestões de nomes, para o grupo, entendeu, - Emillia apenas concordou com a cabeça e cruzando os braços, - bem quem quer começar?

- Elite, - falou Paulo completando a situação.

- E... Li... Te, - Elvys falou escrevendo o nome em um papel.

- Er, Atitude, - falou Tracy e ao mesmo tempo Elvys já escrevia.

- Boca de Dragão, - sugeriu Shanaelton.

E assim que as três sugestões foram colocadas no papel, começou a votação.

- Bem vocês três que sugeriram, não podem votar, então começaremos com Emillia, seu voto.

- Eu voto em atitude, - falou deixando óbvio seu companheirismo a Tracy.

- Muito bem, Lipinho.

- Er, eu vou com Paulo, Elite.

- Gregório.

- Eu também estou com Paulo, Elite.

- Rogério.

- Elite.

- Rodrigo.

- Boca de Dragão.

- Fagner.

- Atitude.

- Luiz.

- Elite.

- Bem então pelo que vejo, Elite é o nome escolhido por quatro votos.

- Mas você não disse o seu voto, Elvys, - falou Tracy achando que talvez tivesse uma chance de saber se Elvys gostara do nome que ela tivera escolhido.

- Mas o que acho melhor será mudar, e escolher outro, - falou uma voz vindo de trás deles.

- Arcano, - falou Elvys repentinamente.

- Bem, pelo que posso notar vocês têm democracia, mas eu e o ministro tivemos informações que para esse grupo, deveríamos escolher um nome especial, e junto com os secretários do ministro fizemos um voto e chegamos à conclusão de que o nome ideal para este grupo é Conselho Habitual, - falou ele suspirando um alívio de ter dito, - e é assim que deve se chamar o nosso pequeno exército.

- Mas, professor, por que chamar Conselho Habitual, - perguntava Shanaelton.

- Bem, em primeiro lugar o ministério decidiu que se chamasse apenas, O Conselho, por que vocês estavam aconselhando várias pessoas para que participassem do grupo, e em segundo, depois que eu decidi vir até aqui dar a notícia, percebi que vocês resolveram se reunir no salão habitual do ano de vocês então resolvi que o nome seria o Conselho Habitual, formado por conselheiros que têm reuniões no salão habitual.

- É o máximo, - exclamava Paulo.

- Então todos estão de acordo, - Elvys falou e todos levantaram a mão, afinal de contas quem iria discordar de Arcano, - Bem então o nosso grupo será batizado de Conselho Habitual.

- Muito bem, e para que esse conselho seja levado adiante vocês precisarão eleger um conselheiro chefe, - continuou Arcano, - quem será?

-... Elvys é claro, - falou Tracy imediatamente.

- Todos concordam, - perguntou Arcano e todos levantaram a mão, - bem agora que tudo já está decidido, eu tenho que ir, e lembrem-se o professor Trylyan quer vê-los amanhã para uma reunião, no escritório deles às cinco da tarde.

Arcano seguiu para seus aposentos enquanto deixou o grupo discutindo o que iriam aprender nos próximos dias, e eles resolveram que feitiços avançado de ataque e defesa seria um bom começo.

No dia seguinte a notícia se espalhou pelo castelo, e Elvys ficava espantado com os olhares em sua direção, onde passava muitas pessoas cochichavam e outras apontavam para ele, já estava próximo das cinco onde teriam uma reunião com Trylyan, e Elvys sabia que esta reunião iria ajudá-los bastante, com o desempenho nos feitiços.

O tempo passou rápido e logo chegou às cinco da tarde, onde Elvys e Paulo seguiram para o escritório do professor Trylyan para a reunião, e lá já estavam os demais.

- Não nos atrasamos, não é professor, - perguntou Elvys pensando que ele e o amigo estiveram atrasados.

- Não, claro que não, ainda faltam três minutos para as cinco, - falou ele olhado para um relógio de parede de seu escritório, - bem, mas acho que já podemos começar. Arcano me contou tudo, e pediu que eu auxiliasse vocês para que evoluíssem mais rápido. E é para isso que estamos aqui, hoje eu ensinarei para vocês, dois feitiços avançados, um para atacar o adversário, e outro para defender.

- E quais são eles, - perguntou Shanaelton agoniado.

- Bem, eles não são tão simples, são de um nível bruxo muito avançado, poucos conseguem fazê-los, o primeiro que vou ensinar é de defesa, ele pode defender qualquer feitiço avançado, repitam comigo, sem as varinhas, Saliteremm, - todos repetiram, - muito bem, agora eu quero que entendam, para que esse feitiço bloqueie qualquer outro, ele deve ser pronunciado antes, por isso vocês devem treinar com rapidez, por que se vocês falarem atrasados e deixarem a quem o atacar falar o feitiço dele primeiro, serão atingidos, e o bloqueio não se realizará, certo? Bem agora eu quero um aluno aqui, vejamos... Shanaelton venha cá.

Shanaelton se dirigiu à frente a passos lentos, ele estava trêmulo, e parecia que tinha visto um fantasma, e para continuar o caminho Elvys deu um empurrãozinho nele.

- Venha não tenha medo, - falava o professor Trylyan o encorajando, - isso, agora preste atenção, eu vou atacá-lo com o feitiço muito avançado, e você precisará falar Saliteremm antes que eu diga o meu feitiço, então está preparado?

- Si... Sim, - falou ele ainda mais trêmulo com a varinha levantada.

- Muito bem, vamos lá. Um... Dois... Três. Garrya Sattelyn.

- Salite..., Aiii! - Shanaelton foi jogado pra trás bruscamente, através de um raio azul-marinho que o atacara nos peitos, atingindo uma estante de livros em cheio, e caindo no chão ainda mais brutamente. Os alunos e o professor correram para ver Shanaelton, que aparentava ter sido amassado por quinze vacas.

- Você está bem Shanaelton? Fala comigo, - Elvys sacudia o garoto desmaiado que não aparentava dar sinais de vida, - professor, ele desmaiou.

- Saia da frente, - falou Tracy que parecia estar decidia, - Desfazchi, - nada aconteceu, - Desfazchi, Desfa, DESFAZCHI, - gritou Tracy Anne, fazendo com que o som de sua voz ecoasse por todo escritório.

- Não senhorita Anne, esse feitiço só desfaz feitiços básicos, tenho um outro que pode servir. Emenda, - falou o professor afastando o pé para trás e apontando a fina varinha para Shanaelton.

O garoto acordou espantado, como se tivesse levado um choque.

- Você está bem Shanaelton, - perguntou Elvys que estava de cócoras perto de Shanaelton, tão preocupado quanto seu amigo.

- Estou, - falou Shanaelton meio confuso.

- Bem, já que ele está bem vamos continuar com você Elvys, vamos ver se consegue bloquear, - falou Trylyan começando a andar para a outra parte do escritório de onde todos tinham vindo correndo ver Shanaelton.

Elvys ofegou um pouco, e tremeu o maxilar, continuou com o professor a caminhar até certo ponto, de forma que ficou frente ao professor.

- Pode começar, - todos estavam olhando Elvys, inclusive Shanaelton que estava com os olhos bem grandes, assentado no chão.

- Pois sim... Um... Dois... Três... Garrya...

- Saliteremm, - falou Elvys com a varinha apontada imediatamente.

De repente um clarão preto saiu da ponta da varinha de Elvys, e quando o professor terminou de falar o feitiço, o clarão preto o atingiu, jogando sua varinha o mais longe possível, até alcançar as paredes do escritório. E do chão se levantou um professor Trylyan muito abatido, com os cabelos bagunçados, e vestes desarrumadas.

- Muito bem Elvys, - falou ele sacudindo a poeira das vestes, - foi muito ágil e mostrou que têm talento. Bem por hoje é só, espero que treinem estes feitiços, para que nas próximas aulas, vocês possam passar de nível.


	12. CAP 11

--** CAPÍTULO 11 **--

**FÉRIAS NO SALÃO HABITUAL**

Toda noite o pessoal se reunia para praticar os feitiços, e Elvys se desempenhava mais e ensinava os outros, ele nem imaginaria o quanto Tracy evoluiu.

Era um dia de terça-feira, faltava apenas esta semana para as férias, e os conselheiros davam o máximo de si, e neste dia teriam uma última reunião antes das férias. A noite chegou e logo após o jantar eles se reuniram no salão habitual para a última reunião.

- Olha, Arcano me pediu para que passasse algumas instruções para vocês, e me entregou essas meias pulsantes, vocês terão de usá-las durante as férias, pois qualquer coisa que acontecer, ou que irá acontecer, que seja importante para o conselho, elas o avisarão, apertando o pé de vocês. E ele me pediu para tomarem cuidados, pois C.A. está em fúria, e lembrem-se qualquer sinal de perigo peguem à varinha, toquem na meia e falem "avisolly", assim eu também saberei de qualquer coisa que acontecer.

- Elvys você não vai para as férias, - perguntou Tracy indignada.

- Não, meus pais vão viajar para o Tocantins, e além do mais ficar aqui será bom para eu refletir.

- Que pena, eu acho que vai ser um pouco ruim aqui sozinho.

- Sozinho nada, meus pais também vão viajar, pra casa da minha avó, e eu vou ficar aqui e fazer companhia pro Elvys, - falou Lipinho decidido.

O final de semana foi de muito calmo, e agora tudo era mais calmo, nenhum sinal de C.A., até os portões da escola estavam abertos, mas "agora temos feitiços de proteção no castelo" como falava Nan com a boca cheia.

Logo um domingo chegou frio e de um ar úmido, era o dia da partida dos que iriam para as férias, a manhã no salão principal foi de muitas despedidas.

- Ah, mais é só duas semanas, eu logo estarei aqui, - Elvys ouvia as pessoas conversando.

Elvys pensou que isso iria demorar, mas quando menos imaginou Tracy veio para dar um tchau, e Elvys sabia que o que ela mais queria era ficar e fazer companhia para ele também.

- Breve estarei aqui de volta, amigo, - Elvys pôde perceber que ela falara não decididamente e em seu rosto notara-se a expressão de que para ela, ele não era só um amigo.

- Tomara que sim, - falou ele abraçando-a fortemente.

Quando os demais se abraçavam no salão, Elvys prosseguiu até Paulo, que segurava uma corrente entre os dedos, fazendo-a rodar entre ele, parecendo decepcionado com algo.

- Sim, como é triste ficar longe dos amigos, - falava ele desinteressado.

- Não faça caso... – falou Elvys com desprezo, mas mudando de expressão logo em seguida, - e dá um abraço forte aqui no seu amigão de todas as horas.

Paulo sorriu e abraçou Elvys. A saída de todos foi acompanhada, como sempre, por Warrior. Elvys sentiu seu coração despedaçar ao ver o olhar tristonho de Tracy, ao lhe dar tchau. E ao longo do percurso de saída de Volta Quadrada, Tracy dava olhares para trás para ver se ainda era possível ter alguma visão de Elvys, que estava parado ao lado de um grande portal do saguão de entrada do castelo.

Elvys deixou que uma pequena lágrima corresse pelo rosto, mas limpou-a no instante.

Os dias pareciam mais intensos, e Elvys apenas deitava-se em sua cama o fim da tarde inteira, apenas esperando o jantar, que agora era servido na cozinha do castelo. O sino não mais badalava na manhã, mas para que serviria, nem aula não tinha mais.

Muita tristeza rolava pelos corredores dos dormitórios. Elvys sentia uma pequena infelicidade brotar dentro de si, apenas havia uma esperança em sua mente, que por sinal estava deitada na cama ao lado roncando, Lipinho.

Depois do jantar era só voltar para cima novamente, e... Adivinha... Dormir. Pela manhã era até um pouco animado, Elvys e Lipinho iam para a beira do rio, pescar ou apenas banhar e se divertir um pouco, pra compensar a mera tristeza que viva no castelo.

E nos pés de Elvys, uma meia suja nunca era lavada, pra tomar banho, Elvys a tirava, tomava um banho rápido e a colocava de volta. A velha meia de comunicação entre os conselheiros funcionava que era uma beleza, mas nesta ocasião ela não estava sendo usada, pelo menos a alegria tomava Elvys, de saber que Tracy... Quer dizer, os conselheiros estavam bem.

E sentiu a semana mais demorada de sua vida ir embora. Adormeceu na noite de domingo, onde fazia uma semana da saída dos conselheiros, e de Tracy. Tracy com certeza era conselheira, mas Elvys quando falara dela tratava ela de uma forma especial, como se ela fosse mais importante, toda vez que se referia dos conselheiros ele falava "os conselheiro e Tracy", e Lipinho, que já parecia enjoado, sempre com uma expressão de desaprovação.

Elvys nem conseguia dormir, a noite toda pensava em Tracy e em seus pais, e é claro, nos conselheiros. Só conseguia dormir depois das três da manhã, e mal dormira já era tempo de acordar.

- Elvys, - falava a voz de besouro de Lipinho, - Elvys, você têm uma surpresa, adivinha quem está aqui.

Elvys sentiu seu coração bater mais forte, ele achava que fosse Tracy, ou outro dos conselheiros que resolvera voltar antes. Mas na porta do dormitório apareceu uma mulher, que pela claridade obscurecida ainda não dava pra ver sua face, mas ao se aproximar, Elvys deu um "uau" de alegria, sua mãe tinha vindo visitá-lo.

- Mãe, - ele correu para abraçá-la, - que bom ver a senhora.

- É sempre bom matar a saudade de você meu filho, - a mãe de Elvys o abraçara tão forte que ele sentira seus olhos querendo saltar, - mas antes tenha bons modos, - ela falou se afastando dele voltando alguns passos com se quisesse voltar a fita e corrigir um erro, começando novamente, - vamos.

Elvys ficou com um pouco de duvida, mas logo soube o que tinha de fazer, se aproximou de sua mãe, estendeu a mão e falou, - benção mamãe.

- Deus te abençoe, - falou Helena, deixando Elvys levar sua mão até a boca beijando-as, e em seguida Helena levou a mão do garoto fazendo o mesmo gesto e depois deu um beijo na testa do menino, - e como você está?

- Bem mãe, um pouco triste é claro, e se não fosse o Lipinho aqui estaria uma tristeza só.

- A senhora não sabe o trabalhão que esse garoto tem dado, - falou Lipinho encostando-se no portal do dormitório, - to brincando, Elvys é o máximo, ele está nos ajudando bastante pra se preparar contra...

Houve uma pausa em que Elvys olhou desaprovando para Lipinho e sua mãe o olhou com um ar de pena.

- Não precisa se preocupar, Elvys, eu já disse a você pra não guardar segredo comigo e seu pai, nós já sabemos do Conselho Habitual, e decidimos que é o melhor que você, e seus amigos podem fazer.

- Obrigado, mãe, eu não sei o que seria sem o seu apoio.

- Olha filho, infelizmente eu já tenho que ir, só passei pra te dar um beijo, estávamos na casa de sua tia em São Paulo, queríamos tanto te levar pra passar o resto das férias conosco, mas Arcano disse que estaríamos correndo ainda mais perigo, aqui aqueles troços lá fora, equélicos, eu não sei exatamente como aquilo se chama, mas sei que está aqui para dar proteção.

- Eu sei mãe, tudo vai acabar bem, acredite.

- Tomara meu filho, - falou Helena em um breve abraço com Elvys, - tomara.

E finalmente o sábado chegou frio e com muita névoa, Elvys sentia o mês de Julho chegando ao fim, e sempre que podia olhava pela janela, não era pra ver algum sinal de C.A., mas pra ver se algum dos amigos ou Tracy estava chegando, por que desde quinta-feira chegavam alunos, do fim das férias.

Quando foi umas duas horas da tarde, Elvys já cansado de olhar pela janela, preparando-se para a refeição da tarde, viu além das grandes árvores de eucalipto que formavam o caminho até o castelo, onde passava tranquilamente Emillia, carregando uma mala de viajem que arrastava pelo chão.

Elvys desceu as escadarias e foi ao saguão para ver se ainda encontrava Emillia, perguntar pela Tracy.

- Emillia, você...

- Sem comentário, - falou Emillia num tom arrogante, - não quero falar com você, aliás, não quero falar com ninguém.

E assim saiu sem dar razão a Elvys, que por um minuto pensou em ir atrás dela, mas resolveu ir ao outro lado, se dirigindo ao jardim do castelo, lembrando o dia em que ele e Tracy sonharam o mesmo sonho, que estavam naquele jardim, e passou pela cabeça de Elvys, o quanto sonhos tem significados na vida, o sonho dele tinha o significado que o amor dele pela Tracy era verdadeiro, mas quase impossível.

Elvys sentou-se a beira de umas plantas em um gramado, e aos poucos foi se deitando, e olhando para cima viu vários pássaros voando em direção ao norte, ele imaginou o momento lindo que seria estar com Tracy Anne, e logo viu que era impossível, ele imaginava que ela estava lá com ele, Elvys agora sabia que a amava mais do que nunca, agora ainda mais por causa da solidão que tinha passado nas férias.

Elvys tinha certeza que o coração dele apertava ao ver Tracy, pra ele o dia só tinha valor quando ele a via, ele podia sofrer o dia inteiro, mas se visse ela no fim da noite, ele tinha ganhado o dia.

E nestes pensamentos Elvys retornou ao castelo, e com o ar deprimido, entrou em seu dormitório meio triste, e repentinamente sentiu uma mão afundar em sua cabeça.

- E ai, cara, como foram às férias, - Paulo falava como se tivesse passado um ano sem ver Elvys.

- Que bom ver você, as minhas férias foram ruins na verdade, e um pouco boas, e as suas, - Elvys perguntou entusiasmado.

- Nem imagine, - começou Paulo.

- O que aconteceu?

- C.A. não está pela redondeza do castelo, mas esteve atacando comunidades bruxas em várias partes do país, ele foi visto no Palácio Bruxo do Rio de Janeiro.

- E onde fica isso?

- Fica na crosta do estado, perto de Angra dos Reis.

- E o que aconteceu?

- Ele começou a matar dezenas de bruxos, fez furação e até fez as ondas do mar subirem quinze metros.

- E como você sabe, - perguntou Elvys espantado.

- Passou na TV WIZ, o canal dos bruxos. Os esquisitos dizem ser fenômenos da natureza, mas sabemos que não podem chegar a esse ponto. Ele ameaçou atacar A VILLA, que fica logo depois do castelo, disse que só não ataca o castelo de Volta Quadrada, por que ele tem uma ligação com...

- Ele disse isso?

- Sim, Elvys, e... Agora todos estão sabendo que você é a ligação com C.A., e sabem que você esta aqui no castelo, e ainda sabem que C.A. quer pegar você.

- Estou abismado.

- Mas me conta sobre suas férias como foi?


	13. CAP 12

--** CAPÍTULO 12 **--

**A EVOLUÇÃO DO C.H.**

Elvys ficou a noite todo pensando sobre o que aconteceu no Rio de Janeiro, e sobre o que disseram na TV WIZ, ele tinha certeza que quando todos retornassem das férias, amanhã, ele seria motivo de muita conversa, muita curiosidade.

Logo amanheceu, e Paulo já estava de pé e vestido.

- Cara, eu to tão faminto que to vendo vários pedaços de bifes voando.

- Tomara que não me ataque, - falou Shanaelton que estava colocando suas malas debaixo da cama e Elvys ainda não tinha visto ele.

- Shanaelton, - falou Elvys ao ver o amigo, - quando chegou aqui?

- Agora a pouco, junto com Tracy e Daniela, - falou ele sorrindo ao pronunciar o nome de Daniela, - Ah, e Tracy disse que está louca pra te ver.

- Quem é Daniela, - perguntava Elvys curioso.

- Imagina, é a garota do segundo ano que ele ta tentando pegar, - falava Paulo debochando, - vai lá vê a sua véi.

Elvys puxou a coberta tão bruscamente que ela voou pela parede e retornou para cima da cama que era encostada na parede, se levantou e foi pro guarda-roupas pra se vestir, e tirando a camisa do pijama falou entusiasmado.

- Você está falando sério, - ele se vestia rápido como se estivesse atrasado para alguma coisa.

- Se eu estou falando sério? Desde que encontrei com ela no aeroporto de Imperatriz que ela fala que esta morrendo de saudades.

Elvys nem esperou mais, desceu até o salão habitual e foi ao banheiro, e quando saiu teve a impressão de que Tracy estaria esperando ele na porta do banheiro, saiu do banheiro dramaticamente, como se Tracy realmente estivesse do lado de fora. Mas ela não estava, e Elvys desceu para salão habitual e avistou o lugar em que ele se senta e na frente daquele lugar estava uma, muito sorridente, Tracy, que se levantou, e Elvys foi correndo em direção a ela, e se aproximando os dois tiveram um forte abraço.

- Você não imagina o quanto eu estava com saudades, - Tracy falava em seu forte abraço, - eu ficava toda noite pensando em você.

- Eu também estava com muita saudade, - terminou Elvys.

Os dois se largaram do abraço e Tracy olhou profundo nos olhos de Elvys, inclinou o rosto pra frente, o que pareceu a Elvys que ela iria beijá-lo, e quando eles iam se beijando, Paulo que estava a alguns metros rosnou.

- Hum, Hum, - fez Paulo querendo chamar atenção de Elvys e Tracy, - será que os dois pombinhos, poderiam conversar em outro lugar?

- Ah, desculpe, - falou Tracy Anne remotamente, - acho melhor tomarmos o café da manhã. Tive uma viagem ruim, e além do mais a comida do avião não era das melhores, quero dizer, já fizeram comidas muito melhores.

- E é bom quer você reclame Tracy, - falou Ramos por trás de Tracy num tom tão assustado que ela deu um pulo do banco que ela estava.

- Ramos, - falou Tracy quase gritando de felicidades, - é tão bom ver você.

- Obrigado senhorita Anne, - falou Ramos segurando a mão de Tracy e olhando para Elvys repentinamente, - e Elvys, como foi à visita de sua mãe, estive com ela naquele dia, estava mostrando partes do jardim da escola, ela até levou alguns Agrinuss Rimpeiros para plantar em sua casa.

- Foi ótima, e Ramos, como foram as suas férias?

- Ah, meu jovem eu não tive férias, estava cuidando de Ações Sigilosas de Arcano, fui a Rio de Janeiro resolver alguns assuntos, mas não foram férias.

Neste momento passou pela cabeça de Elvys que Rio de Janeiro significava o Palácio Bruxo, e Elvys também sabia que Ramos tinha ouvido falar dos noticiários.

Todos os alunos subiram para o salão habitual, e Elvys assentou-se na velha poltrona e logo em seguida se reuniram os conselheiros.

- Olha Elvys, eu não queria ser chato, - começou Shanaelton como se não quisesse falar o que estava prestes a falar, - mas eu acho que todos nós vimos a TV WIZ, e sabemos o que C.A. fez, e agora, mais do que nunca, toda comunidade fala seu nome, e sabe que você tem um tipo de ligação com C.A.

- Er, eu sei.

- Mas você não tem culpa de nada, - falou Tracy que estava com o cotovelo apoiado no braço da poltrona de Elvys, sentada no chão, - além do mais, C.A. se tornou ainda mais preocupante depois do ataque ao Palácio, às pessoas não vão perder seus tempos falando de Elvys do que se preocupar com C.A.

- O que eu mais fico indignado, - Elvys falava frustrado, - é que estas pessoas sabem o que eu deveria saber, e não sei.

- Elvys, minha mãe sabe, mas não me contou, ela tinha certeza de que eu contaria a você, - falou Paulo decepcionado, - mais o pior é que eu contaria mesmo, e ela iria ficar sem mim, vejo esta questão pelos dois lados, é boa e ruim esta decisão dela, boa por que me protege, e ruim porque não tem como eu contar pro meu melhor amigo.

- Não tem problema, eu entendo sua mãe, além do mais, quem iria querer perder um filho?

Todos os conselheiros já estavam ansiosos para a próxima reunião, que seria a primeira depois das férias, bem, foram feitas algumas reuniões, mas acerca de conversas, só eram consideradas "reuniões" quando havia treinamento, e logo cedo o professor o professor Trylyan falou com Elvys avisando que eles estavam dispensados da aula de Química e Porções com o professor André Guimarães, "eu pedi para ele que os liberassem para um treino comigo, hoje às três da tarde".

E assim que todos os alunos estavam na sala para aula de Aritmancia Elvys contou para todos do treino.

- Sejam bem-vindos de volta das férias, bem iremos iniciar as aulas de hoje, com o capítulo oitenta e dois, Grasheis e Aritmancia, como todos sabem, e acho que todos puderam perceber, os Grasheis que estão nestas gravuras, têm um seis desenhado com os pêlos bem próximo ao seu pescoço, isso com certeza significa alguma coisa, para começo de conversa isso é um caso natural dos Grasheis, mas nem todos nascem com esta marca, sim senhorita, - Salenz apontou para Tracy que estava com sua mão levantada.

- Professor, eles podem adquirir esta marca?

- Bem, esta é uma questão muito discutida por todos, na verdade tem bruxo que diz que sim, outros dizem que não, eu conheço um amigo que criava um, e quando o Grashei nasceu ele não tinha a marca, e quando ele já estava avançado na idade, poucos meses antes de morrer surgiu à marca, e alguns filósofos bruxos dizem que este número só dava em Grasheis que nascessem bruxos, mais eu discordo, o Grashei de meu amigo era bruxo de nascença e não tinha a marca, e até agora, não existe uma explicativa verdadeira sobre este número, exceto na Aritmancia, por isso abram seus livro de significado dos números e leiam o significado do número seis em marcas, cicatrizes ou pintas, quem gostaria de ler, - ninguém se dispôs, - pois bem eu mesmo escolherei, vejamos... Paulo leia para nós.

- Ah não professor eu prefiro...

- Por favor, senhor Paulo, - falou Salenz insistindo.

- Está bem, seis não é, - falou Paulo incredulamente, - SEIS: Número de significado aposto ao bem, indica muita aura, alegria no lar, paz, harmonia, comunhão e equilíbrio familiar, este número é muito usado para representar a paz em guerras de bruxos.

- Muito bem senhor Paulo, então, o que podemos ver para a Aritmancia estes Grasheis nascem com a marca quando a família que lhe adota vive em comunhão, paz, alegria, e o resto que o senhor Paulo acabou de citar.

- Professor, o seu amigo não vivia em paz, - perguntou Shanaelton.

- Na verdade ele vivia, mas a sua mãe não gostava dele, vivia empertigando sua vida, acho que por isso o pobre Grashei não nasceu com a marca.

- Mas a mãe de seu amigo, ainda é má?

- Não exatamente, afinal não sei como está sendo a sua relação com Deus, se é que ela foi pro céu, então quando ela se foi, faleceu, só então apareceu à marca no Grashei, mas cinco meses depois meu amigo veio a falecer também, e o pobre do Grashei sente sua falta, mas tenho notado que a marca não está desaparecendo. E outro caso é a família Carnston, a avó de senhorita Emillia, tinha um Grashei, não é verdade senhorita?

- Sim, é verdade, mas se o senhor não se incomoda eu prefiro não falar neste assunto, - falou Emillia frustrada.

- Desculpe, com certeza não vamos mais falar sobre isso, bem e agora, - falou o professor tentando mudar de assunto e tentando mudar os rostos curiosos que se retorciam a carteira de Emillia, - vamos fazer uma atividade relatando o comportamento de Grasheis assim como está revelado em seus livros, que é para ser feito agora, com o entendimento de cada um.

Logo chegou a tarde e a hora da reunião do conselho, onde todos saíram da aula de Clarividência Natural e seguiram para o escritório do professor Trylyan, onde o encontraram revirando alguns livros antigos.

- Boa tarde conselheiros, bem eu os chamei aqui hoje para ensinar-lhes uns feitiços bastante avançados, e proteções contra eles. Estes feitiços estão muito acima do nível de vocês, - falava o professor Trylyan enquanto os alunos tomavam lugares no escritório, - bem nosso treino será com morcegos, nós não iremos soltá-los de suas gaiolas, porque eles se alimentam de sangue.

- Professor mais por que o nosso treino será com morcegos hoje, - perguntou Elvys.

- Bem porque este feitiço, quando usado em qualquer ser humano, mata instantaneamente, - alguns abriram à boca, - e usando contra morcegos, ninguém será preso em Soccet Woods.

- Mas professor e como nós iremos aprender a bloquear este feitiço, - Shanaelton perguntava.

- Bem senhor Shanaelton, antes de tudo eu posso garantir que não usarei este feitiço em qualquer um que esteja aqui. Todos vão ler o jornal amanhã e descobrirão que foi com este feitiço que... C.A. matou um ferroviário que consertava uma ferrovia perto de Groolers.

- E como sabem que foi ele, - perguntou Emillia arrogantemente.

- Bem, cada bruxo tem uma varinha diferente, quer dizer, elas parecem iguais, mas possuem números de séries diferentes, e não sei se vocês se lembram, quando compraram suas varinhas a vendedora ou vendedor pediu o nome completo de vocês, - a turma concordou, - então o nome é agregado ao número de série, foi assim que descobriram que quem matou o tal homem foi C.A.

- Mas como se há sete anos atrás o ministério conseguiu capturar a varinha dele, - perguntava Emillia ainda mais arrogante.

- Exatamente senhorita, mas o número de série que é encontrado na testa das pessoas que morreram é o de madame Rúbia, e ela já morreu. Quando uma pessoa ou qualquer animal é morto por este feitiço que vou ensinar agora, é claro que existem outros feitiços que podem matar, mas vamos começar com este, quando mata aparece o número de série na testa da vítima, e toda vez que o atacante ou qualquer outro tentar violar o número gravado na testa da vítima ele aparece em outro local, assim quando os delegados do ministério vão fazer a perícia olham todo o corpo da vítima. Podemos começar então, - falou o professor contornando o silêncio, - eu quero que coloquem suas varinhas fora do alcance da mão de vocês, - os alunos começaram a jogar no chão as varinhas, - muito bem, agora quero que repitam comigo "sorcery killer", - a turma toda falou junta, - não, mais alto e pronunciante.

- Sorcery Killer, - ecoou por todo escritório com som de todas as vozes que estavam lá, e as varinhas no chão rolavam.

- Muito bem, vamos peguem suas varinhas, - se agacharam e pegaram as varinhas, - agora escolham suas gaiolas, muito bem, agora se posicionem em direção a elas, isso, agora eu pedir a cada um por vez que realize o feitiço. Tracy realize o seu, pronuncie com força e mantenha a varinha apontada para o morcego na gaiola.

Tracy suspirou por alguns segundo, apontou a varinha para o morcego na gaiola e falou com bastante clareza.

- Sorcery Killer, - um raio de luz prata saiu como um relâmpago em direção à gaiola e atingiu a parede fazendo um buraco.

- Não, não, precisa ter mais mira, mais mira, vamos novamente.

Tracy parecia estar com fúria, tremia o queixo e fechava os olhos, abrindo levantou a varinha e tentou mais uma vez.

- Sorcery Killer, - outro raio ainda mais forte saiu e atingiu o morcego que caiu no chão da gaiola, morto.

- Muito bem, parabéns senhorita Anne, Lipinho, - segui o professor Trylyan para o próximo.

- Sorcery Killer, - pronunciou Lipinho rapidamente, sem pensar sem se preparar, e um raio prata saiu da varinha e atingiu o morcego dentro da gaiola que também caiu morto.

- Muito bem já que todos conseguiram realizar com sucesso o feitiço, vão até a gaiola e peguem cada um, o morcego que matou, - os conselheiros caminharam em direção às gaiolas, - Reparem na parte superior próximo às orelhas destes mamíferos que existem números de dez algarismos, todos diferentes, estes são seus números de séries.

Elvys olhou para o número que estava ao lado da orelha do morcego onde se podia ler "2419537968".

- Como vocês não estão, ainda, bem preparados, o feitiço de vocês só mata animais leves, vocês precisam esforçar-se, aprender os movimentos e treinar mais, para que evoluam este feitiço.

A turma naquele momento ficou espantada, um pequeno sorriso surgiu na face de Shanaelton, que sabia que não tinha nenhum dom, para feitiços, e mesmo um tão avançado ele teria conseguido, e dentro de seu coração, nas maiores profundezas de sua mente, sabia ele que o empenho pela qual tivera era o incentivo de si próprio a evoluir.

E a evolução que Shanaelton e os demais conselheiros tiveram, foi graças ao professor Trylyan, que se empenhou decidido a ajudá-los.

- Bem agora que já sabem este feitiço e já praticaram, é meu dever informar que este feitiço pode levá-los a Soccet Woods, eles são considerados armas criminais, mas dependendo da circunstância é que os juízes decidem se a situação foi ou não foi um crime. Mas agora vocês irão aprender a bloquear este o Sorcery Killer, - a varinha que estava na mão do professor Trylyan disparou um raio prata contra o chão e fez um rombo de uns dez centímetros, os alunos se entreolharam assustados e o professor continuou - ainda bem que ninguém estava na mira, bem mais repitam comigo, sem as varinhas, - falou cautelosamente, - Protectayellows, - e todos os alunos falaram e Shanaelton pronunciou errado, - não Shanaelton, não é assim, e lembrem-se se um feitiço é pronunciado incorretamente não acontece nada, mas se você forçar a varinha ela disparará automaticamente o feitiço de localização, vamos repetir novamente, Protectayellows, - todos repetiram corretamente, - muito bem, agora... Lipinho, - Lipinho meio que assustado deu passos lentos até a frente, - venha não tenha medo, - ele se aproximou mais, - isso, aí esta bom, o feitiço que vou disparar contra você é o de fraqueza no corpo, Fraksas, - Lipinho enrugou a testa e tornou a olhar atentamente para o professor, - agora preste muita atenção, antes que eu pronuncie o feitiço você deve dizer o seu ok, - Lipinho apenas concordou com a cabeça, - Muito bem, prepare a varinha, um... Dois...

- Protectayellows, - falou Lipinho com a varinha apontada, e uma fumaça amarela saiu da ponta da varinha atingindo em cheio o professor Trylyan que caiu no chão violentamente largando sua varinha que voou a metros de distância.

- Tenha calma Lipinho, pelo menos eu ainda nem tinha pronunciado o meu feitiço, vamos tentar novamente, cadê minha varinha, ah está ali, - falou Trylyan caminhando em direção à varinha e apanhando-a voltou ao lugar, - preste atenção, no três, Um... Dois... Três... Frak...

- Protectayellows, - mais uma vez o professor Trylyan foi jogado para trás violentamente, e sua varinha atirada para longe.

- Bem como podem ver, eu não agüento mais estou todo quebrado, - Trylyan falou com as mãos nas costas, - como podem ver este feitiço serve para desarmar o adversário e proteger do feitiço, aiii, - colocava as mãos nas costas, - por hoje é só, podem ir.

- Vamos amanhã para o campo e treinar alguns feitiços, - sugeriu Shanaelton.

- Não, pode ser perigoso, e se C.A. aparecer por lá, - acrescentou Paulo.

- Bem pelo menos estamos preparados, - tornou Shanaelton.

- Não, é muito perigoso, não devemos correr este risco, seria muita idiotísse de nossa parte, mas podemos treinar no pátio dos canhões, - aplicou Elvys, pela primeira vez desde horas que não entrava na conversa.

- Bem então está certo, que horas iremos, - perguntou Tracy.

- Acho que as cinco, depois das aulas, - concluiu Paulo.

Todos concordaram.


	14. CAP 13

--** CAPÍTULO 13 **--

**TÉCNICA DE USO DA VARINHA**

Elvys acordou numa manhã de terça-feira com os badalos do alegre sino, era bom escutá-los novamente.

- Preparando-se para o café, senhor Vieira, - perguntou Emillia entrando no dormitório, - é muito intrometimento de minha parte incomodá-lo a esta hora?

- Não, claro que não, pode falar, - Elvys tentou ser o mais educado possível.

- Minha conversa vai ser breve, - falou ela entrando ainda mais no dormitório com um sorriso esbaforido na face, - bem, eu só queria dizer que estou orgulhosa de você, do conselho, enfim, eu queria me... Me...

- Sim fala!

- Me desculpar! Pronto eu disse, já vou indo, - saiu sem nenhum detalhe a mais.

Elvys ainda muito curioso tentou continuar a amarrar os cadarços, e desceu para o salão principal, quando encontrou Paulo, contou tudo e com todos os detalhes.

- Ela disse isso porque Tracy deve ter a obrigado, e além do mais, ela faz tudo pela Tracy, é daquelas amigas muito fiéis, faria tudo que estivesse ao alcance dela para agradar a Tracy, Tracy deve ter dito que se ela não se desculpasse com você, ela não seria mais sua amiga.

- Bem, pode ser mais...

- De que estão falando, - Shanaelton entrou na conversa.

- Não dá tempo de contar o sino tocou, vamos.

Os alunos saíram do grande salão principal e seguiram, cada ano, para a sala de aula, o primeiro ano tinha aula de Química e Porções. E depois da aula com o professor André, eles iriam ter uma aula nova com a professora Bonner, Técnica de Uso da Varinha. E assim que entraram na sala da professora Bonner, tinha um cartaz muito grande no mural da sala com os dizeres bem destacados, "VALE A MAGIA, BEM USADA E PERFEITA, QUANDO A VARINHA TEM SEU MOVIMENTO ADEQUADO PARA SEU FEITIÇO".

Os alunos liam atentamente o cartaz mais não conseguiam entender.

- Pelo que vejo, meu cartaz novo chamou a atenção de vocês, - falou a professora Bonner entrando na sala, - bem este cartaz, está dizendo que um feitiço só é bem sucedido quando usamos perfeitamente o movimento com a mão e com o corpo também, pois um feitiço é muito fraco quando apenas apontamos a varinha para o alvo, agora quando o movimento é correto, ele pode até... Bem vamos prosseguir, iremos transformar nossos feitiços de simples ao nível médio com o movimento lança-chamas, esse movimento e mais ou menos desta forma, - a professora fechou a mão como se estivesse segurando a varinha, dobrou a perna direita de forma que seu pé alcançou as nádegas, tornou o pé ao chão, mas adiantando-o alguns centímetros de modo que seu corpo ficou de lado, e lançou a mão num movimento brusco, - entenderam vou fazer novamente, só que desta vez lento, - a professora fez lentamente, - bem estou fazendo assim lento para que vocês possam aprender, mas todo feitiço dever ser induzido pelo movimento rapidamente, assim também com a pronuncia, se vocês deixarem que o adversário pronuncie o feitiço antes que vocês, infelizmente...

A professora pediu para que os alunos fizessem um circulo na sala para treinar os movimentos.

- Muito bem, na próxima aula iremos aprender o nível avançado de movimentos. Podem ir para o almoço.

Passou-se o almoço e os membros do C.H. já estavam se preparando para o treino no pátio canhões, era a última aula do dia com a professora Bonner, Clarividência Natural.

Logo após terminar a aula, eles seguiram pelo saguão de entrada do castelo, e começaram a subir as escadas, até alcançarem um pátio bem no alto, aberto onde se podia ver toda paisagem da escola, dava até para ver o rio que passava após o muro, a trilha que levava ao aeroporto e a floresta ao lado dela.

Elvys se pôs logo à frente de todos e começou.

- Hoje, nós iremos fazer um treino de todos os feitiços que sabemos, implantando neles os movimentos, - falava Elvys consciente para os demais.

Os alunos começaram a fazer círculos, e Elvys vendo que não daria certo assim, novamente voltou a falar.

- É o seguinte, devemos nos juntar, em pares, escolham o seu par e ainda lembrando para não usarem o, - Elvys agachou e colocou sua varinha no chão, - o Sorcery Killer, - tornou a pegar a varinha novamente, - o primeiro que iremos treinar é o que confunde os movimentos, quem lembra, - Emillia levantou a mão, - bem então juntem de pares.

Os conselheiros começaram a se mover e Elvys ficou com Shanaelton, Lipinho com Paulo, Fagner e Emillia, Luiz e Tracy, Rogério e Rodrigo, Gregório ficou sem par, e falou.

- Eu posso usar o feitiço de desfazer esta magia? - perguntava desanimado Gregório.

- Sim, tudo bem você usara em todos que forem atingidos, e lembrem-se quem puder se proteja, com o, - Elvys apontou a varinha para a floresta, - Saliteremm, - um raio preto saiu da ponta da varinha de Elvys, atingindo uma árvore na floresta, - podemos começar, lembrem-se quem esta do lado do portão do castelo, como eu, tem que se defender. - todos concordaram.

E começava-se a ver raios pretos por toda direção, membros derrubados no chão, outros agindo estranhamente no chão, e quando tudo terminou, Shanaelton estava no chão se levantando e caçando sua varinha, Lipinho estava todo contorcido no chão junto com Luiz e Rodrigo, e Emillia jogada próximo à pequena mureta que tinha elevações. Foi quando Gregório entrou em ação aplicando o feitiço desfazchi em Lipinho, Luiz e Rodrigo.

- Estou muito contente com a evolução de todos, e acho que podemos ir, - falou Elvys emocionado.

Passaram-se alguns dias do mês de agosto, e nenhum sinal de C.A., os conselheiros não pararam de ter treinos, dedicavam-se muito aos estudos, Shanaelton tinha evoluído bastante, graças à ajuda do professor Trylyan, que costumava chamar os conselheiros para treino revisando os feitiços.

Era um dia de quarta-feira e todos estavam reunidos no salão principal, fartando-se com a refeição da tarde, de repente a figura célebre de Arcano se aproxima do palco para avisar algo aos alunos.

- Boa tarde a todos, é com muita honra que iremos receber segunda-feira, aqui em Volta Quadrada, o Mago Supremo Francis – XII, que virá para dar início ao período religioso, que começará na terça-feira, dia primeiro do mês de Setembro, ele estará conosco até o dia quinze de setembro, lembrando que todos devem estar com as bíblias. Agora todos devem volta para as aulas do fim da tarde.

Quando todos já dormiam, o castelo, silencioso, e calmo, sem ninguém pelos corredores, e salões habituais, o corredor dos dormitórios do primeiro ano parecia estar com uma névoa escura, e bem no fundo, aproximava-se alguém, num tom fantasmagórico, caminhando lentamente, a face assustada e curiosa de Emillia surgia do nada, na escuridão.

Os passos lentos de Emillia caminhavam pelo corredor dos dormitórios, sempre olhando para as portas, parecendo muito nervosa, assustada, respirava quando preciso, tentando não quebrar o silencio.

- O que você está fazendo, - Rodrigo apareceu de uma das portas dos dormitórios logo atrás de Emillia.

- Ai! Que susto, você ta maluco, - falou Emillia encostando-se na parede e pondo a mão no peito, - estava indo ao banheiro, estes corredores deviam ter iluminação.

- Eu também to indo lá, - disse Rodrigo desconfiado.

- Melhor ainda, assim eu não vou só, me sinto tão insegura, - falava Emillia convincente.

Eles desceram as escadas para o salão habitual do primeiro ano alcançando os banheiros, onde Emillia entrou no feminino e Rodrigo no masculino. Depois que segundos se passaram, Rodrigo saiu do banheiro e ficou do lado de fora aguardando Emillia. E depois de uns três minutos Rodrigo já estava cansado.

- Emillia, você irá demorar muito, - perguntou Rodrigo apressado.

- Acho que vou, estou com uma forte dor de barriga, - falava Emillia retorcendo a voz, - se você quiser pode ir, estou acostumada a subir estas escadas pela madrugada, além do mais sei que você está com sono.

- É verdade, - disse Rodrigo bocejando, - então eu já vou indo.

E Rodrigo foi caminhando em direção ao corredor dos dormitórios, e assim que sumiu de vista Emillia saiu do banheiro, olhava para os lados atenciosamente, pegou alguma coisa do bolso e jogou pro ar, apontou a varinha que estava na outra mão e disse "accio transponder". Apareceu um telão que saia do objeto que foi atirado ao ar e Emillia, com os dedos, apontava para certo ponto em um mapa que era reproduzido neste telão, se aproximou da tela e disse.

- Um... Dois... Tre...

Emillia sumiu.


	15. CAP 14

--** CAPÍTULO 14 **--

**A ATA DOS MISTÉRIOS**

Os conselheiros se reuniram pela manhã, antes do café, para uma simples conversa, onde todos compareceram, exceto Emillia. "Ela disse que está um pouco cansada, quer dormir mais um pouco" falava Tracy com desaprovação ao assunto relacionado à amiga.

A conversa foi sobre uma reunião que aconteceria no pátio dos canhões novamente, e que seria num dia de sábado, pois não teria aulas e eles teriam mais tempo para os treinos.

Quando a conversa acabou, todos desceram as escadas de pedra polida, em direção ao salão principal para o café da manhã, e depois do café todos foram para a aula de química e porções, o professor André conseguiu notar que Emillia não tinha chegado à sala.

- Tracy, o que aconteceu á sua amiga, por que ela não veio à aula de hoje, - perguntava o professor André Guimarães bastante curioso.

- Ela disse hoje pela manhã que nem iria tomar café, iria dormir mais, teve muita insônia, e estava muito cansada, - Tracy pronunciava explícita.

Os alunos seguiram para a aula de Magia Defensiva, e o professor Cassius questionou com Tracy também a falta de Emillia na sala. Emillia não participava muito das aulas, basicamente ficava copiando das tarefas de Tracy.

Quando todos finalmente terminaram a primeira etapa do dia e seguiram pelos corredores e escadas para o salão principal para o almoço, Elvys sentou-se e viu uma Emillia abatida e, de fato, muito cansada.

- Emillia, todos os professores sentiram sua falta nas aulas, e você veio acordar agora a pouco, - Tracy passava o sermão na amiga.

- Tracy, por favor, eu tive uma noite péssima e não estou com um bom humor, e se vocês me derem licença, - ela falava virando-se para Elvys, - eu vou pro dormitório, acho que perdi o apetite.

- Emillia espere, - Tracy tentou contornar.

Emillia seguiu pelo grande saguão de entrada e alcançou as escadas para os salões habituais. Tracy ficou curiosa mais se conteve e deu lugar a fome e começou a comer.

- Hum, Hum, - Nan começou a chamar a atenção de todos, - quero passar um comunicado a todos, não haverá mais aulas para o segundo período de hoje, - alguns alunos se alegraram, - bem, depois do almoço, mais ou menos uma hora da tarde, iremos até o aeroporto receber o mago supremo, e eu espero de todos educação e respeito.

Os alunos continuaram a refeição, Elvys, Paulo e Shanaelton, quando terminaram subiram para os dormitórios, vestiram as vestes dos esquisitos, e só então desceram e se juntaram à grande multidão de alunos de Volta Quadrada.

Todos começaram a caminhar em direção à saída do castelo, passando pelo jardim, Elvys olhou de relance para Tracy Anne, e os dois se entreolharam e sorriram, lembrando do sonho que tiveram reciprocamente.

Continuaram o percurso pelo caminho que seguia após o portão/ponte através da mata, e caminhando Elvys sentiu uma mão encostar em seu ombro, era Shanaelton, e como ele era baixinho, tão diferente de Paulo que suas calças estavam batendo na canela, onde se podia ver as velhas e já furadas meias-pulsantes.

- To ansioso, - falava Shanaelton com euforia, - quero saber qual é o mistério da minha vida.

- Como assim? - Elvys perguntava curioso

- Você não sabe? – Elvys discordava, - é que o mago tem uma espécie de pergaminho, que diz o mistério de nossa vida, só colocamos o nosso nome.

- Incrível, - Elvys admirava-se.

- Eu estou com medo por você, Elvys, - falava Tracy que estava sempre atenta com a conversa, - e se o pergaminho relatar a relação sua com C.A., já que pergaminho não é vivo então não pode morrer o que acontecerá?

- Ah, pode ser que ele pegue fogo, - sugeriu Shanaelton.

- Bem, pode ser, - Tracy concordava, - mas e se não for, teremos que esperar, ou seria melhor não arriscar?

- Mas é obrigatório para todos do primeiro ano, - concluía Shanaelton, e ele e Tracy viraram-se e olharam Elvys assustadamente.

Os alunos foram chegando próximo do saguão do aeroporto, acompanhando os passos de Arcano Arkeyro, que sempre estava à frente de todos.

- Muito bem alunos, silencio todos, o avião do mago supremo deve chegar a qualquer instante, eu peço cordialidade e respeito com o mago, não quero bagunça e ninguém conversando.

De repente, no céu, um avião bastante desgasto, quase que caindo aos pedaços, começou a sobrevoar o local onde todos estavam. Este avião parecia ser feito de papelão de caixa, daqueles muito antigos, dava pra ver quem estivesse nele, ele não cobria as pessoas, e do alto, Elvys pôde observar um homem velho sentado atrás do piloto do avião, o homem tinha um barba branca, assim como os cabelos, um chapéu de ponta fina que se dobrava no alto.

O avião foi fazendo curvas até finalmente posar no aeroporto. Depois disso minutos se passaram, ate quando se ouviu das pessoas na frente, palmas, então todos estavam batendo palmas, Elvys não podia ver, mas tinha certeza que o mago já estava na frente.

Não dava pra ouvir nada, o mago devia estar falando algo para a turma, mas sua voz era extremamente baixa e no fundo não dava para se escutar nada. Só então de repente os alunos começaram a virar para trás em direção do castelo e caminhar, e Elvys, Tracy, Paulo e Shanaelton que estavam bem no fim da multidão eram agora os primeiros, conduzindo a turma ao castelo.

- Tracy, a Emillia continua cansada? – perguntava Paulo que ainda estava curioso com a garota.

- Mais ou menos, ela preferiu ficar deitada na cama, não sei o que ela fez pra ficar tão cansada assim, ela diz que teve insônia, mas como pode ficar cansada se estava deitada em sua cama e em repouso?

- É bastante estranho, eu acho que deve ser coisa de menina, - falava Shanaelton desprezivelmente.

- Você tem alguma coisa contra as coisas de meninas Shanaelton, - perguntava Tracy furiosa, com o olhar enraivado à Shanaelton, - tem algum preconceito, hein?

- Não, imagina, eu só quis dizer que na verdade ela deve estar... Como se diz... Naqueles tempos, sabe, - falava Shanaelton desconfiado.

- Na verdade não sei, pode ser que sim, ou pode ser que não, irei perguntar a ela mais tarde.

Os alunos continuaram a caminhada e começaram a passar pelo portão/ponte do castelo, entrando novamente no jardim, e seguindo pelo saguão de entrada do castelo, foram todos ao salão principal, sentaram-se em seus lugares e observaram o recebimento dos professores ao mago supremo.

O mago usava vestes escuras, um roxo forte, seu chapéu era como os de feiticeiros que Elvys sempre via na televisão dos esquisitos. Ele foi apertando a mão de cada um dos professores que estavam no palco, então Arcano segurou no braço do mago e trouxe na frente do palco e falou.

- Quero que todos recebam o mago supremo com um caloroso bem-vindo.

- Bem-vindo, - saiu da boca de todos no salão.

Arcano guiou o mago até a frente de todos.

- É com muito prazer que, novamente, estou aqui em Volta Quadrada, ano passado, quando estive aqui, não pude realizar o "LAM", então vou realizar este ano com os primeiros e segundanistas, acontecerá agora mesmo, eu peço a Arcano para fazer a organização.

O mago cedeu o lugar a Arcano que voltou a falar.

- Atenção, primeiro e segundo ano, formem uma fila...

- Arcano é melhor eles irem para o escritório do aprimoramento, - Nan sugeriu para Arcano, num tom de voz baixinho.

- Sim, vão para o escritório do aprimoramento, e formem duas filas, uma do primeiro e outra do segundo ano.

Os alunos do primeiro e segundo ano subiram para o escritório do aprimoramento, que se baseava em um salão grande e todo ornamentado, havia vários quadros de pessoas que Elvys não conhecia. O mago tomou a frente de todos, passando pelo meio das filas de alunos.

- Agora eu vou entrar no quarto do diálogo deste escritório e vou chamar um por um, começaremos com o primeiro ano, você menininha entre comigo, - falou para uma garotinha chamada Alice que estava na frente da fila do primeiro ano, e o mago entrando também pegou, de uma mala que havia sido traga por Nan, uma espécie de livro muito grande e carregou junto com ele.

E assim que Alice saiu o próximo da fila entrou no quarto, e foi até chegar a vez de Shanaelton, que estava na frente de Elvys, e atrás de Elvys estava Tracy, quando Shanaelton saiu do quarto, era a vez de Elvys, ele olhou para Tracy e fez cara de medo.

- Boa sorte, - falou Tracy com a mão no ombro de Elvys.

Elvys seguiu pelo salão e parou na frente do quarto do diálogo, imaginou estar prestes a entrar em uma sala de cirurgia, ou esperando algo de muito importante acontecer.

A passos lentos, consegui entrar na sala, escura e vazia, quase vazia, a sala era muito limpa, brilhava com a pouca claridade das fechas da parede com o telhado, havia uma única janela, no final do quarto, que dava pouca claridade, mas o bastante para Elvys poder avistar uma mesa com o livro que pegava de uma ponta a outra, e atrás da mesa estava o mago, sentado observando o garoto muito curiosamente.

O garoto se aproximou mais um pouco até alcançar a cadeira que o esperava, assentando-se escutou a porta atrás se abrir, e dela uma pessoa seguia rapidamente, a escuridão bloqueava a sua identidade, mas ao se aproximar, para o alívio de Elvys, Arcano chegou até Elvys.

- Er... Mago eu precisava conversar com o senhor, - ele rodeou a mesa com o grande livro e chegou onde o mago, - Er... Bem que, - ele abaixou e começou a cochichar no ouvido do mago, num tom de voz tão baixo que Elvys não conseguiu ouvir um "a".

- Arcano eu entendo a sua preocupação, mas devo dizer-lhe que o livro só mostra coisas misteriosas, sinistras, o Senhor Vieira não saberá de nenhuma ligação, não por minha parte, nem por parte de meu livro, pode ficar tranqüilo.

Arcano rodeou novamente a mesa e com um sorriso deu um tapinha no ombro de Elvys. Quando Arcano saiu e fechou a porta Elvys, que estava olhando para a porta, girou a cabeça e passou a olhar o mago, que sorria razoavelmente.

- Fique tranqüilo garoto, - falava o mago com um sorriso na boca, - agora quero que pegue esta pena, passe no tinteiro e escreva seu nome completo e corretamente.

Elvys excitou, teve um pouco de medo, pegou a pena, mergulhou a ponta no tinteiro e começou a escrever numa pauta larga do grande livro.

Elvys Ferreira Vieira

Elvys terminou de escrever, colocou a pena sob um espaço curto que restou da mesa e se encostou à cadeira, olhou atentamente para o nome que havia escrito, e repentinamente as folhas começaram a virar, sem nenhuma mão as fazendo, como se um vento estivesse passando pelo local, mas na verdade nem ventando estava, as folhas viravam rapidamente, até apararem numa folha, toda vazia, onde se via poucas linhas escritas, numa letra muito pequena.

- Bem, agora leia, - falou o mago, - leia só para si.

Elvys ergueu a cabeça sob o livro até alcançar a visão perfeita das palavras, e conseguiu ler o que estava escrito.

"Aquele que ninguém esperava, ninguém desconfiava de sua existência, e mesmo assim ninguém nunca ouviu falar que ele realmente existe, mas ele existe, muitos falam de uma ligação, mas poucos sabem qual é realmente a ligação, e aquele que ninguém sabe que ele existe tem os mesmos olhos, a mesma face, o mesmo corpo, mas não tem o mesmo gênio, mas têm uma inteligência superior, ele escondido estar, por mais de dezessete anos, ele nunca foi visto por ninguém, nem mesmo seus pais, exceto por seu criador."

Elvys releu a frase, e olhou para o mago, assustado.

- Agora vá e chame o próximo, e não pense muito em seu "LAM", mas conte a seus amigos.

- Mago o que é "LAM", - perguntava Elvys curioso.

- É a Leitura da Ata dos Mistérios.


	16. CAP 15

--** CAPÍTULO 15 **--

**OS PLACAS**

- Eu já não entendo mais nada, primeiro sabe-se sobre a ligação, agora se diz que ela está errada, depois vem estas características de um ser que ninguém sabia que ele existia, - falava Tracy que passava o fim da tarde inteira com Elvys e alguns conselheiros, - é realmente muito estranho.

- Tracy qual foi o seu "L.A.M.", - perguntava Shanaelton.

- Não consegui entender, mas era algo que dizia assim, pode-se conservar a alegria e o carinho por alguém, e só então ser feliz, passando por muitas, muitas dificuldades.

- Essa parada toda é sinistra, - falava Paulo com muita preocupação, - o que quer dizer que eu vou encontrar com o que me espera, aguardando o não esperado?

- A minha foi, ser grande, importante, viver muito, - falava Shanaelton.

- Só o que não consigo compreender é sobre a ligação, - começou Elvys.

- O que tem a ligação, - perguntou Tracy.

- Se a que todos falavam esta errada, eu posso saber então, e não acontecerá nada a quem me contar.

- Bem... – Tracy olhou para todos que estavam no salão habitual, naquele momento só havia Elvys, ela, Paulo, Shanaelton e Rodrigo, - sim, mas quem vai contar.

Houve alguns segundos de silêncio, onde todos estavam esperando o ato de alguém, a se dispor a contar tudo a Elvys.

- Deixa pra lá, se ninguém quer...

- Eu vou contar, - Paulo levantou bravamente, e tão teatralmente que surpreendeu a todos, - Elvys, não sei o que pode acontecer comigo, mas já que o seu "L.A.M." diz que a ligação que todos contam está errada eu vou te dizer o que ela dizia, no dia em que você nasceu, C.A. esteve no ministério e conseguiu um tal de globo vital, e transferiu uma cópia da alma dele para a sua...

Paulo finalizou aos berros, e dramaticamente olhou para todos, e todos o olharam pensando que algo de ruim a Paulo iria acontecer, Paulo simplesmente sentou na poltrona e soltou um largo suspiro.

- Mas não pode ser... – Elvys sentia-se surpreso.

- Elvys esta informação, como você mesmo já sabe, é falsa, esta não realmente a ligação, se fosse Paulo não estaria entre nós, - falou Tracy.

- É verdade brother, - comentou Paulo, - se essa fosse a ligação correta, eu já teria batido as botas.

No dia seguinte os alunos seguiram para o grande salão logo após as rotineiras badaladas, e após o café da manhã, tiveram aula com Trylyan de preparo físico e mental, em seguida Bonner com Clarividência Natural.

Após o almoço os alunos seguiram pelas escadas de pedra polida para alcançarem os seus salões habituais. E quando Elvys chegou primeiro, na porta do salão habitual um olho que tomava toda espessura do buraco da porta saiu e olhou Elvys, e entrou para o seu buraco fazendo com que a porta abrisse.

Elvys entrou e estava desejando logo ir para sua cama tirar uma soneca, mas quando entrou no salão habitual, Emillia estava na poltrona sorrindo, alegremente, como se alguém a tivesse fazendo cócegas.

- Se ta tão feliz assim, compartilhe comigo, esta alegria, - falou Elvys.

Emillia olhou Elvys, dos pés a cabeça, e riu ainda mais, desta vez riu com mais vontade, como se Elvys tivesse provocado uma tortura de riso nela. Os demais alunos que entravam no salão habitual, vendo a situação, riam também, não tinha nada engraçado, a não ser Emillia sorrindo a toa.

- Emillia, o que você viu de tão engraçado, - perguntou Tracy, aproximando-se com um sorriso para a amiga.

- Ai, ai, minha barriga já está doendo, - Emillia continuava a sorrir, - Tracy eu não consigo... Parar.

- Vamos para cima, - falou Tracy puxando a amiga.

E as duas seguiram para os dormitórios, e os demais também. Quando Elvys entrou no dormitório, Shanaelton estava sentado em sua cama, tenso e inquieto, preocupado.

- O que você tem, - perguntou Elvys.

- Elvys, - falou Shanaelton num tom de voz alto, ao ver o amigo, - Elvys você não sabe o que vi, aliás, ouvi, sente-se aqui, - falou ele apontando para a cama que estava assentado, - Elvys esse tempo todo nós confiamos nela, e ela nos traiu.

- Quem?

- Elvys ela passava informação nossa pro C.A.

- Quem?

- Eu ouvi a voz dele, saía do fogo da vela, eu a ouvi conversando com ele.

- QUEM? – Elvys tinha perdido a paciência. Paulo entrou no dormitório.

- O que esta acontecendo, - falou ele repentinamente.

- Foi Emillia, - falou Shanaelton quase chorando, - eu tinha vindo no dormitório, pra pegar o livro de química e porções, pra ver se Tracy me ajudava com a tarefa, eu ia descendo quando escutei vozes, e desci mais um pouco e vi Emillia sentada com uma vela na mão, estava usando o feitiço do velafone, e eu me afastei para escutar, ela começou a falar que tinha dado tudo certo, falou alguns dos feitiços avançados que aprendemos, falou que você tinha se preparado bastante, falou várias coisas do C.H. e então eu escutei a voz de C.A. falando que tinha formado o exército, e que o pai de Emillia era um dos componentes.

- Exército, os dos zumbis, - completou Elvys, Shanaelton balançou a cabeça em desaprovação.

- Um exército de bruxos, e um deles é Antony Carnston, o pai de Emillia, - completou Shanaelton.

- E como se chama esse exército, - perguntou Paulo.

- Placaria, - friamente uma voz ecoou por todo o dormitório.

Os três se espantaram, olharam para os lados, mas ninguém estava lá.

- E acredite que esta não foi uma idéia boba, - Elvys olhando mais um pouco a sua esquerda viu uma vela acesa, e a chama da vela mexia a cada palavra que ecoava, - o pai de Emillia é apenas um dos doze placas que consegui reunir e convencer, vocês foram enganados garotos, Emillia se fingiu de boazinha não foi porque Tracy pediu, foi porque eu ordenei. E acreditem em breve ninguém duvidará de meus poderes, e desta vez eu vou conseguir a aliança, agora só tenham mais cuidado na hora de escolher os amigos, quando eu...

- Interrupt Sonoron, - Arcano entrou no dormitório de repente, assustando os garotos, alguns raios redondos saíram, a vela apagou-se como seu um vento, bastante forte a atingisse.

- Elvys, - falou ferozmente, - venha comigo, Shanaelton e Paulo, reúnam os demais conselheiros e apareçam dentro de dois minutos no escritório do professor Trylyan, rápido, é uma emergência.

Shanaelton pegou a fina varinha que guardava no cós da jeans, e apontou para a meia que usava. De repente Elvys sentiu em seu pé a meia pulsar como seu coração, apertando o pé como se ele fosse quebrar.

Elvys descia as escadas rapidamente com Arcano, ele se dirigiu por demais escadas, em um caminho em que Elvys já tinha andado.

Quando eles alcançaram à sala do diretor, Elvys entrou na sala ainda assustado, Arcano foi andando mais rápido à frente, Elvys andava lentamente olhando os quadros que havia na sala.

- Elvys, é meu dever avisar que a partir de hoje, você está correndo grandes perigos, e de vida, seu pais já sabem de tudo, aqui em Volta Quadrada é o único lugar que você está protegido. C.A. reuniu seguidores, os placas, e montou um time de luta, o placaria, eles conhecem feitiços muito avançados, muito acima do seu nível, peço que tenham muito cuidado.

- Professor a Emillia...

- Eu já sei, ela traiu vocês, com certeza ela sairá da escola, não podemos admitir tamanha traição. Mas isso não é a solução, muito menos um remédio para essa situação, o que eu mais temia aconteceu, agora peço muita cautela. Vá com os conselheiros, eles estão no escritório de Trylyan, ele saberá o que fazer.

Elvys voltou para o saguão de entrada do castelo e foi em direção ao escritório do professor Trylyan, e chegando lá, foi recebido com perguntas.

- Onde está Tracy?

- Não sei pensei que ela estivesse aqui...

- Hei vocês, a Tracy foi levada por Emillia e o Calisto, Emillia levou ela, já desmaiada, até o jardim atrás do castelo, então Calisto e Emillia saíram levando Tracy além do rio. E Shanaelton, o professor André Guimarães mandou eu te entregar isto, - um garoto que Elvys sabia que era do primeiro ano estendeu a Shanaelton um pequeno frasco com um líquido azulado.

Os conselheiros se entreolharam por alguns instantes, silenciosos, e o professor Trylyan olhava a face de cada um ainda mais preocupado.

- Vamos, o que estão esperando, - falou o professor Trylyan, - Paulo, Elvys e Shanaelton, vão primeiro ao dormitório de vocês e tirem as vestes da escola e vistam roupas de esquisitos, eu irei à frente com os outros, me encontrem na vila depois da floresta, imagino que você saiba onde fica Paulo, - Paulo confirmou com a cabeça.

Os três garotos seguiram para o dormitório, subindo as escadas de pedra polida.

- Eu nunca imaginei que Emillia pudesse fazer algo assim, - falou Paulo que parecia estar cansado.

- Vamos logo, se conversamos perderemos tempo, - falou Elvys decidido.

Enquanto isso os demais conselheiros e o professor Trylyan corriam para a floresta além do rio.

Elvys, Paulo e Shanaelton vestiam-se e desceram, alcançando o jardim atrás do castelo, que estava vazio e silencioso, nem mesmo na cozinha da escola havia alguém, que costumava ser freqüentada pelas garotas gordinhas que sempre iam buscar o que comer.

- Provavelmente Arcano ordenou que todos se escondessem ou coisa do tipo, - falava Shanaelton correndo com Elvys e Paulo.

Eles alcançaram o jardim atrás da escola, e atravessando algumas plantas de samambaias até chegarem ao muro, onde uma porta que costumava estar fechada estava escancarada, eles a atravessaram, e chegaram num beco entre o muro e uma fila de árvores.

O tempo estava nublado, e apesar de ser à tarde, parecia-se mais a noite. Caía uma fina garoa no campo, e a parte de trás do castelo parecia ainda mais bela.


	17. CAP 16

--** CAPÍTULO 16 **--

**BECO-ESPORADA**

Elvys corria o mais rápido que podia em direção a mata, juntamente com Paulo e Shanaelton, ao chegarem ao rio que rodeava a escola encontraram um pequeno barco que só cabiam duas pessoas.

- Vamos fazer assim, Paulo irá comigo na primeira viagem, eu voltarei para a margem e buscarei Shanaelton, - falou Elvys.

E assim foi feito, Elvys e Paulo entraram na pequena embarcação e remaram pelo rio para a outra margem, ao meio do rio alguma coisa fez o barco se mexer violentamente, e outra vez, até Elvys perceber que jacarés começaram a sacudir o pequeno barco.

A pequena embarcação já estava quase virando Paulo puxou do cós da jeans uma fina varinha marrom e apontou para os jacarés.

- Ouverdai.

Vários jacarés começaram a nadar para longe do barco, desesperadamente, Elvys olhou assuntado para Paulo e pegou o remo, chegando à outra margem do rio Paulo desceu do barco e Elvys voltou para buscar Shanaelton e os dois finalmente chegaram até onde Paulo para continuar a busca.

Os demais conselheiros e o professor Trylyan já estariam sabendo onde eles estavam. Elvys e seus amigos seguiram ainda correndo por um grande pasto cheio de matos. Chegando a uma cerca de arame farpado passaram rápido. Continuando a correr chegaram a um pequeno morro, mas bastante alto e inclinado, e para chegarem ao topo, precisavam segurar na grama. Ao chegar ao topo se depararam com uma grande floresta e havia uma espécie de poço bem na entrada onde havia uma outra cerca, desta vez de arame liso.

Elvys começou a correr e afundou o pé em um pequeno buraco, ao qual ele não viu.

- Ahr... Acho que torci o tornozelo, - falou ele quase chorando.

- Elvys, você parece que quebrou o pé, - Shanaelton falou ao puxar o amigo, vendo pé do garoto contorcido.

- Ta doendo muito, é quase insuportável, ai...

- Nestésia, - falou Paulo apontando a varinha para o pé de Elvys, - Elvys eu e Shanaelton vamos à vila, e dizer ao professor Trylyan, ele virá ajudá-lo.

- Tudo bem, vão à frente, encontrem o professor Trylyan, ele deve saber o que fazer com o meu pé.

- Elvys, você vai ficar bem, e se não puder continuar, nós salvaremos a Tracy por você.

- Acredite em mim Paulo... Até breve.

Eles continuaram a correr e Elvys se arrastou até a beira do poço. Esperou alguns minutos e ninguém apareceu, ele se deitou a beira do poço.

Alguns metros dali, os jovens conselheiros alcançaram à vila e encontraram o professor Trylyan.

- Onde está Elvys, - perguntou ele sem perca de tempo.

- Ele quebrou o pé, tivemos que vir sem ele buscar ajuda.

- Arcano irá ajudá-lo, - Ele pegou a fina varinha apontou na testa e falou, - Arcano Elvys quebrou o pé, ele esta...

- Perto do poço.

- Perto do poço, e nós teremos que continuar, vamos encontrar as chaves, e diga a Elvys onde deve ir.

- Chaves? Que chaves professor, - perguntou Paulo.

- C.A. tem um esconderijo secreto, chamado a caverna sombria, e para chegarmos lá serão necessárias dez chaves para abrir o portão da floresta.

Paulo em sua jornada encontrou três chaves próximas a uma casa na vila, a casa estava fechada, mas dava para se escutar a TV ligada, e a reportagem dizia o que estava acontecendo, aconselhando as pessoas para que não saíssem de suas casas, Shanaelton encontrou duas chaves em uma poça de lama. Eles continuaram caminhando por dentro da vila.

Onde Elvys estava, já dormindo, começou a sonhar.

Em seu sonho estava no mesmo lugar, próximo ao poço, e com ele Arcano Arkeyro. Ele estava olhando para Elvys deitado no chão.

- O que Paulo fez com seu pé, Elvys, apenas paralisou a dor, mas não consertou seu pé. E isto não é um sonho, acredite. Mostre seu pé.

Elvys levantou a perna da calça mostrando um tornozelo machucado e inchado.

- Emenda.

De repente Elvys acordou assustado, se levantou imediatamente olhando para todos os lados, bastante assustado. Olhou para seu pé totalmente curado.

- Não foi um sonho.

Passou pelo arame liso, e começou a correr pela floresta além do rio, e mal sabendo a direção da vila, a floresta começou a ficar escura, chegou a um beco de árvores onde na frente, a uns cinqüenta metros viu uma porta e um muro. Ele correu para alcançar a porta, e abelhas começaram a atacá-lo de todos os lados.

Ele balançava as mãos para impedir, se deitava, remexia-se, mas nada impedia as abelhas. Ele correu para trás até a árvore que dava inicio ao corredor, e avistou uma placa que dizia Beco-Esporada. Passou pela cabeça de Elvys usar o feitiço Ouverdai, e ligeiramente pôs a mão no bolso, para tirar sua varinha.

- Droga, esqueci minha varinha, - falou colocando a mão na testa toda empolada das abelhas, - como pude ser tão burro para esquecer de minha varinha, mas deve haver alguma forma, mas como, - de repente teve um idéia, - é claro um graveto.

Elvys começou a subir em uma árvore para encontrar um graveto fino que não tinha galhas. Ralou-se todo para conseguir, e depois de muito esforço desceu todo ardido, machucado e sujo, mas com um fino graveto na mão.

Elvys começou a andar lentamente em direção à porta quando começou a ser atacado pelas abelhas apontou o fino graveto para as abelhas.

- Ouverdai, - nada aconteceu, - ouverdai, - as abelhas conseguiram tirá-lo de sério, - Ai.

Ele voltou com a esperança acabada de poder atravessar o beco, voltou tristemente para o início do beco, todo empolado das abelhas, machucado, sangue escorria de sua testa, olhou para uma árvore e viu uma espécie de capa, repousada nas raízes.

Ele não pensou duas vezes, pegou a capa que além de ser cumprida dos pés a cabeça, tinha um capuz, ele a vestiu e pôde ver uma imagem distorcida do beco pela capa.

Elvys começou a correr em direção à porta, sentia as abelhas o atacarem, mas ele apenas sentia o golpe na capa que era um pouco grossa, e correndo ele tropeçou numa das várias raízes nômades que se moviam pelo beco, atravessando simultaneamente, e se movendo por ele.

Elvys levantou-se e continuou, até alcançar a porta, e, quando conseguiu girar a maçaneta entrou de repente, ainda escutando o barulho das abelhas esbarrando na porta, ficou alguns segundo abaixo da capa, quando ela começou a transparecer e sumir, deixando estrelinhas cintilantes no ar, que desapareciam transparentemente.

Girou os calcanhares e viu luzes de uma pequena vila, com várias casas mescladas em um pequeno terreno.

Já era noite, a visão escura de uma vila, habitada por povos recuados à paz de suas casas, fechadas. Elvys se aproximou para atravessar mais uma cerca de arame liso. Pôs os pés em um gramado similar ao do campo do castelo.

Continuou a andar pela escuridão das ruas de barros escuro da vila. Sem a sua varinha estava totalmente desprotegido. Continuou a andar pela rua e pisou em alguma coisa de metal, ferro ou alumínio, pelo barulho, eram cinco chaves juntas em um chaveiro, Elvys até pensou em deixá-las ali, mas pôs no bolso sem nenhum consentimento.

Elvys conseguiu avistar à sua frente uma imagem negra se aproximando, com a mão esticada, ele não pensou em nada, apenas em arranjar um modo de se defender do que poderia vir. Elvys correu em direção a um pequeno monte de madeiras que estavam no chão, pegou uma e levantou em direção à pessoa que se dirigia.

- Não Elvys, sou eu, - a imagem de Rodrigo veio se revelando ao caminho.

- Ainda bem que é você, - falou Elvys deixando cair a madeira no chão, - eu estava desprotegido, você teve sorte.

- Onde está sua varinha?

- Esqueci no castelo, - falou Elvys desanimado.

- Pois então a convoque.

- Mas como se não tenho uma varinha para fazer isso.

- Para convocar varinhas não necessita de outra, - falou Rodrigo.

Elvys não pensou duas vezes, ergueu a mão em direção ao castelo e falou.

- Accio Varinha.

Exatos três segundos de silencio se passaram, quando do alto voava uma fina varinha, que pela escuridão não dava para vê-la muito bem, mas foi se aproximando rapidamente até alcançar os dedos de Elvys.

- Ponto, agora estou preparado.

- Vamos logo, eles estão procurando as chaves da caverna sombria, faltam cinco.

- Será que não são estas, - falou Elvys estendendo no ar o chaveiro que havia encontrado.

- Exatamente, vamos, eles estão... Bem eles devem estar nos esperando em algum lugar próximo a caverna.


	18. CAP 17

--** CAPÍTULO 17 **--

**A CAVERNA SOMBRIA**

- Elvys que bom que chegou, e seu pé, como você esta? Esta com frio? Esta se sentindo bem? Como...

- Shanaelton, assim você vai acabar enlouquecendo ele com suas loucuras, - falou Paulo.

- Estar preocupado com um amigo não é nenhuma loucura.

- Ah, vocês dois deixem de brigar, não estão vendo que Elvys está aqui inteiro e bem, devemos continuar procurando as chaves, quem sabe teremos que voltar na vila.

- Não será necessário professor, Elvys as achou, - falou Rodrigo repentinamente.

- Que bom Elvys, - falou o professor Trylyan.

- Eu sempre tive uma mania de guardar no bolso as coisas que acho no chão, - falou Elvys sorrindo.

Elvys entregou as chaves ao professor Trylyan, que ao receber foi abrindo, um por um, os cadeados do portão da caverna, quando o último cadeado foi aberto, lentamente, o professor foi abrindo o portão, pelo pequeno espaço que foi aberto, entre o portão e o portal notava-se que tudo estava escuro.

Ao abria a porta por completo, da escuridão uma voz e um clarão vieram.

- Ompala.

O feitiço atingiu o professor Trylyan, que foi atirado para trás violentamente.

- Flash, - Elvys falou rapidamente com sua varinha apontada para a abertura da caverna.

Elvys viu um grupo de homens vestidos em capas escuras, todos iguais, todos com varinha na mão, eram os placas. Prontos para atacar, Paulo puxou Elvys de repente que caiu no chão.

- Protectayellow, - falou Paulo com a varinha apontada.

Dois placas caíram no chão. Shanaelton deitou-se próximo ao professor Trylyan, para verificar se ele estava bem.

- Professor, - falava ele sacudindo o professor Trylyan, - professor fale comigo.

De repente ouviu-se uma voz que fez Shanaelton mudar a atenção.

- Vou matar todos vocês...

- Não, não mate... Pelo menos o garoto, - um homem que Elvys conseguiu identificar como o pai de Emillia, falou apontando para Elvys, - ele não pode ser morto, ou o plano vai por água abaixo.

- Mas eu não terei pena de matá-los, - falou Lipinho muito decidido, - Saliteremm.

Um outro placa foi atirado para trás e caiu desmaiado. Já o outro que estava ao lado rapidamente levantou a mão com a varinha e falou.

- Sorcery Ki...

- Protectayellow, - falou Luiz se atirando à frente de todos, mas nenhum placa foi derrubado.

Shanaelton já estava nervoso, e os placas, a partir deste momento começaram a disparar feitiços de ataque e de proteção.

Shanaelton, vendo que a situação era perigosa, conseguiu prever a morte de Elvys, e ali onde estava ao lado do desmaiado professor Trylyan, pegou o frasco que o professor André Guimarães tinha mandado a ele, que tinha as iniciais EF, abriu a tampa e tomou.

De repente Shanaelton começou a se contorcer, engrossar o corpo, a sua roupa começou a rasgar. Shanaelton se transformou num monstro, extremamente forte, depois de tomar o elixir-da-força.

Levantou-se de onde estava, e foi andando a frente de todos, os feitiços começaram a atingir Shanaelton, mas nada acontecia, era como se fossem massagens, quanto mais era atingido mais prosseguia, só então veio um feitiço vermelho que deu um impacto em Shanaelton.

Ele continuou chegou ao primeiro placa e começou a bater até o placa cair no chão... Morto.

Ao ver que o placa morreu, alguns saíram correndo com medo, mas Shanaelton ainda conseguiu pegar dois e matou, inclusive um deles era Antony Carnston, pai de Emillia.

Depois que Shanaelton espantou o resto dos placas, a passagem foi liberada para os conselheiros, e Shanaelton em um movimento leve e infeliz deitou-se ao chão, já fraco e desgasto pelo feitiços.

- Shanaelton você vai ficar bem, você foi muito corajoso, nós vamos continuar, - falou Elvys agachando ao lado do amigo.

Os conselheiros que sobraram seguiram pelo corredor de entrada da caverna sombria, apenas Elvys, Paulo, Lipinho, Gregório, Rogério, Rodrigo, Fagner e Luiz.

A caverna era realmente sombria, se não fosse à iluminação produzida pelas varinhas a visão era impossível. Notava-se que na parede da caverna era cheia de desenhos antigos, provavelmente desenhados pelos pré-históricos.

Ao atingirem uma espécie de salão depois do corredor, Elvys ainda conseguiu avistar um placa ainda correndo do susto com Shanaelton. Paulo então atirou um tipo de prego que saiu voando e atingiu o placa que explodiu imediatamente com uma fumaça branca extremamente forte.

- Peguei este com a professora Bonner, - falou ele para Elvys.

Depois de percorrer o corredor entraram em uma câmara bem clara, logo à frente do corredor havia uma espécie de mesa ou banco largo de acento, o que pareceu a Elvys ser uma cama.

Na realidade era uma cama, só ao chegar muito próximo puderam perceber. Elvys teve ainda uma idéia, e resolveu contar aos amigos.

- O que vocês...

Os conselheiros ficaram parados à frente da entrada da câmara da caverna, paralisados, Elvys ainda tentou se move, e escutou o grito apavorante de Tracy Anne pedido por socorro. Olhou ao redor, voltou o olhar para a cama e reparou uma pequena placa com os dizeres:

Aqueles que não têm o vínculo adequado, ao entrarem nessa câmara receberam a maldição oitocentos e trinta do mestre Franguido, Maldição paralisante.

Elvys disparou, correu em direção aos conselheiros, que estavam paralisados na entrada do salão. O salão que estava claro, escureceu e de repente começou a ser iluminado pela luz das velas que começaram a ascenderem sozinhas.

- Eu sabia que viria, - uma voz bem de trás espantou Elvys de tal forma que girou lentamente nos calcanhares.

- Calisto Aliança, - falou Elvys tremendo o queixo.

- É claro, acho que este ano acertei em cheio em capturar a doce Tracy Anne, graças à ajuda de Emillia, afinal de contas ela, Tracy, é a sua amada.

- ONDE ESTÁ ELA, O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM A TRACY, - falou Elvys com a fúria saindo pelos nervos.

- Calma Elvys, - falava Calisto tranquilamente em suas prazerosas palavras, -... É de se imaginar a dúvida que teve esse tempo todo, tentando descobrir a verdadeira ligação entre nós, mas quem se meteria a besta a contar-lhe, mas devo revelar o que realmente aconteceu na noite de dezoito de outubro de mil novecentos e noventa? ... Não, acho melhor deixá-lo com mais um pouquinho de ansiedade.

Elvys escutou por um instante, respirou fundo apertou a mão segurando a varinha com firmeza. Calisto se aproximou de Elvys calmamente.

- Elvys, pense bem, o que você acharia de ser respeitado por todos, ter grandes poderes, ser o homem mais forte e mais inteligente do mundo? Casar-se com tracy, morar em qualquer lugar bonito e ter lindos filhos, basta juntarem-se a mim, nós dois e a Tracy poderemos viver eternamente,...

- Já basta, nunca entendeu? Nunca nos juntaremos a você.

- Garotinho você não tem idéia do que posso fazer, sabia que podia matá-lo? Mas acho melhor que veja a morte de Tracy, acho que será bastante torturante - Calisto sorriu friamente, - Emillia fez um excelente trabalho, exceto quando ainda tentou afastar você de Tracy, Apenas me dê uma coisinha em troca. - falou Calisto virando as costas para Elvys.

Elvys levantou a varinha, aproveitando que Calisto virou as costas e tentou atacá-lo.

- Ompa...

- Debrupta, - falou Calisto apenas levantando a mão ligeiramente e normalmente virou-se para Elvys, - acho que infelizmente seu amigo Arcano não poderá ajudar você e Tracy, e seus amigos ficarão paralisados até virarem pó da terra.

Elvys baixou a cabeça, pensou rápido e voltou a olhar para Calisto.

- O que e como devo fazer para conseguir a aliança pra você nos deixar em paz?

Calisto olhou profundamente nos olhos de Elvys, excitou por um instante, e riu.

- Vejo que você não é burro, é uma ótima escolha, é assim que pensam os sábios.

- Vamos logo e deixe de conversa fiada.

- Bem, no escritório de Arcano há um quadro com a gravura de minha finada mãe madame Rúbia, esse quadro é encantado, fique à frente dele feche os olhos e ponha a mão no quadro, quando sentir que sua mão atravessou a figura pegue uma caixinha preta abra e verás a aliança de ouro mais famosa do mundo dos bruxos.

- Como faço para chegar até lá sem ser notado, - perguntava Elvys atencioso.

- Você não tem transponder?

- Não.

- Ainda não aprendeu Gruar?

- Não sei o que é isso.

- Bem deixa pra lá. Vou confiar em você e entregar meu transponder, mas se não cumprir com nosso acordo matarei Tracy sem perca de tempo. Pegue, - falou Calisto entregando o objeto a Elvys.

Elvys jogou o objeto para o ar e apontou a varinha.

- Accio Transponder.

Mexeu em um mapa, depois de selecionar o lugar exato, sumiu.


	19. CAP 18

--** CAPÍTULO 18 **--

**A ALIANÇA**

Elvys apareceu no escritório de Arcano como o combinado, e olhou ao redor e viu na mesa logo no fundo do escritório Arcano sentado.

- Professor eu estou tramando um plano, Calisto paralisou os outros e Tracy corre perigo, eu inventei que viria até aqui para pegar a aliança e entregar a ele, mas vim buscar ajuda o que podemos fazer?

- Calma, calma, primeiro temos que agir rápido, - falou Arcano largando-se da cadeira.

Arcano caminhou até o retrato de uma mulher gorda, fechou os olhos e atravessou a mão pelo retrato e tirou uma pequena caixa preta, caminhou em direção à Elvys e entregou a caixa.

- Mas para que é isso?

- Preste atenção garoto não entregue a caixa se ele não libertar Tracy, e quando você estiver com ela, entregue a caixa para ele, com certeza ele irá confirmar se a aliança estará lá, então quando ele abrir esteja com a varinha não mão e máte-o, não tenha piedade, é a única solução, não deixe que ele grue, desaparecer.

- Ta bom, - falou Elvys que prestava bastante atenção, - eu já vou.

- Accio Transponder.

Elvys retornou à caverna e já estava lá Calisto com Tracy ao seu lado.

- Parabéns, nunca imaginei que pudesse ser eficiente, - falou Calisto vendo a caixa na mão de Elvys, - agora me entregue.

- Não, primeiro liberte Tracy, - falou Elvys seguramente.

- Pois bem, já que tem prioridade, - falou Calisto desamarrando Tracy e soltando-a, ela corre para Elvys, - bem, agora me entregue a aliança.

Elvys caminhou a passos lentos até Calisto e estendeu a mão com a caixinha preta. Calisto pegou grosseiramente da mão de Elvys. Elvys afastou-se, Calisto deu um urro de alegria em um sorriso, abriu a caixa e viu a aliança brilhar, e seus olhos fixados nela revelavam a imensa alegria que ele estava sentindo. Elvys sem perca de tempo, levantou rapidamente a mão com a varinha definitivamente.

- Sorcery Killer.

Calisto foi atingido violentamente e caiu no chão... Morto.

Elvys olhou Tracy profundamente nos olhos e sem querer, sem prever, sem consentimento Elvys a beijou.

Elvys e Tracy largaram-se depois de um abraço muito forte, e com muita calma e muito compreensivas as palavras saíra da boca de Elvys.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também, - falou Tracy antes que ele pudesse terminar.

E outro abraço ainda mais forte aconteceu. Elvys imaginou este momento muitas vezes, sonhou e enfim aquele momento aconteceu. Momento mágico esse que Elvys não conseguia explicar, e ainda mais forte que qualquer emoção seu coração batia.

- Bem, acho que agora tudo terminou, bem devemos ir e buscar ajuda, - falou Elvys largando-se do abraço e pegando a caixa com a aliança no chão, - Você venha comigo, acho que pelo menos ganhei um transponder, - falou segurando o aparelho, - vamos ao escritório de Arcano e ele dará um jeito de pegar os demais.

- Accio Transponder.

- Eu sabia que tudo daria certo Elvys, - falou Arcano recebendo o bravo guerreiro.

- Professor o senhor precisa pegar os demais, eles estão paralisados na entrada do salão da caverna, vou descer e dar a notícia a todos.

- Elvys ao passar esta porta encontre com Warrior e diga para que ele venha até aqui.

E assim aconteceu que nos minutos após Elvys anunciou a boa notícia a todos os alunos que estavam escondidos no salão principal e foi só uma alegria em todo castelo, alunos pulavam e comemoravam, Elvys achava estranho, as pessoas comemorarem a morte de outra, mas esse caso era especial.

Dias depois, o mês de outubro chegou, e Elvys se surpreendeu com uma grande comemoração no salão principal, que era seu aniversário, ele muito se alegrou, até que as aulas terminaram e eles apenas aguardavam o fim de novembro, pra ir para casa.

- Elvys o professor Trylyan que falar com você, - falou Rogério.


	20. CAP 19

--** CAPÍTULO 19 **--

**A VERDADEIRA LIGAÇÃO**

Elvys subiu algumas escadas de pedra polida até alcançar o escritório do professor Trylyan, e quando entrou viu um triste professor colocando roupas em uma mala, e quando viu a situação excitou.

- Professor o senhor vai embora, - perguntou Elvys assustado.

- Ah, não vou para Brasília, vou ao ministério responder a um inquérito, sobre a morte de C.A., - falou ele mudando a expressão da face.

- Que tipo de inquérito, - perguntou Elvys curioso.

- Bem, é que você o matou, teve seus motivos, e que motivos, então como você é menor de idade, vão descobrir na autópsia do corpo, terá que haver um responsável que conte toda história ao ministério, e até eles acreditarem, o que não vai ser difícil com a ajuda de Hilter, eu estarei de volta, mas você já estará em sua casa.

- Ah, sim claro, - falou Elvys sentindo-se culpado, - professor eu não pude deixar de notar algo de muito curioso, na caverna.

- Sim Elvys pode dizer, - falou Trylyan também muito curioso.

- Na hora em que um dos placas disse que iria me matar, o pai de Emillia que também era um placa disse para não me matar, se não ele iria acabar com o plano, que plano era esse que Calisto queria comigo?

- Elvys, agora que Calisto morreu, essa maldição armada que ele deixou sobre seus ouvidos sumiram, só não sumiram as maldições imediatas que ele fez, então acho que já está mais do que na hora de você saber a verdadeira ligação entre você e C.A.

- Calisto até pensou em me contar tudo, mais disse que iria me deixar com um pouco mais de ansiedade.

- Pois sua ansiedade acaba aqui, rapazinho, o que acontece é que quando sua mãe engravidou de você, todo mundo bruxo ficou sabendo que iria nascer depois de nove meses o mais poderoso bruxo de todos os tempos, você, foi por isso que deixei que enfrentasse os dragões aquele dia, para confirmar se você era realmente forte, mas não é uma força física, é uma força mental, poderosa.

Elvys sentiu o coração palpitar, o desejo contido de emoção e o silencio frio da dúvida o tomaram de conta, Elvys imaginou um momento bastante feliz para poder esquecer a situação, mas foi tudo inútil.

- Mas...

- Quando teve oportunidade C.A. entrou em sua casa e tirou um pouco de sangue de você, quando tinha dois ou três dias de nascido, e através desse sangue ele criou uma réplica de seu DNA e fez um clone seu, um ser que ele mantinha em algum local que ninguém, nem mesmo seus placas conhecem.

- Mas por que ele fez esse meu clone.

- Por que teve medo, na cabeça de C.A. você era uma ameaça, ele achava que você pudesse ser alguém muito importante ao nível de ser diretor de Volta Quadrada, então ele fez isso para se defender, ele alimenta esse ser através de sondas a mais de dezessete anos, você é mais velho que esse ser apenas três meses, e no pensamento de C.A. esse ser é a única coisa que pode combater você. Esse ser esta desacordado e quando for despertado terá apenas uma missão na vida... Matar você.

Elvys olhou o próprio reflexo que era produzido através do vidro da janela, e viu um rosto pálido e assustado.

- Mas quem poderá despertar esse ser?

- Apenas alguém que saiba o local exato e que saiba o feitiço, um feitiço que pode acordar esse ser. Muitos problemas nos aguardam meu caro, e lembre-se, não está sozinho.


	21. CAP 20

--** CAPÍTULO 20 **--

**A VOLTA PARA CASA**

Elvys foi para salão habitual e viu muitos se abraçando e se despedindo, e quando chegou ao dormitório e viu seus amigos preparando a mala.

- É meu amigo, a dor do parto é grande, mas devemos ir, - falou Paulo fazendo todos rir.

- Eu nunca vou esquecer este ano, de tudo que aconteceu, - falava Elvys eufórico, - Vamos todos nos comunicarem nas férias, nem que seja através de meias-pulsantes, - todos riram novamente.

- Vamos logo terminem com isso, - falou Tracy entrando no dormitório.

- Ah, e agora o que é isso, é invasão de privacidade é isso? - falou Paulo brincando com Tracy.

- Não, só vim avisar-lhes da G.R.S., acontecerá dentro de alguns minutos.

Notava-se que algo de muito importante realmente iria acontecer, pois Tracy estava muito produzida, e até então Shanaelton não parava de olhar para ela com a boca aberta, tanto é que Elvys teve que dar uma pequena cotovelada antes que uma saliva, ligeiramente grossa saísse de sua boca.

Assim que Tracy saiu do dormitório Paulo olhou muito contente para Elvys e fez uma insinuação.

- Acho que uma situação muito complicada pode se tornar muito boa, - falou ele com a boca torcida para Elvys.

- A cara deixa disso, - falou Elvys sorrindo.

- E ai conta, ta ou não ta agarrando ela.

- Não, só tivemos um pequeno momento feliz.

Elvys mexia na gravata falando essas palavras, mas na realidade ele sabia que o que queria com Tracy era acima de qualquer emoção que podia sentir, aquele "não" que acabara de dizer com os amigos, não valia, seus sentimento eram o que realmente valia. Porém "ainda é muito cedo para admitir tal sentimento, apenas o tempo poderá decidir" falava Tracy em compreensivas palavras a Elvys, onde recebeu mais uma vez, o último beijo do ano.

Quando todos estavam no salão principal, todos bem vestidos em roupas de esquisitos, e todos os professores no palco, Nan tomou a frente de todos para fazer um comunicado.

- Bem, estamos terminando mais um ano letivo, e é com muita satisfação, que iremos entregar a todos o boletim com suas notas, que estão sendo entregues por Ramos, - neste instante Ramos passava com uma pilha de boletins dos aluno, - breve termos a finalização com o diretor Arcano.

Elvys reparou que todos os professores estavam ali, exceto o professor Trylyan que deveria estar em Brasília, respondendo por um erro que não foi dele, mas Elvys no fundo sabia que isso era necessário, afinal estavam tratando de Calisto Aliança.

- Parabéns, Elvys, - falou Ramos entregando o boletim a Elvys.

Elvys desembrulhou o envelope para a surpresa que havia dentro.

E.P.B.I.V.Q - Escola Preparatória para Bruxos Iniciantes Volta Quadrada

Aluno: Elvys Ferreira Vieira - - - - - - - - 1º Ano

Vistoria: Nan Digo Astence

Diretor: Arcano Arkeyro

Notas

Clarividência Natural...9,5

Feitiços...10,0

Preparo Físico e Mental...8,0

Magia Defensiva...9,5

Química e Poções...8,5

Aritmância...10,0

Técnica de Vôo...8,5

Técnica de uso da varinha...10,0

Atenciosamente.

O coração de Elvys quase pula para fora ao ver os três dez que havia recebido e com muita euforia deu um grito de alegria.

- Silencio todos, - falou Arcano impedindo a comemoração de muitos, - estamos terminando o ano, eu queria deixar registrados alguns agradecimentos, em primeiro lugar gostaria de agradecer ao grupo que foi formado esse ano denominado Conselho Habitual, pelos serviços prestados não só a escola, mais para toda comunidade bruxa do Brasil e do mundo, em segundo queremos agradecer a uma pessoa que foi muito importante este ano, um talento que descobrimos e com certeza todos descobrirão, a Elvys por ter liderado o grupo de tal forma a conquistar a glória sobre aquele a qual muitos temiam, obrigado.

E uma salva de palmas muito intensa ecoou por todo salão principal, e alegria e emoção tomaram a muitos.

- E para finalizar, antes é claro deste maravilhoso banquete que será servido, - falou Arcano ainda emocionado, - eu desejo boas férias a todos e para os alunos do décimo ano, parabéns e sempre que puderem venham nos visitar, Volta Quadrada ama aqueles que a amam, e por fim voltem sempre e tchau, e aos demais até o próximo ano. O avião sairá daqui a uns vinte minutos.

O banquete foi servido e juntos os conselheiros seguiram pela grande floresta até alcançarem ao aeroporto, com conversa agradáveis e lembranças do ano que se finalizava.

De volta para casa no Volta Quadrada Air, Elvys desejou muito encontrar logo seus pais, os conselheiro concordaram que deveriam se comunicar, e Elvys estava mais do que decidido. Olhando para um exageradamente gordo Dominik.

Quando finalmente pousou em segurança na cidade de Imperatriz, despediu-se tristemente dos amigos.

- Até janeiro amigo, - falava abraçando Paulo.

- Não se esqueça de nos escrever, - falava Shanaelton também o abraçando.

Elvys largou-se de Shanaelton e viu Tracy com uma pequena mochila na mão e uma lágrima saliente que escorria em sua face, Elvys se aproximou num gesto muito nobre a limpou a lágrima, e com a boca seca, e lábios ásperos falou quase num sussurro.

- Até o próximo ano...

E um abraço ainda mais forte que todos aconteceu, a emoção que Elvys sentia era muito grande, sua vontade era de beijá-la, mas o acordo devia ser mantido, e ainda com uma lágrima no olhar Elvys se despediu.

Procurou fora do aeroporto um táxi, para a rodoviária, mas viu ao longe um caminhão velho azulado com os nomes Ferrarians, Elvys mais uma vez encontrou seu amigo Lerrians e voltou seguro até sua cidade.

Caminhando lentamente pelas ruas daquela pacata cidadezinha do interior do estado do maranhão, com as malas pesadas recebeu um forte abraço por trás e notou sua prima dando boas vindas.

- Ah é tão bom ver você, - falava Itaeny com muita alegria.

- É muito bom ver você também.

- A tia está morrendo de saudades.

Elvys caminhou ainda um pouco para alcançar a pequena casa que pertencia a seu avô, onde ele e seus pais moravam. Encontrou sua mãe e foi recebido como uma festa familiar, e muita alegria rolou, e os vizinhos daquela família, vendo a grande festa, apenas sabiam do menino que tinha ido estudar fora...

FIM

Elvys F. Vieira


End file.
